


变形术的研究

by shanzhu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Case Fic, M/M, Potterlock, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanzhu/pseuds/shanzhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson是格兰芬多7年级生。他和那位奇怪的拉文克劳的男孩Sherlock Holmes组成搭档，练习变形术。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 诱我入网

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Study in Transfiguration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098244) by [Aristophanium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristophanium/pseuds/Aristophanium). 



 

John已经摸着些门道，但这次的功课实在太难了。为了通过NEWT考试，他们必须学会将一只老鼠变成大象（再变回来）。这个变形术的难度全校闻名。实际上John曾在四年级的时候试过一回，结果成绩惨不忍睹。到现在他还痛恨看见老鼠尾巴。不过一旦你面对的是一条比正常大小膨胀了一百倍的老鼠尾巴，那么要的正是这个。光念咒语就要花上二十分钟。从头开始的话，需要过好几道关，分阶段按比例放大必需的身体部位。John第一次在湖边尝试的时候（麦格教授明智地决定让十五头大象在她的教室里嗷嗷叫不是什么好主意），他先放大了脚趾，结果那只老鼠晕了过去，原因是老鼠的小心脏要往大象般的脚趾头里供血实在是太费力了。所幸麦格教授在造成更大灾难前，把那可怜的小家伙变了回来。她也没有扣格兰芬多的分数（对此John非常感激）。事实上，唯一成功地将老鼠变成大象的是一位来自拉文克劳的男生，Sherlock Holmes。

 

“大家快看，”麦格教授说道，冲Sherlock的大象点了下头，“Holmes先生做到了。”

 

“无聊。”Sherlock压低声音小声嘟哝。只有站在他旁边的John能听到。

 

“你说什么，Holmes？”麦格教授问道。

 

“我说，无聊，教授。”Sherlock说道，“这个功课，很无聊，没意思，预料之中……你肯定能安排一项更适合我们能力水平的任务。”

 

“我本来打算给你的学院奖励五分，Holmes先生，但多亏了你的直言不讳，一分都没有。”她顿了顿，“此外，你的象鼻子像老鼠鼻子那样抽搐，你可能没有注意到，因为你正忙着批评我的教学计划。”

 

教授转身走开。Sherlock看起来很惊骇，但John绝对看到象鼻抽搐了一下。他努力不要笑出来。

 

他跟Sherlock一向没有多少往来。他有时会注意到他，但他们分属不同学院，格兰芬多和拉文克劳只有变形课、算数占卜课和神奇生物保护课在一起上。Sherlock不想保护神奇生物，而John没有选算数占卜，所以他们唯一的交集就是在麦格教授的课上。然而大部分时间，格兰芬多的学生们占据着教室这一边，拉文克劳在另一边。这种不经意的泾渭分明也许比变形课本身还要古老。现在他们在户外，学生们更多的混在一起。John时常在想，如果霍格沃茨不是那么向学生强调自己的学院的话，它是否会变成一所更好的学校。拉文克劳的学生有时真的让他很感兴趣。

 

“谢谢啦，怪胎。”Sally Donovan笑道。学院的分数对她来说总是很重要。

 

“Sally。”John有些生气。他很喜欢格兰芬多的朋友们，但Sally仅仅因为Sherlock比其他人都聪明，就对他抱有敌意，一段时间后就让人有些恼火。Sherlock贵族般的脸瞥了John一眼，然后又看向他的大象。这是John能得到的最接近“谢谢”的回应。

 

“同学们，请注意了，”课程结束时麦格教授喊道，“我要你们和不同学院的同学组成搭档，这个礼拜一起练习变形术。我希望你们每个人在下周的这个时候，至少能把自己的老鼠变成一只迷你大象。每名学生轮流练习咒语，这样另一个人可以监督并确保所有步骤都做对。如果出了错，他们可以在对老鼠造成任何伤害前进行补救。”她顿了顿，“只能在户外练习。”

 

John环视四周，看向格兰芬多的朋友，Molly和Mike。他对上Mike的视线，耸耸肩。学生们很快分好了组。Sally离Sherlock有多远躲多远，事实上，大部分格兰芬多学生都跟他保持着相当的距离。他还蛮有威慑力的，John猜想他没有多少朋友，或许除了那个受欢迎的斯莱特林男孩，Victor Trevor。Sherlock个子很高，对于一个年轻的巫师来说，穿着老派了些。他超群出众，出身于一个古老的巫师家族。他老是把校袍的黑领子竖起来，和苍白的皮肤形成对比。蓝色的拉文克劳围巾映衬着他蓝绿色的眼眸。

 

直到Sherlock嘲弄地冲他挑起眉头，John才意识到自己一直在盯着他看。

 

John眨眨眼，手指握紧魔杖又松开，然后坚定地迈步走向他。

 

“你想一起练习吗？”John问道。

 

“我不需要练习搭档，”Sherlock打量着个子稍矮的男孩，说道：“但你的老鼠的脚趾显然需要监督。”

 

“就是说……可以？”

 

Sherlock简洁地点了下头，转身向城堡走去，长袍在身后打着旋。

 

“你想什么时候碰面练习？”John小跑着赶上他问道。

 

“我会给你字条的。”Sherlock说完就匆匆地走了。

 

* * *

 

那天晚上，一只气派十足的猫头鹰轻轻拍打John的窗户，送来了字条。John打开窗户，猫头鹰趾高气昂地看了他一眼，在床单上放下一张羊皮纸，再次飞了出去。John索性开着窗户，夏夜还有些微凉，但空气清新，而房间里有些闷热。

 

他拾起字条展开。

 

“ _拉文克劳公共休息室。如方便，速来。_ _SH_ ”

 

John甩甩头，再次冲手里的字条眨眼。现在已经过了时间，Sherlock当真以为他会半夜三更跳下床，跑去练习老鼠变大象吗？天黑后溜出寝室是很危险的，即便是七年学生。他的要求一点都不正常吧？也许对一个拉文克劳来说挺正常。或者说一个Holmes。Sherlock和他哥Mycroft是霍格沃茨的传奇人物。一位斯莱特林一位拉文克劳，两人都聪明得令人发指。Mycroft在John和Sherlock进入霍格沃茨的前一年毕业，然后在魔法部谋得一个职位。他在同级的学生中得到了最多的OWLS和NEWTS证书，John猜想Sherlock也是一样。Holmes家族很古老，是纯血巫师，然后……这就是John对Sherlock的全部了解。好吧，除了粗鲁无礼以外。Sally痛恨Sherlock的其中一个原因，就是有一次对方通过她的袍子和魔杖，直截了当地演绎出她老是偷偷跑去天文塔和那个“近乎哑炮”的拉文克劳男孩Phillip Anderson幽会。不过，John和Sherlock没有过节。没理由叫他“怪胎”，特别是他很不喜欢那个词。John好奇地想看看Sherlock独自一人的时候是什么样。而一晚上夜不归宿他以前又不是没做过。不过通常情况下，他晚上都是溜去天文塔而已。

 

John放弃纠结，跳下床，从床头柜里掏出魔杖。给自己施了一个幻身咒，然后出发。随着他的开门和关门，门口胖夫人的肖像发出吱吱嘎嘎的声音。

 

“谁在那儿？”她问道。John对她嘘了一声，赶在胖妇人认出他之前动身出发。毕竟，咒语不能让他完全隐形。安全起见总比事后后悔要好。John很善于观察，他知道拉文克劳塔楼在哪里。他走向城堡的西翼，尽可能静悄悄地爬上陡峭的楼梯。John之前从来没有闯入过另一个学院的公共休息室，所以当他站在楼梯顶时，心脏狂跳。无疑即是由于爬楼梯，也是由于兴奋。

 

拉文克劳公共休息室的入口是一扇大门，上面有个老鹰形状的青铜门环。老鹰嘲弄地看着他，然后开口问道。

 

“消散的物品去向何方？”

 

“我，呃……”John挣扎着说道，“我以前没有认真想过……”

 

“当一个物品消散时，从存在变成了不存在。能量和物质既不能被创造也不能被摧毁。如果一个物品消散了，其实体被分解然后去了……每个地方。这问题也太简单了。下次请尝试些更复杂的，否则我们的塔楼里就要全是赫奇帕奇和格兰芬多了。”

 

“Sherlock，”John叫道，转身看见高个儿男孩脱下一件银光闪闪的披风，好像凭空冒了出来。

 

“那是……？”

 

“隐形衣？”Sherlock替他问完，“是的，用隐形兽的毛织成，我哥哥给我弄来的。这件已经出不好用了，我不得在上面施一个幻身咒，好让它不要让我一会儿显形一会儿隐形。来杯茶吗？”

 

John点点头，挥了下魔杖除去自己身上的隐身咒。Sherlock领路进入公共休息室。这是一间巨大的圆屋子，铺着深蓝色的地毯。圆形穹顶像大厅一样被施过魔法，看起来像夜空一样。拱形的窗户眺望着外面的场地，从一扇朝东开的窗户里吹来了清爽的夏风。

 

Sherlock轻点魔杖，两个空杯子自己装满了茶水。他递给John一杯，然后坐进一只蓝棕条纹的大靠背椅里。

 

“那么，”John在他对面坐下，说道，“现在是半夜，Sherlock，究竟为什么现在把我叫出来练习变形术？”而我就真的那么空虚寂寞冷，三更半夜因为你的心血来潮就跑过来了？他默默地想到。

 

“啊，”Sherlock说道，“那项作业很无聊。我能做到，就算是你稍加练习也能做到。我在想，也许我们可以把时间花在更有意思的事情上。”

 

“那是什么事？”John问道。

 

“我们学习给自己变形。成为阿尼马格斯。”

 

“阿尼马格斯，”John用怀疑的眼神定定地看着他，“那太危险了。”

 

“是的，危险……它会向麦格教授证明我的观点，而且有意思得多。”

 

在昏暗的公共休息室里，Sherlock的眼睛看上去直冒光。

 

“Sherlock，我们对彼此一点儿都不了解，你难道不想把这几个礼拜的时间用来和你更熟悉的人一起学习吗？”

 

Sherlock深深地盯着他，“John，我知道你的双亲之一，很可能是你父亲，是一位傲罗，他被黑巫师杀死了。如果你母亲活下来的话，那她在近期也离世了，你是家里唯一会魔法的孩子，你至少有一位手足，明显是个哑炮，你们相处融洽。我知道你希望有朝一日能成为一名傲罗，并且私底下渴望危险。两人相处的话了解这些就够了，你觉得呢？”

 

John瞠目结舌地看着Sherlock。有些事他从没有告诉过霍格沃茨的任何人，Sherlock怎么知道他这么多事。

 

“你怎么……”他开口问道。

 

“你带了两根魔杖，”Sherlock说，“一根用来施防御类咒语，比如幻身咒，变形时用另一根。今晚用的这根魔杖较长，有弹性。显然是为了比你更高的人设计的。上面有磨损和擦痕，看得出经常使用。父亲的魔杖。看起来它原来的主人显然再也用不上了。谁都知道当我们还小的时候，在与伏地魔的最后一搏以及他失势后，大批傲罗纷纷牺牲。另一根魔杖看起来没有那么常用，但显然也是二手的。大小正适合你的身高，所以拥有者和前一根魔杖不同。此外，你用它来变形，而不是施咒或自卫。所以是你母亲的魔杖，而且明显不是一位傲罗的魔杖，否则你会交替使用。显然她也用不上她的魔杖了。可能是和你父亲一同被杀的，但你不像那种缺乏母爱成长起来的孩子，否则我会知道的。所以她陪你的时间更长一些。你不是出身于古老的巫师家族，我从没在任何族谱上见过Watson这个姓氏。你的双亲或其中之一是麻瓜出身。全学校都知道你擅长黑魔法防御，好像你的身家性命全指着这门课。你父亲遇袭时你也在场。你想为他复仇，很可能自己也想成为一名傲罗。显然你是家里唯一会魔法的孩子，因为你接管了父母的两根魔杖。如果你有一个兄弟姐妹在霍格沃兹，你们俩会一人拿一根。不过你有的是一位哑炮手足。”

 

“你怎么可能知道我姐姐？”

 

“虽然你是随口一说，不过问得好。我见到每周有一只猫头鹰来找你。总是同一只。叔叔或阿姨不会写得这么频繁。那就是直系亲属。所以瞧啊，你是对的。

 

“对什么？”John问道。

 

“我应该和相当了解的人进行这个计划。而你，John，你是一名格兰芬多，有着黑暗的过去。你渴望危险并拥有足够的魔法技能，让成为阿尼马格斯变为可能。事实上，我毫不怀疑你自己也考虑过这件事。要是能向魔法部展示这个小伎俩，还是很了不得的。光凭这一项技能，他们就极有可能让你接受傲罗的训练。所以，我叫你三更半夜溜出寝室穿过城堡，你就来了，正坐在椅子边上。”

 

“这……”John的脑子晕头转向，“太神奇了。”

 

“你这么觉得？”Sherlock问道，有些意外但又洋洋自得。

 

“是。太了不起了。简直神了。”

 

“大家通常不这么说。”Sherlock嘟囔着。

 

“他们通常怎么说？”John问道，鉴于Sally对Sherlock的看法，他心里很清楚。

 

“滚开。”

 

John忍不住笑了出来。

 

“我有什么说错了吗？”Sherlock问道。

 

“那个……我父亲是麻瓜出身的傲罗，他是在一名食死徒攻击我们家的时候死去的。我确实想在毕业后接受训练成为一名傲罗。可能是为了复仇什么的吧。”他顿了顿，“我带着父母的魔杖。但我母亲……还活得好好的。她和我姐姐住在麻瓜世界，我姐是哑炮。我来霍格沃茨上学的时候她把魔杖给了我，因为她老想使用它。那只猫头鹰通常都是她派来的，不是我姐姐。”

 

“麻瓜世界。她选择不靠魔法活下去。那怎么成。”Sherlock看来真心不明白。

 

“魔法不是一切，Sherlock。”John说道。

 

* * *

 

 

John简直不敢相信，他真的和Sherlock Holmes藏在一件隐形衣下面偷偷潜入图书馆禁书区。Sherlock对校规的尊重程度显然和格兰芬多的学生一样。但他足够天才，不会被抓到。

 

“我们开始吧。”Sherlock说着从两人身上拉下隐形衣，苍白的长指滑过一本落满灰尘的古书的书脊。

 

“你知道，如果我去问麦格教授，我确定自己可以拿到借阅这些书的许可。”

 

“那还有什么意思？”Sherlock说道，然后从书架上取下一本书递给John。

 

John不得不同意，真的。他似乎有好几年没在到点以后离开寝室了。这……不知怎么地让人精神百倍。

 

Sherlock用另一本书推了推他，这本要小一点儿，John从他手里接过，他们的手碰到一起。Sherlock再次转向书架，发出感兴趣的声音。借着魔杖的亮光，John可以看见对方的颧骨和一本灰扑扑的古书。

 

“和我们目前的研究不相关，但我想这就是那本书……”他从书架上拿下来然后打开。书页中传来一声长长的凄厉的哀嚎。Sherlock啪地合上书，睁大眼睛看向John。哀嚎声似乎在图书馆的四壁间无穷无尽地回响。

 

“有人会听见的。”John低声说道，他抓着Sherlock的胳膊，把两人拽起来，“我们得离开这里。”

 

“这边。”Sherlock说着躲到了书架后面。John跟着他。Sherlock爬上一座图书馆的旋转楼梯，攀到书架顶上。John把Sherlock挑出来的书匆匆抛上去，然后也及时爬上书架。他听到图书馆的门咣当一声，借着传来费尔奇气喘吁吁阴阳怪调的声音。

 

“学生不睡觉……跑出来了，跑出来了，不管你在哪儿。”

 

“哎呀，”John咕哝道，他在书架上方危险地晃来晃去。Sherlock伸出细长的手抓住他的小臂稳住他，与他四目相对。

 

“这边，”他轻声说道，向下一个书架点点头，然后拾起他们偷来的书，轻轻从一个书架跳向下一个书架，接着是下一个。John吃惊地看着他，但随后他也鼓起勇气，抬起下巴紧随其后。其实也没那么难，只要他不往下看就行了。他们从费尔奇的头顶上穿过房间，好像Sherlock把通过图书馆的路记在脑子里，就为了应付这种情况。当他猛地停下时，John差点撞上他的后背，Sherlock转身爬下另一个图书馆的黄铜梯子，黑色长袍在身后夸张的飞舞。John跟着他，两人溜出了费尔奇没有关上的门。

 

等到终于有了时间，Sherlock抖开隐形衣，再次罩在两人身上，以最快速度跑向最近的公共休息室：格兰芬多公共休息室。沿路经过的画像、鬼魂或猫都能看见他们的脚踝。John低声说出口令让胖妇人打开门，他们冲进去大口地喘气。

 

“这太荒谬了。”John靠着肖像背面说道，“跳书架，这是我做过的最荒谬的事之一。”

 

Sherlock几乎是孩子气地咯咯直笑，他碰了碰了John的脸。

 

“不过很好玩，对吧？”

 

“Oh god yes。”John说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 1、我把John和Sherlock写成我想象中他们在高中时的样子。Sherlock没有那么疯那么内向，John也没有被战争摧残。尽管还是有一小部分元素在。
> 
> 2、我给大家的分院主要基于DrinkingCocoa在Three Patch Podcast上的总结，但我把一些赫奇帕奇的学生挪到别的学院去了，这样大家在公共休息室碰面要容易些。分院如下：  
> 拉文克劳：Sherlock Holmes、Phillip Anderson  
> 格兰芬多：John Watson、Molly Hooper、Sally Donnovan、Mike Stamford（理想状态下，我同意DrinkingCocoa把Donnovan放进赫奇帕奇，但我不想John在格兰芬多的朋友只有Molly。PS：作者虽然在第一章把Sally放在格兰芬多，但后来又笔误写成赫奇帕奇了。）  
> 斯莱特林：Mycroft Holmes、Victor Trevor（Victor是原著中Sherlock的大学同学。）
> 
> 3、John经常溜进天文塔……在HP同人中，天文塔是学生们相会的主要场所（合住的寝室可不是做什么秘密事情的好地方*挤眼*）。这里稍微暗示了一下“四大学院Watson”和他为数不少的浪漫幽会。
> 
> 4、在图书馆的书架上跳跃，是直接参考的哈利波特PC版游戏。我很喜欢它对应到“粉色的研究”中屋顶的追逐那场戏。
> 
> 5、你可能已经猜出来了，我设定故事发生是2014年。所以基本上这篇是在Harry、Ron、Hermione打败黑魔王（1998）之后的好多年。


	2. 楼梯上的英雄

 

一夜之间，Sherlock Holmes似乎变得无处不在。第二天John回到图书馆时，他正在那里看书（很可能就是他们偷来的书之一）；午饭时，他和Victor Trevor坐在斯莱特林的学院桌旁；当John穿过场地去练习魁地奇时，他就在湖边。没错，霍格沃茨并不是学生人数最多的学校。但城堡也算一栋大型建筑啊。之前Sherlock也这么……随处可见吗？John几乎无法相信昨晚的事是真的。简直像在做梦，如果不是在书架爬上爬下的时候擦伤了脚踝，他会认为那 **就是** 个梦。从Sherlock的举止里，一点也看不出他们昨晚曾在一起、谋划成为阿尼马格斯、还从城堡管理员眼皮底下逃跑的样子。John观察着Sherlock在拉文克劳学院桌吃晚饭。他吃得不多，锐利的蓝眼睛甚至都没瞥一眼格兰芬多的桌子。完全就像头天晚上什么也没发生过。没准儿他决定不再进行这项草率的计划了。也许这样最好。这个想法让John不禁感到一阵失望。

 

“同学们，请注意了！”弗特斯克校长从教工桌子中央的位子上起身，说道，“我们的管理员阿格斯·费尔奇告知我，他昨晚发现有学生不睡觉跑到图书馆的禁书区。我随后调查了……犯罪现场，发现被拿走的书包含非常严肃的内容。里面的咒语不能被视为儿戏。如果哪位高年级学生，”校长俯视全体学生，“有兴趣协助进一步研究高级变形术，”他直直地盯着Sherlock，“他们只需要来问问我或麦格教授。”

 

John咽了咽，努力让自己看起来不要太可疑。

 

“我要求尽快将那些书还回图书馆。如果在明天这个时候之前把书还回去，就不会有学生被关禁闭或受到其他惩罚。我和全体教师都不会对尝试毫无监督的高级变形术坐视不理，这种练习极其危险，更别说……对未成年学生来说还是违法的。”

 

校长再次坐在椅子里，学生们开始窃窃私语。令John感到万分欣慰的是：作为一名级长，他有自己的房间。没人知道他昨晚离开过格兰芬多塔楼。此外，他已经成年，所以至少没有违反任何魔法界的法律。他想知道Sherlock昨晚是否没被逮到离开宿舍。出于某种原因，他无法想象那个瘦高个儿的男孩会睡觉。他总是那么警惕和……端正。他再次望向拉文克劳学院桌，对上了Sherlock的视线。Sherlock冲他挤了挤眼睛。

 

* * *

 

头几个小时，John并没有直接回自己房间。他先是在城堡里寻找Sherlock，想跟他谈谈该怎么处理那些书。但是突然间，哪儿也找不到另一个男孩了。他没有尝试再次混进拉文克劳塔楼。就算去试，少了Sherlock的帮助，他怀疑自己能否回答出守门人的谜语。最终，他回到公共休息室，坐在火边最喜欢的位子上，做黑魔法防御课留的阅读作业。他沉浸在课本中，完全忘了时间，结果比本来预计的多看了好几章。不过他对高级防御咒语如痴如醉，接下来要上的课几乎和成为一名阿尼马格斯同样令人兴奋。

 

John爬上楼梯回到寝室，进屋后关上门。

 

“我正想着，你也该现身了。”

 

John吓得差点跳起来。Sherlock。

 

“你在我的寝室干什么？你是怎么进来的？！”他结结巴巴地说道，心脏怦怦直跳。

 

“只是做些小抄，”Sherlock坐在John床上把偷来的书摆在前面，写满字迹的羊皮纸字条铺满余下的床面。“至于我是怎么进来的，”他继续说道，“昨晚你泄露了公共休息室的密码。我穿着斗篷进来的。演绎出哪间级长寝室是你的又不难。”Sherlock指了指John床头柜上的全家照，“也许我不该拒绝弗特斯克。当级长显然有它的好处。一间自己的房间……我还听Victor提到非常豪华的级长洗澡间。”

 

“在找到我的之前，你闯了多少男生寝室啊？”John无力地问道。

 

“就一个。”Sherlock心不在焉地回答，然后又回去写他的笔记了。

 

“但是……其他拉文克劳的男生不会注意到是你偷的书吗？你已经一连两晚不在床上了。”

 

“这正是我为什么要做笔记。差不多够用了，现在我们不需要这些书了。明天我们可以毫发无伤地把它们还回去。”

 

“你还真是抄了不少。”John败给他了，他走向自己的床。老天，羊皮纸两面都是字。Sherlock那个疯子，抄得足够凑成一本他自己的阿尼马格斯手册了。两本。

 

“是的，”Sherlock表示同意，“我拿羽毛笔的手酸死了。”

 

“让我看看。”John清出床上的一小块地方，坐在Sherlock旁边。Sherlock狐疑地看着他，伸出手。John取下他手中的羽毛笔，放在墨水瓶里，然后握住Sherlock的手，轻轻地按揉他的手掌。

 

“你在做什么？”Sherlock轻声问道。

 

“按摩。”John说，“这是麻瓜用来缓解肌肉酸痛的方法。”

 

“我不认为这能有用。”Sherlock怀疑地说道。

 

“Sherlock，如果没用，我也不会做了，对吗？”

 

“你干嘛关心我的手疼不疼？”

 

“嗯，你一晚上都在做这件事，也许抄了一整天。而我则去参加魁地奇训练，还完成了作业……我想自己起码能做这个来谢谢你，让我们取得这么多进展。”

 

“那么你加入了。”

 

“必须的。”该死。

 

他们一时没有再说话，Sherlock在John给他揉手的同时，用空着的手翻看他的笔记。Sherlock有双漂亮的手，瘦削，骨节突出，指头修长。指甲圆圆的，整齐又干净。他没有在思考的时候咬指甲的习惯，不像John。他的手并不像女孩子的手，真的。手掌太宽。实际上，尽管很瘦，但看起来仍旧很强壮。像钢琴家的手。John喜欢它们。他想，他喜欢Sherlock的全部。这家伙对他来说是个迷团。

 

“我的手现在好多了。”过了一会儿，Sherlock轻轻说道。

 

John放开他，从床上跳下来，拉平床单。

 

“你在这里让我很担心，Sherlock。”John说道。

 

“担心有人逮到我和你共处一室，然后得出错误结论？”他边问边在另一卷羊皮纸上写写划划。

 

“既然你提到了，人们会说闲话的。”John说道。

 

“他们没别的可干。”Sherlock轻蔑地说道。

 

“我的意思是……呃，我不想让你惹上麻烦。”

 

“别可笑了，John。教授知道是我偷的书。然而等明天他们搜查我的东西或我本人时，将找不到证据证明是我做的。所有证据都在这里。老师们绝不会搜查这儿，因为对于全校师生来说，你我不过泛泛之交。我们被分配到一起练习变形术，那个到目前为止还没有练过，除此以外，我们在霍格沃茨期的整个期间内，都没有交集……正式的。这对我们来说是最完美的掩护。两个完全的陌生人，几乎没有共同点也没有交流。这是……嗯，别人会说太天才了。但我不想自吹自擂。”

 

“不，我们不能。”John嘀咕道。不过，他不得不同意，Sherlock说得有道理。他们俩之间没有任何联系。Sherlock只是拥有某种神秘能力，能挑中格兰芬多里那个隐秘的疯子，制订出一个计划，疯到足以让他为之冒险。

 

“给你，”Sherlock说着递给John几卷羊皮纸，“按照这本书的内容页，把这些按顺序排好。”

 

John照做了。

 

* * *

 

John感觉时间过得飞快。他们的工作又快又有效率。他只觉得自己在卧室的地上坐了四分钟，然后把所有东西都搬到床上和Sherlock一起，他们俩似乎在那里又干了五分钟，不知怎么的就快到半夜了，他们终于抄下需要的所有笔记。

 

“也许今晚我可以把书放回图书馆。”Sherlock把最后一片羊皮纸压在一摞字条的下面，沉思着说道:“反正就在回拉文克劳塔楼的路上。”

 

“什么，就你自己吗？”John问道。

 

“还是避免验证老师的怀疑好。我可以今晚偷溜进去，把书放回书架上……不然还能怎么回到我自己的床上？”

 

“哦我……我想你说的没错，不是吗。”

 

“我们可以明天午饭后碰面，练习老鼠变大象什么的。我冒昧抄下了你的课程表。”他指了指John的书包，“那会儿我们都有一节课是空的。”

 

“好的，好主意。”John站起来。让Sherlock独自回到他自己的塔楼不知怎么的让John感觉不太好。如果他被费尔奇抓到怎么办？

 

“嘿，Sherlock，”他说，“我和你一起去吧，至少到图书馆。我们可以一起还书。”

 

“如果你坚持的话，”Sherlock说道，“但真没什么必要。”

 

John知道这话不假。有能隐形的斗篷，Sherlock不太可能被逮不睡觉，实际上，他们两个人都躲在下面反而会增加被抓到的风险。外加他还得在没有斗篷的情况下回来。但他就是……不想让Sherlock一个人去。

 

“我跟你去。”John确定地说道。然后他们出了门。

 

* * *

 

两人到达图书馆，把书放回禁书区的架子上，一切正常。不过，John不得不阻止Sherlock抽出另外两本来。借到他们已经借到的书就够出格的了。看起来，Sherlock只是喜欢书而已。

 

“无所谓，我想其中一本在我们家的藏书室里有。”他说道。

 

“你们家有个藏书……算了。”John又惊讶又无语。

 

John对自己使了个幻身咒，Sherlock穿上隐形衣，他们一起离开图书馆，穿过走廊。

 

John感觉自己有点神经质。没有斗篷罩着以及Sherlock挤在他身边，就好像没穿衣服似的。他尽可能贴着走廊的边缘走，差点踩到一只藏在盔甲脚边的蜘蛛。John希望黑暗能隐藏起幻身咒藏不起来的动作。他们在大台阶顶部停下。John继续前往下一个走廊然后上楼去格兰芬多塔楼，Sherlock则要走下楼梯去往拉文克劳塔楼的方向。

 

“就这样吧，”John说，“晚安了。”

 

“晚安。”Sherlock说道，“明天午饭后见。”

 

“回头见。”John说完，感觉到（而不是听到）Sherlock转身走下楼梯时袍子的嗖嗖声。就在这个时候，费尔奇在下方出现了。看起来他穿过大厅是要去办事，而不是巡逻。他紧紧抓着一卷羊皮纸。John躲进阴影里。虽然费尔奇没有抬头，但John也不想冒险。

 

“嘿！”费尔奇喊道。有那么一刻，John以为自己被发现了，但他不在费尔奇的视线范围内。John偷偷往前，祈祷不要看到自己预料的那一幕。

 

“学生不睡觉！”费尔奇大喊。在John蹑手蹑脚探出身时，他看见Sherlock站在大台阶的底部。他的斗篷完全失灵了，幻身咒显然完全失去了效力，因为Sherlock一点都不透明。费尔奇大步走向高个儿男孩，把羊皮纸夹在胳膊下面，他揪着Sherlock的耳朵，把他拉下最后几级台阶，然后转了个圈。

 

“哦你麻烦大了，是不是，”费尔奇满眼喜色地说，“我敢打赌你就是那个偷书贼，我马上就带你去校长办公室。也许他会让我在地窖里把你的脚踝系在一起。男孩，告诉我，你叫什么名字？”

 

“我的名字是……”

 

John没有认真想过这件事。他知道没有手杖、不发出声音的魔法是非常难的。需要专心致志和心智训练。但他以前在对抗黑魔法的时候做到过……一次。不管怎样，只有一次尝试的机会，否则就会暴露出不只一个学生不睡觉，而他没有时间去拿魔杖，魔杖还在他（现在几乎被掏空的）书包里。他用一根手指指着费尔奇，集中精神……尽可能大声地想 _统统石化_ 。

 

成功了。全身束缚咒正好击中费尔奇的后脑勺。他放开Sherlock的耳朵，身体像块木板一样又僵又硬，随即翻倒在地。砰得一声倒在地板上。羊皮纸哗啦啦地落在他身旁。

 

John没有等着看Sherlock会做什么。甚至都没有时间消化他的咒语起作用了，而这真是太特么牛掰的事了。他只是转身飞快地离开犯罪现场。发现费尔奇的老师会看出咒语击中的是管理员的后脑勺，显然不是被他抓到的学生攻击的。他不知道对管理员施咒会得到什么样的惩罚，也真心不想知道。他打算在除Sherlock以外的人发现费尔奇之前，逃得远远的。他只希望自己和Sherlock能平安回到各自的塔楼里。

 

* * *

 

在John安全回到自己房间后十五分钟，那只气派十足的猫头鹰前来拍打他的窗户。它嘴里衔着一张字条，扔到John的膝盖上，然后又再次飞出窗户。John捡起字条打开。

 

“ _Good shot. SH_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 1、弗特斯克•德克斯特校长是在Harry、Ron和Hermione入校之前的前任校长。我想咱们这位弗特斯克校长是其后人。也许是后来对角巷里买冰淇淋的弗洛林•弗特斯克的兄弟？不管怎样啦，就是个古老的巫师名字，而且很合适。我不想让麦格教授当校长，因为她年纪大了，很可能在这个故事发生前几年就该退休了，但她还在教变形课。我只是无法想象麦格教授完全退休不再教课。
> 
> 2、并没有任何迹象表明级长有自己的房间……事实上，证据正好相反，在Ron和Hermione五年级当上级长之后，他们还呆在自己的集体宿舍里。但是，他们有自己（华丽丽）的澡堂子这一点还挺有意思的。我决定七年级级长和男学生会主席/女学生会主席有自己的房间。在HP同人中很普遍，因为合住寝室实在不方便（你们懂的）。Sherlock不是拉文克劳的级长。他有更重要的事要做，另外，他觉得学院的得分系统毫无意义而且幼稚可笑。


	3. 学生宿舍里的房中象

 

“今天早上，有一件非常严重的事情要跟大家说，”弗特斯克校长深色的眼睛神情郑重，“我们的管理员阿格斯·费尔奇自昨晚便在城堡里不见了。可以告诉大家的就这些，如果有谁今天在城堡里看见了费尔奇先生，请通知老师或级长。同样的，如果你们看到或听见任何可疑的事情，就算你们认为不值一提，也请主动向老师报告。”

 

弗特斯克在学生们的窃窃私语声中坐回到椅子里。

 

“费尔奇失踪了？”Mike Stamford嘀咕道。

 

“是啊，真奇怪。不知道发生什么事。”Molly回答。

 

“也许他不小心被自己一直提起的手铐铐住了。我很好奇他们检查过地窖没有。”Mike讽刺道。

 

“别傻了，昨天晚上鬼魂们一定也帮忙找遍了整座城堡。”Molly说。

 

John没有加入他们的谈话。他给了费尔奇一记身体束缚咒，并把他留给Sherlock处置。他离开后，Sherlock究竟对费尔奇做了什么？John曾以为Sherlock就把他扔在大厅的地板上。之后不到二十分钟他就收到了Sherlock的猫头鹰。这意味着Sherlock做不了什么（除非他把费尔奇带到猫头鹰所在的位置，很可能是他自己的宿舍），那会让他多花，例如，十分钟。John望向拉文克劳的桌子。Sherlock和其他几名学生在那里，他戳着自己的早饭，脸上带着疏离的表情。

 

 _Sherlock_ _。_ John知道想用精神感应引起另一个男孩的注意很傻。但他想和他谈谈，至少在去上上午的课之前让他注意到。如果Sherlock感觉到John在看他，那他什么也没表示。只是继续机械地吃他的早餐。难道真是他导致费尔奇失踪的（John真不愿去想他做了别的事），就因为他被逮到不睡觉？

 

“你还好吗，伙计？”Mike轻轻捅了捅John侧身。

 

“我很好。”John说，“只是担心……变形课。”

 

技术上说这也没错，他想。也许他该把知道的一切告诉某位老师。其他拉文克劳的男生会知道Sherlock最近两个晚上都不在宿舍。他们肯定会跟老师说的。在城堡里跑来跑去偷书是另一回事。Sherlock真会做到那个地步吗？他到底对动弹不得的费尔奇做了什么？也许他还遇到了别的事？

 

“你和那个叫Sherlock的小子，对吧？”Mike说。

 

“什么？”

 

“变形术的搭档。老鼠变大象任务。”

 

“哦对，”John说，“我们今天午饭后会练习，我想。”

 

“我是和Anderson，”Stamford郁闷地说，“我的意思是，我们进行得挺顺利。说实话，不算个太糟的组合。他也没有真的那么笨，擅长把东西组合在一起。但在变形术上，他无可救药了，比我还差，你能相信吗。”

 

“那个，他要做的只是监督你练习。”John用外交辞令说道，试图让脑子不再想Sherlock，至少在谈话过程中不要想。

 

“是啊，我只是希望能找个比我做得更好的人，那我能得到一些指点。”

 

“我不认为Sherlock能给我多少指点，”John说，“除非拿我多没用开涮也能帮我学习的话。”

 

“别担心，John。”Molly说，“你的魔咒和防御都很厉害，也会学会变形的。至少你没上我的魔药课。”

 

“魔药课？”John问道，试图让谈话继续，“你在上预备课程吗？”

 

“是的，”Molly闷闷不乐地说道，“各种额外的作业。相信我，相比之下，变形课就像在公园里散步一样轻松。”

 

* * *

 

午饭后，John紧张不安地走进场地。也许他不该吃那么多果酱卷。他扳起肩膀，深吸口气穿过连绵起伏的草坪，走向大象旁边那个高挑的黑色身影。

 

“它的鼻子不抽搐了。”John刚一走过来，Sherlock就说道。

 

“Sherlock。”John不安地开口。他该怎么提起这个话题啊。

 

“嗯，”Sherlock心不在焉地回答，他向大象丢了另一个咒语，后者的鼻子抽了抽。Sherlock的脸上阴云密布。

 

“管理员……费尔奇……昨晚。你不知道他出了什么事，对吧？”John磕磕巴巴地说道。

 

“我把他留在楼梯底下。似乎有人对他施了一个身体束缚咒。”Sherlock眼睛没有离开大象地说道。

 

“你……”

 

“是否和他的失踪有关？显然没有。”Sherlock转身面对John，“就连抹去他的记忆都没有意义。在魔咒击中他之前，他正在问我是谁。”

 

John在Sherlock的注视下站定了些，“他是在问，不是吗。”

 

“而我刚一安全回到宿舍，就用Gladstone，我的猫头鹰，给你送了张字条。”

 

“确实。”

 

“你不是真以为我和他的失踪有关吧？从你离开到我回到拉文克劳塔楼并让猫头鹰送信之间，我没有时间杀掉他、把他的身体变成骨头然后藏在城堡的某处。此外，也没有动机。”

 

“当然没有。”John说道。Sherlock当然是对的，尽管听起来他考虑得有点过于详细……“那费尔奇去哪儿了？”他问道。

 

“我有几个想法，”Sherlock说，“准确的说，七个。我下来的时候检查了前厅。没有挣扎或打架的迹象。不过在身体束缚咒之后，也不会有的对吧。显然还有什么事在进行。不过，弗特斯克也可能是在说谎，费尔奇根本没有失踪。”

 

“弗特斯克为什么要说谎？”John问。

 

“嗯，就像我说的，显然还有什么事在进行。问题是什么事。”Sherlock转向他的大象，厌恶地看着它，“不过一件一件来，你带老鼠了吗？”

 

* * *

 

John没有再对Sherlock提起费尔奇。说实话，他担心Sherlock会把调查他的失踪当成另一项个人课外自修作业。再说，就像他提醒自己的一样，他们不是来这里调查失踪管理员或弄明白如何把自己变成动物。John已经看过Sherlock前一晚做的笔记，真希望自己没有看。过程超级复杂。他把一切抛到脑后，专心在自己的老鼠上。一个小时过后，他成功地将其变成一头大象（没有抽鼻子，不像Sherlock的）然后再变回来。尽管老鼠皮看起来比开始变形前松垮了些，但他把这算作胜利。

 

John看着Sherlock再次变形。看他施魔法令人惊艳。灵巧的手指轻挥魔杖，划出复杂精细的轨迹。好像他是攥着魔杖出生似的。有时候看起来就像他用全身的力量指挥着魔法，流过血管，然后从杖尖涌出。叫人为之着迷。

 

“John？”Sherlock问道。

 

眨眨眼，“什么？”

 

“我刚问你觉得这头大象可以了吗。”

 

“哦。”John甚至都没注意到他讲话。他强迫自己的眼睛离开Sherlock，转向大象。它看起很好。“我想这次你做到了，是的。”

 

“太好了，”Sherlock说，“现在把它变回来。”

 

他再度开始施魔法，John坐下来，双臂环抱着膝盖，看着他。Sherlock不需要协助，整个过程他绝不会漏掉一步。

 

Sherlock完成后，他们把两只老鼠放回笼子里，然后一起坐在草坪上。天气很好，这很难得，John沐浴在阳光中，他很好奇Sherlock会不会因此长雀斑。他怀疑像阳光这么微不足道的事物是不会影响到Sherlock陶瓷般的肌肤的。

 

“我们不应该在一起坐太久，如果还要继续我们的计划的话。”

 

“当然了，”John表示同意，“不过这样挺好的。一起消磨时间，又不用趁着夜色偷偷摸摸，好像我们在干什么违法勾当一样。让一切看起来……很真实。”

 

Sherlock嗤之以鼻，“拉文克劳有些人以为我不在是因为我给自己找了个女朋友，要么就是和Victor Trevor跑出去了。”

 

“他们跟你说什么了？”John问道。

 

“没有，我观察到的。”Sherlock说。

 

“怪吓人的能力，”John说，“我实在无法相信你光看一眼就能知道我那么多事。和魔法有关吗？”

 

“魔法？没有。也不包括占卜，我只是寻找线索，了解人们的事。人们从用的羊皮纸、带的魔杖、说的或没说的话中所能泄露出的东西让人惊奇。我不在寝室却没有报告给老师的主要原因是：每个人都有秘密，John。拉文克劳的男生们清楚我知道他们的把柄。他们不傻……好吧，Anderson很傻。不过他们全都清楚最好不要让我陷入麻烦。”

 

“但是费尔奇失踪了。”

 

“他们是拉文克劳，不是格兰芬多。”Sherlock说着笑了笑，“他们只是聪明些，不是更勇敢或更有骑士精神。不是所有人都是骑士。”

 

John不确定Sherlock是在暗示他是个骑士，还是格兰芬多都是傻瓜，所以他没有接话。

 

“今晚见？”Sherlock问道，“老地方？”

 

“我没问题。”John表示同意。

 

* * *

 

搞定了变形课的作业，John和Sherlock当晚开始刻苦钻研。他们俩坐在John床上，试验人类变形成动物的最初几步。整个过程复杂冗长。Sherlock似乎全都明白的样子，John在三分之一的地方开始有点糊涂，但他下决心在遇到拦路虎时要克服障碍。Sherlock急着想要开始。随着他通读前几步指令，他对于即将开始的事情变得越来越兴奋。他在卧室里来回踱步，边走边抛字条，最终踢掉了鞋，还脱去最外层的袍子（领子高高的那件）然后卷起袖子。

 

“只不过没有办法知道头几步是否起作用！”他慷慨激昂地说，“这正是为什么会如此危险的原因，你只能相信自己做对了！”

 

“我们肯定会有感觉吧。”John争论道，他还坐在床上，看着那个小疯子从自己房间这头走到那头。苍白的手臂和他的双手一样瘦长有力。

 

“嗯，我想，只有一种法子能知道。”Sherlock说，跌坐到床上，挨着John。

 

John能感觉到他身体的温暖，太近了。

 

“你准备好了吗？”John不知道自己准备好了没有，他只知道自己相信Sherlock。相信他疯狂的才华。他望着对方的眼睛咽了一下。

 

“好了。”他说。

 

他们使出了第一个咒语，然后， Sherlock兴奋地坚持继续第二个咒语，接着是第三个。这几道魔咒主要是强健内脏器官和大脑，让它们在变形时不至于受到损害或丧失官能。如果一个人定期变形成另外一种状态，那么显然在变形过程中不要失去人性是非常重要的。

 

当Sherlock建议进行第四道咒语时，John举起手。

 

“不能再多了，Sherlock。”他说。

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为已经很晚了，我觉得自己一半的魔力都用光了，明早我还有魁地奇训练，你还要参加你的魔药俱乐部……你不可能一晚上全做完。就算是你这样的天才也做不到的。”

 

Sherlock放下手里的羊皮纸，“你觉得我是天才？”他问道。

 

“哦，呃……抱歉。我会闭嘴。”

 

“不，这……这很好。”Sherlock的眼睛里有一点闪光。

 

John想知道Sherlock是否经常被称作天才。考虑到Mycroft的名声，可能不太经常。Sherlock喜欢证明他很聪明。但听说Mycroft比他更爱。John在前一天稍微研究了一下Holmes家族。他不是偷窥狂，只是有些好奇。有好多事可以发掘，而John不喜欢老是猜。在他房间里的这个男孩显然是个天才，冒着让他自我膨胀的危险，John很高兴承认这点。

 

* * *

 

既然没人守着大厅，John同意Sherlock在没有陪同的情况下独自回公共休息室。John担心的是不管谁抓住了费尔奇，他都仍然在逃，所以严格要求Sherlock一旦平安回到宿舍，就要用猫头鹰Gladstone送个信。

 

Sherlock离开后，John花了些时间收拾屋子。房间里全是羊皮纸（有些他们还要用）。但除了这些字条外，没有其他证据能证明另一个男孩在他的房间里呆过。John拾起一卷羊皮纸，在手里翻来覆去。Sherlock的字迹很潦草，除了标题以外。标题的写法很奇特，字母G和Y有着长长的勾，还有John见过的最高雅的S。他用手摸摸标题，然后向下拂过小鸡扒拉一样的正文。似乎Sherlock激动到不在乎余下的字写得怎么样。最重要的是记下内容。John把成卷的羊皮纸放回床脚的箱子里，压在他多出的袍子下面。随后他环视四周，余下的痕迹只有皱巴巴的床单。

 

John坐在自己的床上，一手抚摸着被子，就在几分钟前，另一个人曾坐过的地方有一块还是温的。这很不寻常，Sherlock一来就占据了那么多空间。不是因为他的身材，而是所有注意力必须全程都集中在他身上。就像寝室里有一头大象。他不能被无视。John以前从没觉得自己的房间太大，而现在却像个洞穴。

 

他站起身，带着羽绒被坐到窗台上，望向漆黑的城堡。他的房间朝向不对，从这个角度看不到拉文克劳的塔楼。他希望能拥有属于自己的飞天扫帚，这样他就能飞过城堡，看着Sherlock回到他自己的宿舍。之后Gladstone要不了多久就会来。John虽然讨厌承认，但他想看看那只猫头鹰需要多久才能飞到他的窗口。他知道费尔奇的失踪不怪Sherlock，但他还是好奇。他把被子拉到脖子上，深吸口气。夜晚很温暖，但从峡谷另一侧的山丘上吹来了微风。

 

几分钟后，Gladstone从塔楼另一侧转过来，飞进John的窗户。他在John的腿上丢下一张字条，然后落在窗台上。John伸手拍了拍猫头鹰，他的羽毛软得难以置信。Gladstone亲昵地啄啄他的手。然后John打开字条。

 

“ _去睡觉，_ _John_ _。_ _SH_ ”上面写道。

 

John露出微笑，扯下一片离他最近的羊皮纸，写回复。

 

“ _晚安，_ _Sherlock_ _。_ ”

 

他把自己的字条交给Gladstone，猫头鹰再次飞出窗户。John关上窗，拿着Sherlock的字条和羽绒被回到床上。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 1、Jone喜欢果酱。我喜欢同人。咬我呀
> 
> 2、Gladstone是原著中John的斗牛犬，也在小罗伯特•唐尼/裘•德洛的电影中出现过。名字出自四次出任英国首相的William Gladstone（维多利亚女王时代），其人长得很像斗牛犬。不管怎么说，我又用了这个名字。我喜欢把一只猫头鹰叫做Gladstone。太有范儿了！
> 
> 3、变成阿尼马格斯的过程在HP原著里没有详细说明。我在这里写下的只是个人的推理，受HP原著及同人的启发。


	4. 恋人未满

 

接下来的一周半，还是没有费尔奇的踪影。鬼魂们接替了值夜的工作，与此同时，老师们和魔法部在努力搞清楚到底发生了什么。Sherlock继续晚上和John在他的房间秘密碰面。John已经不再问其他拉文克劳男生对Sherlock一天几天不在宿舍作何感想。有一晚他们过于专注，一直熬到清晨。幸好，第二天是星期六，两个男孩可以晚点起来再去干别的事情。幸好，他们谁也不觉得NEWT考试大纲特别吃力。也许是他们的老师手下留情……也许John和Sherlock就是那么聪明。

 

两人又上了一节室外的变形课，之后回到原来的教室，拉文克劳在一边，格兰芬多在另一边……好像什么也没发生过。John觉得怪怪的。就像回到了某个平行世界里，在那里他和Sherlock从来没有说过话。回到其他格兰芬多的朋友身边。在这短短的几天里，他觉得和Sherlock的关系比Mike、Molly六年的友谊都要亲近。不过，他也觉得他们的友谊是那么的不真实。觉得某天晚上当他回到房间时，里面会是空无一人，当他查看枕头时，下面将一张字条都没有。好像他的大脑拒绝相信他和Sherlock的秘密友谊是真的。就像太美好的事不可能发生。

 

John试着将注意力集中在麦格教授用魔杖在空中写的弯弯曲曲的符号上。它们在幽暗的教室里闪闪发光，她每写下一个字，房间就变亮一点。John已经用课本做了详细的笔记，但见识到施魔法的过程是无价的。Sherlock坐在房间的另一侧，看起来像是正在看他……John打了个激灵，望向他。但随即意识到，在教授魔法的微光中，Sherlock的眼睛对准的是教室前方的符号。John心里一阵失落。不过这意味着他可以研究研究Sherlock的长相。他一直留意着另一个男孩，几乎都没有瞥Mike或Molly一眼，这很奇怪。John认得他们的脸，随便一瞥就能读懂他们的表情。但Sherlock不一样，他能研究上好几天。在昏暗的光线下，他的颧骨看起来更加突出。魔法的微光很适合他贵族气质的长相。John并不是纯血的忠实簇拥，但就Sherlock的来说，他能看出那些理论是从哪来的。他白瓷般的皮肤在魔法的光线下几乎在发光，与黑色头发形成完美的对比。他的手，精致但强壮，握着羽毛笔，另一只手平放在桌子上固定他的羊皮纸。蓝绿色的眼睛忽明忽暗。John吓了一跳，Sherlock也在看他。John与他对视，蓝色的双眼锁定Sherlock的眼睛。他们之间的能量……感觉好像看得见摸得着。 _Hello Sherlock_ 他想道。John知道Sherlock能从他脸上读出他的想法。对方嘴角上翘，几乎形成半个微笑。John喜上心头，他想站起来走过教室坐到他身旁去。他讨厌他们两个人整天假装像陌生人一样。但John知道这样对他们的计划最好。他冲Sherlock笑了笑。Sherlock从John看回到麦格教授的符号上。

 

John低头看着面前空白的羊皮纸。他连一个字都没记。这堂课John努力地集中精神，他知道全是因为Sherlock，那个美丽疯狂惹人分心的家伙。John放下羽毛笔。自Sherlock第一次跟他说话以来已过去两周，而John已经几乎爱上他了。

 

* * *

 

晚饭后John径直回到房间。通常他会在呆在公共休息室，做些家庭作业，直到看见胖夫人的画像无缘无故地打开又关上。有时Sherlock会混在一群格兰芬多学生里面进来，在经过John时轻轻拍一下他的肩膀。新的幻身咒让那件斗篷再度重新工作。但Sherlock擅长默默经过（而且是在众目睽睽之下），所以他并不总是用斗篷。Sherlock可以轻易混入人群这件事真令人惊奇，他只是稍微低低头，全部拉文克劳的特征仿佛就像一件旧披风一样被抖掉了。

 

Sherlock还没来John的房间。此时和他呆在这里让John有点紧张。真是，昨天到今天什么都没变，他为什么要紧张？好吧，John知道为什么，他只是怕的不敢想。John在房间里一刻也不消停。拉直被角，尽管他知道Sherlock一来马上就会把它弄乱；从箱底取出笔记，整齐地堆在侧柜上。他们应该在屋里弄一张书桌，城堡里没用的空桌子到处都是。两个人一起坐在床上，这不太得体了。一点都不得体。不过，Sherlock去哪儿了？他通常都这么晚吗？John又翻了遍字条。他们已经进行到最激动人心的部分。再有两次，很可能就在今晚（以他对Sherlock的了解），他们就要给自己进行第一次变形了。可能只是一条腿或尾巴。甚至可能是脑袋。但他们将终于知道自己会变成什么动物。John又兴奋又好奇。他想知道自己会不会和他的守护神一样。英国猎狐犬虽不是什么值得激动的形态，但非常实用。他能在任意地方变形而不会看起来太突兀，甚至在麻瓜世界里也是。有人那么努力成为阿尼马格斯，结果却变成凤凰或龙或其他完全派不上用场的动物，他觉得那些巫师怪可怜的。

 

不过，Sherlock **到底** 去哪儿了？他从没这么晚过。通常到这个时候，他已经在John的房间里蹦来蹦去，把家具搞得颠三倒四，弄出一堆噪音，John不得不嘘他好几次。有一次，他差点在John的墙上开个洞，就因为John让他多等了几分钟。这就像尝试在房间里养一条暴躁龙。John希望Sherlock不要变成一条龙。

 

John等了整整一个小时，然后决定去找Sherlock。他摆脱不掉Sherlock在走廊里向可怕的命运屈服、和费尔奇一样失踪的想法。每晚结束后让Sherlock独自回到拉文克劳塔楼就已经让他够紧张的了。他要求Sherlock每晚都派猫头鹰来，以确认他平安到达。John存着所有的字条，藏在枕头下面。一堆羊皮纸上写着类似“晚安，John”，“去睡觉，John”或“好梦，John”。都是Sherlock最好的、最具装饰性的笔迹。好像他在写的时候在每个字上慢慢琢磨。好像给John的字条比阿尼马格斯摘抄标题还要重要。可能这只是John一厢情愿。

 

“你去哪儿？”John穿过公共休息室的时候，Mike问道。

 

“出去透透气。”John含糊地说。

 

“小心点，伙计，”Mike警告他，“你不想在宵禁以后被逮到吧。只剩下十五分钟了。”

 

“我很快的。”John说，“不用担心。”

 

John离开公共休息室后便加快脚步，边走边对自己施了个幻身咒。他不得不承认自己是越来越擅长这个咒语了。严格意义上讲，他还没有破坏学校的任何规定，但如果有老师看到他这么晚离开格兰芬多公共休息室，就知道他不会干什么好事。John加快了速度。

 

不到十分钟，John就来到通往拉文克劳塔楼的走廊上。他躲进一个空走廊里解除了幻身咒，然后混在一队四年级的拉文克劳后面，走向公共休息室。他默默地想 _拉文克劳_ 。Sherlock一直这么干，John为什么不行？他抬起下巴，稍稍放松肩膀，弓一点背，但没有缩头。好像他过去的五年里都骄傲地、着魔地反复练习同样的姿态。他皱起眉头，但没有皱得太厉害，只是让自己看来有些傲慢。他用魔杖点了一下前胸，将格兰芬多的徽章变成拉文克劳的。然后在最后一分钟里，将口袋里的一枚铜纳特变成一副眼镜。他刚把眼睛戴上，就到了拉文克劳塔楼的大门。

 

一个四年级男生花了点时间想出谜语的答案。门打开的时候，John不耐烦地呼了口气，急匆匆地穿过他们。他的心脏狂跳。其他学生甚至没人多看他一眼。他一进入公共休息室，就直奔书架拿了本书，越过眼镜看书。他的时间不多。这所学校没那么大，要不了多久就会有人认出他是个格兰芬多，尽管他换了装还戴着眼镜。John扫视房间，试图想出接下来要做什么、去哪儿找Sherlock。

 

“Hello John。”左边传来一个声音。Sherlock的声音。

 

John转身看见Sherlock坐在窗边的一张桌子旁，现在天已经全黑了。

 

“Sherlock。”John全身放松下来。他看起来很好。一点危险都没有。

 

“你担心我，我没有跟往常一样到你宿舍。”Sherlock演绎道，“你过来看看我是否还好。”

 

“那个……是。”John说。看起来Sherlock一点没有叫他担心的道理。他很好。比很好还好。那他为什么不想继续那个计划了？他为什么不送个信来？

 

John把书放回到书架上，弯腰蹲在Sherlock的椅子旁，最好不要杵在那里像个红黄相间的灯塔似的。

 

“你去哪儿了？”他问道，声音里有一丝恼怒。

 

“我想我今晚应该早点睡。节省精力。做些魔药课作业。我没有意识到这会……让你这么担心。”

 

“我当然会担心。有一个管理员失踪了，如果你没注意到的话。如果下一个是你怎么办？”

 

“我？”Sherlock不屑地说，“我很怀疑。”

 

“Sherlock。”John这下真生气了。

 

“我们不要在你无权进入的公共休息室里吵架吧。”Sherlock摆出外交辞令说道。

 

“我们不是吵架……说真的，Sherlock，不然你以为我会怎么做？”

 

“显然，我低估了你们学院的愚蠢和蛮勇。”

 

“别把格兰芬多扯进来，Sherlock。”

 

Sherlock没有答话，只是把手伸进书包，然后将隐身衣推到John怀里。

 

“拿去，”他平平地说道，“我会派Gladstone确认你平安回到房间。请不要再追着我跑了。我们明晚再继续。”

 

John气得直冒烟，他拿过斗篷，勉强躲在一个书架后面给自己施了幻身咒，然后将斗篷罩在身上。他把眼镜从桌子上丢给Sherlock，随后返回自己的公共休息室。

 

他一直回到格兰芬多塔楼才让自己平静下来。Sherlock太无礼了，丝毫不顾别人的感受。他几乎不相信别人会担心，更别说告诉John他在干什么了。说句他没事明天见什么的，只需要一只猫头鹰就够了。不过，John想到，他们并没有约定必须每个晚上都要见面。John甚至对Sherlock在走廊里的安全无须负任何责任。Sherlock为什么不能决定休息一个晚上，并假定John不会担心呢。他们只是一起进行一个计划而已。但是John当然会担心。当他想到Sherlock会痛苦受伤或失踪……他不能让自己在这个问题上想太多。那些念头太痛苦。整个概念就不可以。John猜这就是问题的结症所在。John想要Sherlock安全、快乐地在他的房间里。在他床上。该死。在他怀里。这样就没有什么能够伤害他，或让他远离。

 

John不知道自己是怎么回的房间。他不记得穿过公共休息室到房里的过程。甚至不记得走下走廊。他重重地靠在门上，艰难地清清喉咙，控制住自己的情绪。他不会为了这种事崩溃，当家里遭遇不幸时他为了家人而坚持下来，现在他也会振作的。挺胸抬头，Watson。

 

他看见Gladstone坐在窗台上往屋里看。对了，他还穿着隐身衣呢，猫头鹰看不见他。他有点不想理那只鸟，也让Sherlock尝尝担心的滋味儿，但猫头鹰因为John不在看起来又无助又困惑，他最终起了恻隐之心，脱下斗篷丢到床上，然后除去幻身咒。Gladstone一看见John，马上用喙灵巧地啄啄窗格，John放它进来。

 

“ _抱歉我让你担心了，_ _John_ _。明晚见。_ _SH_ ”

 

这张字条比Sherlock以往给他的字条都要长。John的决心动摇了，他撕下一片羊皮纸，草草写下回复。

 

“ _没什么大不了，回头见。_ ”

 

他把字条递给Gladstone，猫头鹰抓着字条飞进黑暗中。

 

John想自己最好也早点睡。发疯地跑过城堡，外加两个礼拜密集的魔法练习，让他疲惫不堪。再说，他想两个礼拜与Sherlock的相处也让人筋疲力尽。精神上和感情上都是。他想知道和Sherlock呆上一个月自己会怎样。

 

当他上床的时候，斗篷滑到了地板上。John拾起斗篷看着它，真美。他能感觉到隐形兽柔软的毛编织在一起。Sherlock的魔法让它保持透明。John将斗篷贴向脸颊，深吸一口气。魔法和Sherlock的味道仿佛组成了醉人的香味。像书本和冬天环绕城堡的疾风。像风雨欲来前的电流。John向后跌到床上。斗篷盖在身上，捂着他的鼻子和嘴。他再次吸了口气，在魔法灌进肺部的时候努力忍住不要呻吟。他裹着斗篷入睡，对外部的世界而言他是隐形的，但完全包围在Sherlock的气味里。Sherlock的魔法。Sherlock。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 1、我想象中七年级变形课的课堂上有两片椅子（阶梯教室那种形式的），房间一边一片。教授在课堂中央授课。这就是为什么格兰芬多和拉文克劳可以坐在教室两侧看到对方。大概就是HP电影版中某一集里弗立维教授的魔咒课的课堂那样？我得查查去。还有，我不认为变形课上有很多学生。不超过十个。但学生们还是严格按照学院分开坐。
> 
> 2、我考虑过把John和Sherlock变成刺猬和水獭，但那样真是过头了。再说，好像变成阿尼马格斯的时候，并不是你最像什么动物就会变成什么动物。毕竟，从来没有人形容麦格教授像猫。丽塔•斯基特（《预言家日报》的一名记者）的行为像只讨厌的虫子，但除了她的眼镜以外，她并不像瓢虫。我决定支持同人界对John=狗狗的设定，至少他的守护神是狗狗，并最终决定英国猎狐犬。猎狐犬非常忠诚友好，就像John一样。我把这个品种选为John的守护神，主要是因为如果它不能出去冒险会很伤心。很像John的肾上腺素成瘾症……我想我决定好他们的阿尼马格斯形态是什么动物了。如果他们成功变形，那就是了。咱们拭目以待吧。


	5. 不可能之荣耀

 

第二天又有一节变形课。John努力不让眼里露出可怜巴巴的渴望，努力避免看向Sherlock。但随即又担心自己避开Sherlock的次数多到不自然。他通常会看几次拉文克劳的学生来着？John偷偷飞快地瞥了一眼。Sherlock正在看他。视线正好撞上John。John咽了咽，喉咙突然变得很干。他再次低头看自己的笔记，看起来全像天书一般。变形理论真有这么难吗？无论何时，似乎只要Sherlock在房间里，他的注意力就阵亡了。随风而逝。

 

John心里仍有一部分还在对Sherlock前一晚的态度而生气。话说回来，Sherlock从来没有说过他们每晚都要碰面。他一直都随心所欲。而且又没有人要John在Sherlock晚上不在寝室的时候照顾他。John能看的出来，他是经常不睡觉的。John凭什么认定如果Sherlock出事就是他的错？怪不得Sherlock看到John在拉文克劳公共休息室出现的时候，没有特别感动。他一定觉得自己有点不可理喻，Sherlock没给他派猫头鹰就慌了神。尽管他对John进入拉文克劳公共休息室的机智还是印象深刻的，这点John也承认。Sherlock花了点时间才注意到他，要知道什么也瞒不了Sherlock。包括John的视线再次落到Sherlock的脸上。该死。John将目光从Sherlock身上扯开，命令自己专心上课。专心。

 

* * *

 

“就是 **这个** ，John！”Sherlock站在John床上，激动得上蹿下跳，“我们心里的阿尼马格斯终于要表现出实际的形态了！”

 

“我知道。”John说着抓住Sherlock的脚踝，后者倒在他旁边，哈哈大笑。Sherlock伸手抓住John的胳膊轻轻摇晃他，他们俩肩并肩躺在床上。John从没见过对方如此狂热兴奋。Sherlock正在兴头上，显然他就是为了这样的时刻而活。突破性的一刻，证明他有多聪明的时刻。辛苦工作的交汇点。

 

“你愿意先尝试吗？”Sherlock问道。

 

“你不想吗？我的意思是，整件事都是你的主意。”John知道这对Sherlock的意义有多重要。他们在这么短的时间内取得这么大的进展。他们一起工作的时候，似乎很合拍。不断取得成功。John坐起来，借助Sherlock抓在他胳膊上的手扶正自己。那接触带着电流，尽管胜利就在眼前，但John还是能想出好些除了变成阿尼马格斯之外，他们现在还能做的事。他努力不让自己的脑子走神。

 

“不，我想先看看能否在你身上起作用。”Sherlock说道。

 

Sherlock就是这样。非常的Sherlock，非常的科学思维。更愿意亲眼见证自己的胜利，观察它积累经验，而不是亲自上阵。也许这就是为什么他和John能这么合拍。John无法想象自己等在一旁，让别人先尝试。

 

“再说，”Sherlock注意到John的表情，补充道，“如果出了什么事，我有指导说明，可以把你恢复过来。”

 

“好吧。”John同意了，“现在吗？”

 

Sherlock点点头，舔了下嘴唇，“记住要集中精神。”

 

“好。”John深吸一口气，放开对方的胳膊。如果他被眼前这个漂亮的疯子分心，那就干不成了。当他触摸到Sherlock的时候，他能想到的只有Sherlock。现在他必须进入自己的内心深处，从根本上地由里而外进行改变。他集中精神，将思绪拉回内心，吸气，体会着变形的感觉。体会改变。他用力推进大脑深入，有什么在那里蠢蠢欲动，想要被释放。他又按又推，促使改变。那东西没有动。John开始担心，他还不想过于深入。不管那是什么，他都走开了，然后睁开双眼。

 

“怎么样？”Sherlock问道，“你感觉到什么了吗？”

 

“是的，”John气喘吁吁地一边回答，一边检查自己。他停下动作，低头看看，然后看向Sherlock，“我想起作用了，有一点。”

 

“在我看来你还是老样子。”Sherlock皱着眉头说。

 

John再次往下看。“我想我长了条尾巴。”他简单地说道。

 

“让我看看。”说完Sherlock就去拉John的裤子。老天爷呀。Sherlock正在扒他的裤子。Sherlock的手指在John的屁股上用力拽他。John觉得他不能呼吸了，而且与他现在有了条尾巴无关。John清清喉咙，把Sherlock推回去，试着不要太急迫，他不想让自己尴尬。

 

“去去，Sherlock。”John说道。然后，他跪立在床上，拉下（后面的）裤子，真的出现了一条尾巴。

 

“那就是条狗了。”Sherlock说。

 

John扭头看了看，那绝对是条狗尾巴。对于比格犬来说太大了，但样子一样。John愿意打赌那一定是英国猎狐犬，和他的守护神一样。不过，他对此相当高兴，真的。狗是非常实用的，这意味着他几乎可以用自己的阿尼马格斯形态去任何地方，而不致引人侧目。

 

“我能再试一次吗？”John问道，“那里有什么东西，我已经很接近了。”

 

Sherlock静静地点点头，John再次闭上眼睛。这一次快多了。有什么在脑海深处蠢蠢欲动，他按了按。没反应。他更用力地按，迫使意志到达临界点，直到那东西猛地打开，力道几乎把他震到一边。

 

卧室的味道淹没了他的感官。他的魁地奇长袍，因为练习还满是汗水。Sherlock弄在床单上的墨水渍。Sherlock的味道。他的袜子是新的，闻起来还像在商店里一样。他能从自己的呼气中闻到晚饭的味道。John睁大眼睛。

 

“你好！”他兴高采烈地对Sherlock说道，蹦下床指着对方，“是你！你好啊！我最喜欢你了！嘿Sherlock你想不想去外面跑跑？也许你可以扔个东西，然后我会跳起来接住并给你拣回来。然后你可以扔个别的东西，我跳起来接住再给你拣回来。或者你就扔同样的东西。我跳起来接住给你拣回来！永远。不要。停止。玩耍！嘿Sherlock。”John蹦蹦跳跳，兜着圈子小跑，“Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock嘿Sherlock，来和我玩嘛，屋里的泥不够多啊。我们应该解决这个问题。你饿吗？我饿死啦，我们去找点死动物来吃吧，然后在上面打滚，那棒极了。你知道我们现在该干嘛吗？我们应该弄点肉来。你还好吧？你干什么哪？我饿死了，我们去……”

 

Sherlock对他施了一道咒语，然后一切都暗了下来。

 

* * *

 

John迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。就他的感觉来讲，出乎意料地好。他把手伸到后面，发现尾巴已经不见了。

 

“你刚才可能有点过于激进了。”John坐起来的时候，Sherlock说道，“太过深入狗的思想里。你需要更小心些。”

 

“Sherlock……”John缓了口气，坐起来，“那简直难以置信。你必须要试试。”

 

“你确定？”Sherlock问道，他眼睛里闪过一道光，“我非常确定你想让我给你扔个东西，好让你跑去给我捡回来……”

 

John闭了闭眼睛，“如果你敢对别人说一个字，Sherlock，我发誓我会……”

 

Sherlock哈哈大笑，“别那么戏剧化，John。我想试一次。”

 

“好吧，别太深入。”John担心地说道。如果Sherlock真变成一条龙可怎么办？

 

“如果你坚持的话，”Sherlock说，“魔杖准备好了？”

 

John抓紧母亲的魔杖，Sherlock轻轻闭上眼睛。John大气不敢出地看着Sherlock。他几乎能感觉到Sherlock脑袋中的齿轮在呼呼飞转。以无法测量的速度。在阖上的眼皮下面，Sherlock的眼睛在动。当他把全部精力投入到思维和魔法中时，脸上白皙的皮肤也变得柔和起来。John喜欢看他这个样子。脆弱、开放、美丽。也许他睡着的时候就是这样。John无法想象Sherlock会睡觉。他现在是那么的专注，这简直令人惊奇。John想知道如果他用嘴唇压上那美好的、丘比特之弓一样的唇上，Sherlock是否能注意到。

 

John眨眨眼睛，丘比特之弓不见了。一只小黑鼻头在原位冲他抽搐了几下。事实上，一只狐狸脑袋安在了Sherlock的身体上。看起来又小又滑稽。有的半人半兽可以接受。比如半人半马什么的。但人类的身体长了个狐狸脑袋看起来……很滑稽。没有别的词能形容了，真的。John盯着那只狐狸努力不要笑出声……那只狐狸也在瞪着他。Sherlock注意到变化了吗？他一定注意到了。狐狸的双眼期待地看着他。

 

“看来起作用了，Sherlock。”John非常轻柔地说道，他意识到自己能轻易吓到这只多疑的动物，他不确定Sherlock的脑子里有多少狐狸的部分。希望不要像之前他脑子的那只狗那么多。“你的头，是个狐狸脑袋的形状。”

 

Sherlock盯着他。

 

“也许你可以……更深入一些。”毕竟，头部是最难的部分。

 

Sherlock再次闭上眼睛，John屏住呼吸等待。他几乎能感觉到Sherlock的魔法中那独有的闪光环绕在他周围。他想要伸手去触碰，围绕着他们的光看起来是那么的密集。慢慢地，Sherlock的身体开始缩小，变矮。他的长袍变成了红棕色的皮毛，但就在这时有什么卡住了，变形也随即停止。John惊愕地看着Sherlock，举起自己的魔杖，但Sherlock又重新开始变形，这回是变回人形。John目瞪口呆地看着Sherlock再次变回Sherlock的样子。

 

“John，”他虔诚地低声说道，“我们让自己的意志超越了不可能，我们蔑视这个宇宙的实体，这真是……”Sherlock向后倒在床上，脑袋噗地一声落到床垫上，“哦，John，这太光荣了。”

 

John低头对Sherlock微笑。也就是说没有狐狸的思维了。这很好。Sherlock用力呼吸，他望着John然后纵声大笑。John感觉到紧张的气氛被打破，也跟着咯咯笑起来。他们的笑声在房间的石头墙壁上回荡。

 

* * *

 

Sherlock那天留到很晚。比他以前呆的都晚。他们一起练习了好几个小时的变形术。John更小心地接近，轻轻敲门然后缓缓推开，而不是不顾一切往里冲。这起作用了，他再也没有过于深入成为一只狗。再也没有越界。他们谁也没有成功的完全变形。不过，John最接近，他一次可以保持狗的形态（好吧，有两条人腿的狗）好几分钟，然后再变回人形。他觉得变形后稳定多了。甚至还让Sherlock搔了搔他垂下的耳朵。根据Sherlock的笔记，只要经过更多练习，他们就能在人和动物之间随意变形，容易得就像穿脱一件斗篷。而且保持动物的形态就和保持人类的形态一样容易。John还没有想太多等他可以那样的时候，他能做些什么，能去哪里。光是学习成为阿尼马格斯，这项挑战就已经够惊心动魄了。

 

累得实在无法继续时，他们一起倒在John的床上。

 

“进展得相当不错，对吧。”Sherlock轻轻说道。

 

“超赞。”John表示同意。

 

“我们只要再多碰面几次，就能完全变形了。”

 

“我想一旦可以完全变形，我们就不需要互相监督了。”John说道，心里沉甸甸的。他是那么喜欢这些会面，讨厌再也不用跟Sherlock消磨时间的想法。尽管他能想出别的事来一起做，但他努力不去想。

 

“回到晚上乖乖睡觉的时候，那多无聊。”

 

John大笑道，“我必须要说，能好好睡一晚的话我将感激不尽。”

 

“除了晚上去场地探索。”

 

“哦那一定挺好玩的。也许我们能发现费尔奇在禁林里迷了路。”

 

“或者困在一棵树上。”Sherlock笑着说。

 

“……你觉得他出了什么事？”

 

Sherlock摇摇头，“不知道，也许我们应该去调查调查，我很好奇。”

 

二人陷入沉默，John转身看着Sherlock。Sherlock也翻过身看着他。他的眼睛真美。

 

“怎么了？”Sherlock问道，他的声音很轻柔。

 

John犹豫着，想说的太多。这个疯子让他大开眼界，越过霍格沃茨的课堂看到了神奇的魔法世界。他们一起做这些只是因为有趣，因为有危险，因为他们可以。John从没意识到自己在霍格沃茨如此举足轻重，也许因为他一直只是其中的一部分而已。勇敢的儿子，好学生，忠诚的朋友，安静的格兰芬多。然而这才过了几个礼拜，他就在这里做着学校里其他学生都做不到的事。或连尝试都不敢尝试的事。John轻轻碰了碰Sherlock的脸颊。他的皮肤温暖柔软。放胆一试是那么的容易。靠过去亲吻这个疯狂的天才。John好奇Sherlock会怎么做。他是会把John推开还是回应这个吻。也许Sherlock在想着同样的事……Sherlock眯起眼睛看他，似乎有话要说。

 

“我想你的鼻子还在像狐狸一样抽搐。”John说道，最终断开交汇的视线，坐起身，脸上挂着轻松的微笑。

 

“啊。”Sherlock说完闭上眼睛，试图补救气氛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 1、John变成小狗后，脑子里冒出来的词基本上照搬了经典HP同人文《The Shoebox Project》：http://shoebox.lomara.org/ ，里面当小天狼星头一次变成大狗时脑子里面想的就是这些。那篇文好像是小天狼星和卢平的配对，有喜欢的可以去看看。
> 
> 2、我想让他们的衣服在变形时直接离开身体，这种处理对我来说比较容易。所以变形时衣服就消失了，变回来的时候又出现了。这和HP（书以及电影）是一致的。除了一处，在电影版《阿兹卡班的囚徒》中，小矮星彼得变成老鼠的速度太快，衣服都留下了。
> 
> 3、Sherlock是只红狐/赤狐。古怪、警觉、聪明，机警的狐狸先生。不是龙，抱歉了史矛革的粉丝们。


	6. 疑团重重

 

第二天早饭时，弗特斯克校长又发表了一次计划外的声明。

 

“斯莱特林学院向我报告，七年级生Victor Trevor于前天晚上某些时候在自己的宿舍里不见了，此后再也没有人看见过他。当然，Trevor先生可能出于某些原因离开了场地。他已经成年，可以按照自己的意愿来去。不管怎样，如果有人看见Victor，请通知老师。”

 

John心里一沉。一定是那一晚。那晚Sherlock决定不和John呆在在一起。如果Sherlock那天和John一起研究如何成为阿尼马格斯，就会完全扫清John对他的怀疑。为什么一定要是那一晚？他想相信Sherlock与费尔奇失踪的事件无关，可现在Victor也不见了，而且事实上费尔奇失踪那晚他有五分钟（或者十分钟）行踪不明，而Victor则是整整一个晚上。Victor还是Sherlock仅有的朋友之一。如果有谁对Sherlock晚上的活动有疑问的话（除了拉文克劳的室友和费尔奇以外），那就是他了。

 

在霍格沃茨学生们的窃窃私语中，弗特斯克校长重新落座。John听到大家在嘀咕密室什么的。确实上一次像这样的失踪还是发生在90年代初期，那时学校差点关门。就John所知，斯莱特林的继承人很可能真的回来过。从来没有人能说清密室到底是怎么回事。但它的受害者几乎都是麻瓜。Victor是生于古老的巫师家庭还是麻瓜出身？John实在不知道。不过，Victor在校袍下面穿的牛仔裤暗示是后者。

 

John望向在拉文克劳学院桌的Sherlock。对方已然在看着他了。John紧绷起来，直直地看回去，仰起下巴。Sherlock的眼神里有一丝谨慎，也许是悲伤，即使隔这么远John也能清楚看到。Sherlock担心John意识到是他吗？还是Sherlock怀疑John与这些起失踪有关？John对对方感觉到一阵混杂着喜爱的恐惧，他是那么喜欢两人在一起的时候，希望上述哪种想法都不真的。

 

* * *

 

当天晚上，John在房间里等Sherlock。如果Sherlock今天迟到或没来，John绝对不会去找他。事实上，他更担心的是Sherlock到了以后，自己不知道该说什么。早餐期间Sherlock的眼神在他脑海里挥之不去。那道冰冷的视线本应该让他寒到骨子里，不过奇怪的是并没有。

 

Sherlock进入房间时，John吓了一跳，房门迅速打开又迅速关上。Sherlock把拉文克劳的徽章变成格兰芬多的，还戴着John的眼镜。John一时看走了神。他不得不承认，眼镜戴在Sherlock脸上是个很好的伪装。很适合他。

 

“Hello John。”Sherlock说着把眼镜扔到床上，他的隐身衣还在上面。

 

“Sherlock。”John说道，但并没有从地上起来。

 

Sherlock坐到他旁边，“看起来，我们的绑架犯又动手了。”他说着用手梳过已经乱糟糟的头发。

 

“是的。”John应着，随后咽下自己的恐惧，继续说，“前天晚上，你有没有离开过宿舍？在我去过之后？”

 

“我？”Sherlock问道，“是啊，怀疑我是很自然的。两周之内失踪了两个人，两种情况都有一个共同的特征，就是我都不在你身边。”

 

“有趣的巧合。”John说。

 

“那倒未必。比如，想想有人失踪的那两个晚上，其他同样不在你身旁的学生。事实上，每次也没有人跟你在一起。在我离开现场后，你可以很轻松的回去对费尔奇做些什么。而前天晚上，在你离开拉文克劳塔楼之后，我想就没有人再见过你。失踪发生的两晚你都独自在宵禁之后的大厅里徘徊。也许都是你干的，John。”

 

John浑身冰冷。这话没错。实际上两天前，Mike Stamford曾见他离开公共休息室，但没有回来。他想知道是否……“不是我。”John抖着声音说道。

 

“很显然。”Sherlock表示同意，“没有动机……而你也可以忘掉是我干的这个想法。昨晚我很早就回宿舍了，并且整晚都呆在那里。你可以问任何一个拉文克劳。事实上，那个笨蛋Anderson吃早饭的时候还说，昨晚我踏踏实实呆在床上到是件好事，否则他就会怀疑我与这件事有关系。”

 

“所以根据一些拉文克劳男生的说法，你在宿舍里。这些人是不是就是那些不敢告诉老师你没在床上睡觉，因为你知道他们‘故事’的人？”

 

John知道自己这一步很冒险，但他需要知道，不管以何种方式。Sally曾经花一整天时间跟每一个愿意听她说的人讲，Sherlock有多爱瞎搅合，而那些失踪偏偏又没有其他解释。也许Sally毫不留情的信念渗入了他的内心。这让John不好受，但他就是有种感觉，Sherlock多多少少牵扯其中。这个男孩还有多少计划在进行？为什么要变成阿尼马格斯？为什么是John？

 

“你怎么敢这么说？”Sherlock阴沉地说道，他站起身，“我到底为什么想要伤害费尔奇？又为什么要抓Victor？”

 

John也站了起来，他轻声叫道：“Sherlock。”Sherlock很生气，眼里的盛怒穿透了John。

 

“Victor是我的朋友。”Sherlock厉声说道，“在霍格沃茨这么多年，他是唯一站在我这边的人。没有向我隐瞒或撒谎，没有在背后叫我怪胎。你竟然坚持认为我与他的失踪有关，就因为我喜欢破坏学校的规则。就因为我有点不一样。”

 

John的心沉了下去，他知道Sherlock是对的。Sherlock牵扯进这些失踪的动机并不比John多。Sherlock曾相信John，为什么他就不能一样相信他呢？现在John说错了话，Sherlock火冒三丈，对Sally、Anderson那些人的怒火和挫败全都冲他来了。

 

“我不打扰你推理了，”Sherlock说着从床上一把抓起隐身衣甩到自己身上，“我确定弗特斯克校长会乐意听你的发现，你的推理能力显然能够胜任解决失踪案。哪怕连魔法部都不能。”

 

说完，他就冲出John的房间。John说不出话来，只能跟着他进入公共休息室里。一张桌子在Sherlock经过时被推到一边，有位在笔记上打瞌睡的五年级生被惊醒，她跳起来抓住自己的羊皮纸。画像打开又关上，Sherlock走了。John想在后面喊他，但公共休息室里全是人。他为什么不在他离开前阻止呢？在脑海里，他看着自己抓住Sherlock的手腕，把他拉回来握住他，告诉他自己相信她，一切都会好的。让怒气慢慢消散。

 

John转身走回自己的房间。在身后轻轻关上门。他在生自己的气，很想把自己撕了，他对Sherlock实在太糟糕了。忘记了Victor是Sherlock仅有的朋友之一。也许是他唯一的朋友，除了John以外。噢，现在John把这个也搞砸了。他们还是朋友吗？还是Sherlock已经完全没有朋友了？他心里渴望做点什么来弥补Sherlock。给他派只猫头鹰，溜进他的宿舍，向他解释。解释自己错得离谱，他永远不该怀疑他。说他相信Sherlock。说他爱他。他愿意为那个穿黑色长袍的疯子做任何事。

 

John在房间里兜圈子，寻找补救的办法。挽回一切。他无力地跌在床上，紧紧闭上眼睛，试图屏蔽掉愤怒、挫败、和他毫无缘由伤害了别人的感觉。他感觉很糟。而且还有一只狗存在在脑海深处。他猜那条狗永远不会走开。Sherlock帮助他从根本上改变了自己，从前的感觉现在全都不一样了。他伸向那条狗的内心，打开夹在两个自己中间的那扇门，轻轻进去。他感觉到爪子、尾巴、长鼻子和皮毛。他团成一个小球，第一次完全变成了狗的形态。他知道自己的变形毫无瑕疵。他都不必睁开眼睛确认一下。感觉上就是完整了。就像他驻留在一个完美适合却又完全不同的身体里面。那就是他，只是有点不一样。保持这种形态很难。但狗狗的思维要简单得多。没有后悔或悲伤，没有自我厌恶。一切都很安全。他觉得这样很好。以人的形态他永远没法知道Sherlock曾来过这里，但变成狗以后，这间屋子里那种强烈的、翻腾的味道闻起来是那么浓烈。Sherlock。John呼气，在舌头上品尝着空气。他将自己团得更紧，试图把那个人类推开。他不想要。他不想感觉，不想思考。他想要麻木、安静和冷冷的寂静。

 

* * *

 

到了早上John是人类的形态。他猜自己睡着以后就变了回来。保持狗的形态就像在大风天里不让袍子被吹起来。能做到，但超级难。那天早上Sherlock没去吃早餐。John习惯了每天早上至少和Sherlock交换一个匆匆的眼神，见他不在拉文克劳学院桌旁（有时是斯莱特林学院桌）感觉很奇怪。Victor Trevor依旧下落不明。斯莱特林的七年级生坐在他们的老位子上，长凳上为他留了一个空位。Victor是级长，还非常受欢迎，每个人都在谈论他的失踪。有人担心如果他不赶快出现，学校可能会被关闭。丢员工是一回事，丢学生问题可就大了，尤其还是像Victor那么受欢迎那么有魅力的学生。没有空位留给Sherlock。拉文克劳的人甚至似乎都没有注意到他逃掉了早饭。John不确定不吃饭对Sherlock来说是否正常。他只是在他们成为朋友之后才开始留意的。诚然，从那时起他的脑子就一刻不停想着Sherlock，但他不知道在这两个礼拜之外，Sherlock还有什么习惯。

 

* * *

 

一直到上变形课之前，John都没有开始为Sherlock烦恼。Sherlock没有去大厅吃午饭，尽管这没什么不寻常的。但John看到Sherlock不在拉文克劳学院桌的时候，还是感觉到一阵恼怒涌过全身。他还要生多久的气啊？他们那一点意见不合不代表大厅现在归John了……但是当麦格教授在变形课上问他去哪儿了时，拉文克劳的学生告诉她从前一晚就没有人见过他，John的心沉了下去。看起来好像Sherlock跑去追查什么秘密，然后自己也被卷了进去。麦格教授记下Sherlock没来上课，但按照Victor Trevor的前例来看，教师们至少还要等一天才会报告学校。麦格教授的表情忧郁又担忧。Molly看起来也在担心，至少John不是唯一一个。那堂课John一个字也没听进去，下一堂课也是。

 

等到他到达大厅吃晚餐的时候，胃里像有无数蝴蝶在咬他，他怀疑自己一口也咽不下去。他一进门，马上就看向拉文克劳学院桌，然后心里一沉。Sherlock不在。如果因为他们吵架，而让他发了什么不测……John永远不会原谅自己。就是这样。

 

他转身往格兰芬多的公共休息室走，脑子里的念头像一大群蜜蜂绕着他的头嗡嗡飞。他甚至都不知道自己是怎么回去的，但是当他从脑海里的坏念头中回过神来时，他已经坐在自己的床上了。如果他可以用某种方法追踪Sherlock离开这个房间后的行踪，从John（也许是任何人）最后见到他的地方。如果可以……他突然想起来。 _Watson_ _，你这个笨蛋。_ 他对自己说道。他闭上眼睛进入头脑深处，去寻找那只英国猎狐犬，这次找到那只狗容易多了。他开始变形。只是进行到改变头部。这种形态几乎不可能保持多长时间，但他深吸一口气，在气味的汪洋中找寻并锁定Sherlock的味道。话说回来他差不多已经记住了那个味道。他深吸口气，然后“嘭”得一声脑袋又变了回来。

 

在城堡里是不可能变成狗的，哪怕只是变一下头。他在胖妇人的画像处冒了次险，时间刚够他跟着气味往左而不是往右。他变回来，一头冲下走廊。大部分学生都在吃晚饭，但总有几个离群的，尽量不引人注意是比较明智的做法。他希望Sherlock的斗篷还在自己这里。他想知道如果自己变成狗以后穿它还管不管用。当他到达三岔路末端的楼梯平台时，看到窗边有一个七年级的斯莱特林。她正在跟魔药课的老师说话，John不确定那位老师叫什么。事实上，John对这位教授知道得不多，他还没上这门课就放弃了魔药，但John决定小心为上。他低头假装重新系鞋带。这没准儿太显眼了，一个七年级学生不用魔法系鞋带。不过没关系，教授和学生往前走了，John可以变形闻到楼梯下面的气味。当他下楼梯走进前厅时，不用变形就知道Sherlock从正门离开了城堡。他迅速溜出门，低头躲到一边，希望沉重的橡木门发出的呻吟没有引起别人的注意。

 

John坐在门边的草地上。在渐渐褪色的暮光中，闭上眼睛，脑袋向后靠着城堡的硬石墙。他深吸一口气，然后又吸一口，右手攥紧又松开，试图让自己狂乱的思绪冷静下来。他进入头脑中，感觉到那只狗就躲在那里，然后迈步进去。他每变一次，似乎就更容易一点。但他还是需要推动，完全沉浸在想要寻找Sherlock气味的渴望中。无论如何都要找到Sherlock。他让这种不顾一切的感觉为自己的意志注入力量，沉入到狗的思维中，越来越深越来越深，直到完全把他淹没。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 1、 哈利波特与密室设定在1992-1993。看同人的时光真是飞逝啊。希望这个事实让你们觉得自己老了，就像我一样。天啊~


	7. 狐狸与猎狐犬

 

猎犬跑过学校的场地，鼻子贴着草丛。他轻松地跟随着气味，这两天没有下雨，所以没有多少味道混在一起。只有蜘蛛、雨水、学生、魁地奇球员们的汗水、狩猎场看守……他跟着Sherlock的气味穿过其他味道，径直穿过场地一直来到禁林边上。气味在这里消失了。

 

 _现在怎么办，_ 猎犬想。

  

就在这个时候，他认出一个味道。不可思议的甜蜜、愉悦的味道。他在自己的卧室里闻过。还没有好好想过那到底是什么。从哪里来。卧室里的味道非常淡，只是一缕气息。在这里，在禁林边上，却令人沉醉。当他意识到那是什么的时候，差点笑出来。这是狐狸的味道。狐狸Sherlock。那精致的小脸，黑眼珠和抽动的鼻子。猎犬再次低下鼻子，跟着气味走进黑暗中。

 

森林里各种感觉杂乱无章。声音、气味、味道。猎犬短暂地跟丢了狐狸的气味，因为他可不敢放任自己靠近路中间的刺猬尸体。当他再次追踪到时，气味变得更加强烈、浓郁。他努力不要跟得太紧，不敢冒风险在植被下面的气味中跟丢。狐狸一定在森林里跑了好几个小时，路径随机地从一个地点到另一个地点，在某个地方来来回回。每次当路径重叠时，猎犬都跟着气味最浓烈的那条路走，希望节省追踪的时间。在与狐狸相同的路线上，猎犬没有闻到其他味道。也就是说没有被追捕。他到外面来干嘛，一整晚到处跑？终于那股浓烈美好的味道变得异常强烈，猎犬知道他非常接近了。他蹲在一根倒塌的枯木旁，往底下看，心脏怦怦直跳。一双黑眼珠也在看向他。他大大地呼了口气。狐狸被吓坏了，猎犬可以从他全身上下闻出来。他受伤了吗？很难说。猎犬闭上眼睛，让大脑放松，回到它原始的形态。这花的时间比他预期的要长。不过当他最终吸气时，闻到的只有潮湿的林地。

 

John睁开眼睛，他看不到枯木下的Sherlock，太黑了。他取出自己的魔杖，选了父亲的那把，把母亲的装回口袋，然后指着阴暗处。

 

“狐狸飞来。”他轻声说道。狐狸从藏身之处飘出来，在John面前的空气中缓缓转圈，四条小腿挣扎着，又叫又咬，尾巴甩来甩去，试图逃跑。John之前没见过Sherlock完全变形，他是只极漂亮的狐狸。John对他施咒，狐狸再度变回Sherlock，意识不清，衣服破破烂烂还青一块紫一块的。

 

John在他瘫在地上之前冲到他身边。他双手捧起Sherlock的脸，至少他还是完整的，这让John放了些心。

 

“Sherlock。”John声音沙哑的唤他，停顿一下然后打起精神，轻轻地摇晃对方。“Sherlock。”这次更大声，声音在绝望的边缘。

 

Sherlock的眼睛扇动着睁开，他抬头迷迷糊糊地看向John。

 

“John。”他轻声说道。

 

John没有认真想过那件事。他全身放松下来，Sherlock就在这儿，还活着。平平安安地在他手中。他俯身用额头抵着Sherlock的，放松地叹息一声，将一个轻柔的吻印在Sherlock的额头上。

 

“John。”Sherlock在John撤身时叫他，这次更清楚了些，。

 

“Sherlock，”John虔诚地低语道，略作停顿后后问他，“你没事吧？”他跪起来，开始检查Sherlock全身。

 

“发生了什么？”Sherlock问道。

 

“你从昨天晚上就失踪不见了。”John说，他注意到Sherlock的手掌有一道伤口。看起来很糟，他绝对得去医院，并在明天早上之前让伤口愈合。

 

“我想确认Victor在不在森林里。”Sherlock说着慢慢坐起来，环视四周。

 

John心都碎了。他们的争吵。Sherlock独自跑到这里是因为他。为了证明自己的清白，来找Victor。John应该和他一起的。

 

“我非常抱歉，Sherlock。”John说。

 

“我很生气，变了形，我想可能太深入了。让狐狸过于进入我的思想。我忘了自己是谁。”Sherlock摇了摇头。

 

John曾在Sherlock的笔记里看过。缺乏经验的阿尼马格斯可能会把自己困在变形后的动物思维中，忘了他们到底是谁，有时会长达好几年。

 

“你……”Sherlock顿了顿，“你是怎么找到我的？”

 

John说：“关于英国猎狐犬有意思的一点是：我们特别擅长找狐狸。”

 

“你变了形然后……John，”Sherlock的声音越来越小，没有John，他很可能会在禁林里迷失好几年，“谢谢你。”他睁大眼睛，粗鲁地拉过John的衣领，吻上他的嘴唇。

 

Sherlock。在吻John。Sherlock。肾上腺素在John的血管里嘶嘶作响。几乎让他浑身发颤。Sherlock的嘴唇贴着他。这个吻很用力、强硬。被Sherlock吻跟被别人吻完全不一样。Sherlock抓着他的斗篷领子，John抬起手覆在Sherlock的手上，握住那些修长的手指。John向前靠，更加靠近他。Sherlock没有放手，他移动嘴唇，湿湿的贴着John的嘴。John小心翼翼地慢慢回应这个吻，放松嘴唇和Sherlock一起移动。Sherlock更深的吻他，John由着他去。当他们最终分开时，Sherlock已经气喘吁吁。

 

“呃，不客气……”John说，“我是指救援……不过其他也是。”他希望这样说能明白。

 

Sherlock看着他笑，还没缓过气来。

 

* * *

 

他们花了些时间找到走出森林的路。John没敢冒险在户外再次变形，现在他们都见识到做过头的风险。他在寻找Sherlock的时候，没有太留意走哪条路，他太慌乱了。不过跟着自己的狗脚印回到森林边缘还是很轻容易的。在John魔杖的光亮下看到肥沃的土壤着实让人送了口气。John扶着Sherlock，他一整天都没吃东西，昨晚很可能也整夜没睡。他又虚弱又伤痕累累，一回到城堡John就要直接把他带去医务室。就霍格沃茨的老师们所知，他还跟费尔奇和Victor一样是失踪人员呢。

 

当他们到达森林边缘时，John已经把Sherlock的胳膊搭在自己肩膀上，承担对方的大部分重量。这样的接触简直不可思议。每一次Sherlock的身体滑向他，似乎都能激起火花。他能感觉到Sherlock瘦长的身体散发出的热量。John忍不住想起他们的吻。Sherlock感谢自己及时找到他。他想知道这是肾上腺素的反应，还是他认真的？他不知道自己是否真想开口问。他还没有问过Sherlock任何与这件事沾边的问题。而且，他还没有认真问过 _自己_ 这些问题呢。好吧，遇见Sherlock之后没有。他对自己的一切认知都动摇了。就像他在认识Sherlock之前是一个人，现在遇见他之后就变成了另一个人。Sherlock极大地充实了他的生活，叫他没有时间坐下来好好想想自己现在到底是什么。他紧紧揽着Sherlock的身侧，手指因期待而抽动。

 

“你想在这里休息一下吗？”他问道，Sherlock看起来精疲力竭。

 

“是的。”Sherlock回答。

 

John不情愿地放开他，两个男孩坐在禁林边缘柔软的草地上。

 

“你可以治疗我。”Sherlock说道。

 

“不行，我们应该送你去医务室。”

 

“别犯傻，John，如果你医好我，我就可以去见弗特斯克，告诉他我是去看我哥哥，他忘了给我派猫头鹰。如果你带我去医务室，我就必须编一个精心的谎言，不能涉及变成阿尼马格斯跑去禁林，也不能提到Victor和费尔奇的失踪。谎言越简单越好。细节太多看起来就像在说谎。”

 

“为什么不告诉他们阿尼马格斯的事？”John问道，“我想咱们得去注册，不过那也不太坏。我猜咱们会是一段时间内注册的最年轻的阿尼马格斯。他们会认为这……很了不起。”

 

“不，这两件事我们都不会做。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“还有谜题要解，John。我们还没有得到我们需要的一切，一旦我们得到了，剩下的只是把碎片拼在一起。”Sherlock停顿下来，看着一只蜘蛛匆匆爬过他的靴子跑进森林里，Sherlock顺着它的方向，望向黑暗的禁林，“费尔奇和Victor不可能在其他地方，你知道吗。除非他们离开了学校的场地。但我认为没有。他们消失得太快、太简单。我们还得再进去一次。不是马上，等我们有了更多数据以后。”

 

John也望向森林，它看起来比之前更阴暗可怖了。也许是他的眼睛调节到开阔场地的缘故。

 

“我知道你会治疗擦伤和淤青，John。”Sherlock说道，“全学校都知道你有多擅长黑魔法防御。我记得你在四年级的时候就能使出成形的守护神，几道擦伤对你来说算不了什么。”

 

John知道Sherlock在奉承他，但是……该死，这有用。Sherlock的双眼直透人心，他握住John的手，John觉得手指发痒，“求你了，”他说，“只是为了以防万一，万一到时候我们需要这张王牌呢？”

 

John倔强地与他对视，如果Sherlock想要治疗却不让老师来，那他就只能自己给自己治。Sherlock慢慢眨眼，一次、两次，恳求他。

 

“哦好吧。”John的决心碎了一地，他低头看着他们紧握的双手，轻轻地捏了捏。不过，抬头时他刚好看见Sherlock脸上胜利的表情，转瞬即逝。

 

* * *

 

他们抵达城堡后，John和Sherlock直奔弗特斯克办的公室。John并没有上去。Sherlock跟校长说完，再次平安回到宿舍后，会给他派猫头鹰。他详细解释了自己并不需要和学院的院长联系，就能知道校长办公室的口令是他哥哥的名字“弗洛林”。John甚至都不知道弗特斯克有个哥哥。Sherlock对巫师世界的了解比John多得多，这太了不起了。而且他还记得这位兄弟的名字。他们一边走，Sherlock一边试着跟John解释他脑子里是如何建立一个城堡模型，并用它来记忆东西的……大概这样，在John听来跟算数占卜法似的。他更喜欢咒语、魔咒、反魔咒这些你可以用魔杖指着的东西。Sherlock的魔法深入到他的大脑和灵魂的每一处，不只是他拿魔杖的那只胳膊。

 

该分开的时候，John看着Sherlock，他不想留下他一个人。看看上次这样做的结果是什么。他想再检查一遍，确保没有遗漏。没有被他不知怎么回事忽略掉的擦伤或割伤。Sherlock看起来很好，就连外袍也补好了……John应该再检查一遍。

 

“别瞎担心了。”Sherlock突然简洁地说道。

 

“我没有瞎担心。”John说。

 

“你有。”

 

John目光坚定地看着他。他握着Sherlock的手腕把他拉近。

 

“不，”他用另一只手抚摸Sherlock的脸颊，说：“我没有。”

 

John的心脏在胸腔里狂跳。没什么能阻止Sherlock后退，说明森林里发生的事只是肾上腺激素在作祟。而John则不会再越界。他也许再也不能摸Sherlock的脸。Sherlock看着他，这一刻在延长，他们周围的空气都凝滞了。两个人都害怕打破僵局（或害怕打不破这个僵局，John不知道是哪一种）。

 

最终，John的耐心被耗尽。他毅然地抚摸过Sherlock的颧骨，向后伸到他的脖颈后面，将Sherlock拉向自己的嘴唇，Sherlock没有拒绝。

 

这一次，这个吻要温柔得多。没有了危险，贴着John的Sherlock的嘴唇很柔软。他的胳膊环上John的腰，将对方拉近，紧紧贴着自己。他加深这个吻，灵巧的舌头在John的下唇上肆虐。紧随而来的牙齿让John战栗，他轻轻咬着John的嘴唇。John回应地张开嘴，自己的舌头越过Sherlock的牙齿然后扫过对方的舌尖。美妙的质感。John吸气，Sherlock的味道充满肺部。他后撤了一寸，歪了歪头，然后没有耐性地再次消除距离，嘴唇重新压住Sherlock，他的手指揉捏着Sherlock的后颈。他的大脑在那天晚上头一次平静下来。

 

一吻毕，Sherlock转身走向弗特斯克的办公室。

 

“我会派猫头鹰给你。”他扭头对那位头发乱糟糟的格兰芬多简短地说道。

 

John点点头，然后从迷糊中摆脱出来，一边看着Sherlock走远一边对自己施了个幻身咒。

 

* * *

 

John回到卧室后不久，字条就到了。他能想象得出Sherlock匆匆忙忙地与弗特斯克的谈话。校长迷迷糊糊地眨着眼，还穿着睡裤呢。

 

“ _我曾瞎得像只鼹鼠，不过学聪明虽晚，总胜过不学。_ _SH_ ”

 

John微笑着读着这行字，次数多到自己都不愿承认。他把这张字条和其他字条一起放在枕头下面，入睡时手指还在抚摸羊皮纸的毛边。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 1、 我认为要非常训练有素的阿尼马格斯才能在变形后保持着人类的内心。John显然还差得远，他在变成猎犬后还是那只“狗狗”。而Sherlock则完全迷失了。  
> 2、 我觉得狐狸之于英国猎狐犬，就像猫薄荷之于猫。放心，这篇没有人兽什么的。  
> 3、 “像鼹鼠一样瞎”引自原著《歪唇男人》一案，哎呀呀，Sherlock，感情啊感情。（原文：“我承认我曾经瞎得活像鼹鼠。不过学聪明虽晚，总还是胜于不学。”）


	8. 我不介意/都挺好

 

“快起床，John！”

 

John感觉在Sherlock爬上床的时候床垫塌了向一边。John知道是Sherlock。还有谁能这么早爬到他床上？他懒洋洋地伸手去抓Sherlock的脚踝，却只抓到一把空气，也许他该睁开眼睛或什么的。他再次伸手，这回手指握住了Sherlock细瘦的脚踝，就在裤脚下方。John的手向上滑摸到Sherlock的膝盖，向后一带，Sherlock就倒在他身上，膝盖分别落在John的腰部两侧。John睁开一只睡意朦胧的眼睛，对Sherlock露出温暖的微笑。

 

“早上好。”他轻轻地嘟囔道。

 

房间里的气氛变了。John能看出Sherlock在低头看他，表情高深莫测。

 

“John，”Sherlock说道，“两天前试图去搜索禁林是我太草率了。我们需要找到Victor和费尔奇的联系。我需要…… _我们_ 需要数据。还要快。”

 

“你倒是直奔主题啊？”John轻声说道。

 

Sherlock别开头，“我睡不着。”他承认道。

 

John一手滑到Sherlock的大腿上，指甲扣进裤子的布料里，再挠下来。他能感觉到Sherlock在他上方颤抖。

 

“所以你过来叫我起床，之后再闯进斯莱特林学院，搜索Victor的房间。”

 

John的另一只手也迂回地放到Sherlock的另一条腿上。

 

“是的，时间对我们极其重要……”John抓着Sherlock的腿把他拉近，贴着自己的勃起。隔着毯子的感觉有些迟钝，但John知道Sherlock足以注意到。

 

Sherlock眨眼低头看他，“……你穿裤子了吗？”他分心地问道。

 

“没。”John轻柔地说道。

 

“但……我们没有时间了，John。”

 

“今天是星期天，”John说，“等所有人下楼吃早饭时，才是不被打扰的最好时机。”John抬手用一根手指勾住Sherlock的衣领，把他拉下来，“如果你一晚上都在想这件事，那你的脑子需要休息一下了。”

 

Sherlock有些抗拒。

 

“拜托，”John低声耳语，“让我帮你。”

 

Sherlock脸上的表情John永远都不会忘。直到此刻，Sherlock才看清John是如何打破他的围墙，进入他的生命。他任由自己被拉下去，落向John的嘴唇。

 

John挺身迎向这个吻，嘴唇温柔地蹭着Sherlock，手臂紧紧地环着Sherlock的脖子。

 

Sherlock之前曾和人这么亲近过吗？他看起来有些迟疑，John应该问问。

 

Sherlock张嘴舔进John嘴里，臀部贴着John的勃起起伏。John在Sherlock的口中呻吟，他的头脑、思想一片空白。

 

随后Sherlock的双手无处不在。它们在他身侧，滑下去又摸上来，不耐烦的拉扯着床单。

 

亲吻断开，John大口大口地喘气。

 

“这是……？”他开口问道。

 

“闭嘴，John。”Sherlock戏谑地说道。清早的阳光斜斜地洒在两人身上，映着他脸上的微笑。

 

John抬眼看他，有些眩晕，另一个男孩儿对他来说真是个悖论。

 

Sherlock立刻把床单拉到John的胯部，有力的胳膊将其推到一边。但还不足以解放他的阴茎。

 

Sherlock吻John的脸颊、颌线，沿着脖颈吻下来，他的舌头轻弹John的脉搏，指尖描过他的锁骨。

 

John拉扯着解开Sherlock的外袍，任其滑下对方的后背，脱离幽幽的阳光落在地上。John动作狂乱地拽着Sherlock的领带。他满心的好奇似乎永远无法满足。在这些翻飞的袍子下面的Sherlock是什么样？在拉文克劳制服下面的这个人是什么样？一旦你抽离掉负责逻辑、演绎、分析的大脑，下面会剩下什么？他想让Sherlock完全暴露。他拉过对方，Sherlock顺着他，John扭身让Sherlock后背着床，而John则覆在他身上，胯部还裹在纠结的床单里。

 

他不加掩饰的表情让Sherlock顿了顿，“让我来。”他喃喃地说，随后灵巧聪明的手指解开了领带。John则忙着解Sherlock的衬衫。速度很快。拆开层层包裹。

 

他褪去Sherlock身上的衬衫。这就是他了，苍白的，在他身下几乎颤抖。一只银质小药瓶用条细链挂在他的脖子上，药瓶的银色和Sherlock皮肤的白色形成鲜明对比。

 

Sherlock气息不稳地吸了口气，睁大双眼信任地看向John。

 

John俯身想要去吻他，胸口的皮肤一寸一寸地与Sherlock接触。这回对方真的颤抖了。

 

John温柔地吻上他，一只手握住Sherlock颤抖的手指。

 

“嘿，”断开亲吻时，John用一只胳膊肘撑起自己离开对方，“没事的。”

 

“我很好。”Sherlock说道。

 

“你在发抖。”

 

“身体背叛了我，”Sherlock嘟囔道，“我对这种人际互动的顺序不太熟悉。”

 

John笑了，用手指轻轻梳过Sherlock的黑色头发。

 

“我明白，”他低声说道，抚过Sherlock的颧骨再回到他的发际线，“感觉好吗？”

 

回答是：“很美妙。”

 

“很好。让我……”John喜欢让Sherlock感觉好，如果他喜欢这个，那就做呗。他继续抚摸Sherlock的头发，手指擦着头皮回来。Sherlock闭上眼睛，叹息着倚向他的触摸。John再一次轻抚他的颧骨，沿着颌线越过嘴唇，在John重复这种缓慢的接触模式时，Sherlock忽扇着紧闭上眼睛。John毫不怀疑Sherlock一定已经注意到了这种模式。他将食指压向Sherlock的嘴唇，然后向下滑，Sherlock在手指经过时吻了一下。

 

“吻我。”Sherlock轻声说道。

 

John俯下身，嘴唇轻轻压上Sherlock。它们柔软又温暖。Sherlock回吻他，舌头扫过John的唇瓣。John张开嘴，舌头溜进Sherlock的口中。他的手指一直在对方的发间，只有一次偏离路线溜到他的下颌然后又回来。

 

John撤回身看着Sherlock。他不再发抖了。Sherlock伸手够他，一只手轻轻放在John胸前，在他心脏上方。John很好奇Sherlock是否在测他的脉搏。加快了，毫无疑问。John任由Sherlock的手在他的胸前游移。看着苍白细瘦的手抚摸他颜色较深的皮肤。John很健康，多年的魁地奇训练让他身体结实。他喜欢Sherlock的手指在他身上移动的方式。游走到肚脐上方然后又回到前胸和锁骨。

 

Sherlock拉着他的肩膀让他俯身，并亲吻他的锁骨，舌头沿着锁骨留下一条湿痕。John战栗着，臀部本能地顶向Sherlock的大腿。Sherlock一只手绕到John的脖颈后方，拉低他进入另一个缠绵悱恻的吻。

 

当一吻完毕时，John能看出Sherlock眼里有疑问。

 

“什么问题？”他呢喃道。

 

“太傻了。”Sherlock说。

 

“不，不傻。”John轻笑着回答，“这种事没什么好傻气的。”他轻轻摸着Sherlock的胳膊，“告诉我。我可没办法从你心里演绎出来，对吧？”

 

Sherlock摇摇头。

 

“我不介意。”John说。

 

Sherlock闭上双眼，一只手再度放到John胸前。

 

“如果我可以看着你，”那只手往下滑去，“我会非常喜欢这样的。”手停下，拇指划过John的髋骨，随后拿开。

 

两人顿了一下。John看向Sherlock，他还闭着眼睛。

 

“你想要看着我给自己……”John指了指床单。

 

Sherlock睁开眼睛，紧紧锁住John的视线，“我非常愿意，是的。”

 

John伸出一只手，掌心朝着Sherlock的脸，眼神漆黑。

 

“舔。”他轻声下达命令。

 

Sherlock抬手握住John的手腕，将那只提供给他的手掌拉向自己。他忽扇着闭上眼睛，舌头从John脉搏一直舔到指尖，再向下舔回来，绕着掌心画圈。

 

John嘶了一声，垂下头努力不要再次将臀部顶向Sherlock。

 

Sherlock发出开心的声音，牙齿小口咬着John的手掌边缘，舌头再次横扫过掌心，然后拉开距离。

 

“谢谢你。”John嘟囔道。他用拇指和食指捏起床单。一边看着Sherlock，一边拉开床单，感觉自己的阴茎跳出来。他用潮湿的手掌握住阴茎，滑下柱身，然后再回来，滑过顶部进行充分湿润。Sherlock看着他，记忆着。John不想让自己的眼睛离开Sherlock的脸。看着他那么全神贯注毫不设防，美得让人移不开视线。John慢慢移动自己的手，轻轻地上下撸动。他不想让这个结束得太快。

 

“John。”Sherlock轻声说。

 

“Sherlock，”John叫他，Sherlock的视线猛地对上John的眼睛。“你喜欢看着我吗？”John问道，低头瞄了一眼自己的老二然后又抬起头。Sherlock跟随着他的视线也向下看然后再抬头。

 

“这太不一样了，看着别的人……”他的声音越来越小，食指轻轻碰了碰John的胸口，好像他是玻璃做的。John努力不要靠向Sherlock的触碰，尽管他情不自禁地握紧了阴茎上的手。

 

“对我来说也很不同，有你看着，”他说，“绝对更刺激。”

 

“好吗？”Sherlock问道。

 

“当然很好。”

 

Sherlock用手肘撑起自己，脑袋和John齐平，问道，“我能吻你吗？”

 

“Sherlock，和我在一起，你可以做你想做的一切，没有什么是我不能让你——”

 

Sherlock的嘴唇贴住他，这个吻粗鲁且充满占有欲。Sherlock靠得更近，John的勃起离他的腹部只有几英寸。Sherlock抓着John的肩膀，使他无法后退。John发出呻吟，手指几乎是猛烈地扭转着阴茎头部。Sherlock放开他，转而去亲他的下巴，吻也柔和下来。他的手滑下John的前胸和小腹，刚好避开肚脐停下。Sherlock断开亲吻，低头看着，一根手指轻轻划着John的手。John放慢动作，好让Sherlock试探性的手指不至于滑开。

 

“上帝，Sherlock，这真是……”

 

John停下手上的动作。Sherlock的指尖滑过他的每一根手指。好像John能透过自己的手感觉到他的触碰，落在自己的阴茎上。瘦长的指头轻轻滑过他。John全身都箭在弦上。他确定Sherlock近得足以感觉到他重重的心跳，现在他是那个几乎要发抖的人了。

 

“别停。”Sherlock嘟囔道。

 

“如果我动的话，我就要——”

 

“那就动。”Sherlock说道，用自己的手环住John的手，迫使他向上越过阴茎头部，然后再次向下。

 

高潮在他体内炸开，快感像一道强烈的金光冲过全身。浓厚的喷发弄湿了床单。John发出长长的失神的呻吟，向前弓起身体，脑袋埋在Sherlock身上。

 

Sherlock的心跳也加快了，John能在一波波的快感间歇短暂地感觉到。他绷紧身体再度呻吟。Sherlock任由他出声，胳膊环住更安全的区域——John的肩膀——而John瘫在他身上，尽量让那团污渍远离Sherlock的裤子。

 

“那很……好。”Sherlock说，他在笑，一根手指穿过John的头发。

 

John咯咯笑着，表示同意，“那是 _非常_ 地好。”

 

* * *

 

他们那样呆了一会儿，蜷在John的床上，阳光柔和。John可以看到Sherlock的勃起在裤子里绷紧，事实上，他很感激这点。他曾有过一个念头，也许John不是Sherlock会在这方面感兴趣的人。但证据摆在那里，几乎不需要任何演绎。John想问问他是否想……嗯，做点什么。但Sherlock之前和John时的迟疑让他又想了想。于是两个人谁也没提。似乎让John满足Sherlock就满足了。这样挺好。一切都好。他的高潮来得太猛，John心满意足地躺在这儿，像没有骨头一样，一整天都躺在这里。不幸的是，最终卫生间在召唤他。他跳下床穿过房间从衣钩上取下睡袍，很享受地看着Sherlock睁大眼睛看着自己。他喜欢光着身子，不过更喜欢让Sherlock看到他光着的身子。

 

等John再次回到床上时，Sherlock都没怎么动。John用手指蹭着Sherlock的肋骨。

 

“喜欢你看到的？”他问道。

 

“我不知道你在说什么。”Sherlock的眼睛坚决地盯着天花板，手指相抵放在下巴下面。

 

John咧开嘴笑，Sherlock瞥了他一眼，也笑了。他斜靠过来在John的嘴上狠狠亲了一口。

 

“嘿，Sherlock，”John过了一会儿说道，伸手去拿挂在Sherlock脖子上的小瓶子，“这是什么？”

 

“银药瓶。”Sherlock说，他的思绪显然已经回到溜进斯莱特林公共休息室的任务上面了。他拍开John的手。

 

“我能看出来，很显然。”John说。

 

“是我的魔药课上的。”

 

“哦对了，你在上魔药课，不是吗？名字很有趣的那个课，每个学院只有两名学生能上。”

 

“名字叫做‘银药瓶’，John。”

 

“哦，银药瓶，那就说得通了。你有一个嘛。所以每个被允许上课的学生都会得到一个银药瓶。作为什么，奖励吗？”

 

Sherlock坐起来，“这是个传统，John。我想是个奖励，我们课上只有八个人。”他确认道。

 

John也坐起来，他猜他们应该继续这个话题。

 

“里面有什么东西吗？”他问道。

 

“没有，现在还没有。”Sherlock说着，对他轻轻笑了一下。

 

John可以看着那朵微笑看一辈子。高兴的Sherlock是个美景。他忍不住也露出微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 1、I don’t mind/ It’s all fine…我决定不了用哪个名字，所以就把两个都放上了。“I don’t mind”出自Sign of Three，It’s all fine出自A Study in Pink。（如果还有人不知道的话）
> 
> 2、我知道现如今从亲嘴直接跳到上床有点快了，但我一直提醒自己，这都是18、19的大小伙子啊！他们还能怎么办！
> 
> 3、“It was only now, Sherlock saw how John had broke through his walls and entered his life”略微借鉴了电影《天鹅绒金矿》的段落。
> 
> 4、“银药瓶”完全是我原创。我想象在霍格沃茨的传统中，七年级的课（尤其是越古老的，例如魔药课）全都非常有名且难度极高。


	9. 盘旋的秃鹫

 

“只要选择正确的时机，谁都可以进入任何地方。”Sherlock说道，此时他们正匆忙走在地下室又一条漆黑潮湿的走廊里。John奇怪地对他们的任务有些不安。

 

“进入格兰芬多和拉文克劳是一回事，Sherlock，这完全是另一回事。”

 

“你是胆小鬼吗？”Sherlock瞥了一眼John说道。

 

John立即怒了，“我？我可是格兰芬多，Sherlock。我只是想实际一些。”

 

“好吧，那就实际些来帮我，”Sherlock已经到达走廊尽头，二人停下来，面前是一堵空荡荡的石墙，“你是级长，谁为公共休息室设置口令，然后由你们告诉大家。”

 

“呃，学院的院长……”

 

Sherlock面向墙展平肩膀，手指点着额头，闭上眼睛，“那么斯莱特林的应该是……”

 

“蜘蛛目。”Sherlock清晰地说道，并把手放下。他的声音在荒凉的走廊里回荡。

 

John看着墙壁，开始以为Sherlock弄错了，但随即墙壁终于消失，出现了通往斯莱特林公共休息室的沉重的绿色大门。

 

“不错啊，”John说道，“猜得真准。”

 

Sherlock生气地瞥了一眼John。显然他不认为那是“猜的”。每次Sherlock这样直接跳到结论（他还总是对的），都会让John有点发懵。他想这只是另一件Sherlock令他惊奇的事。John伸手蹭了蹭Sherlock的手。

 

Sherlock的视线有些飘忽，“你先请。” 他说着推开巨大的银色门环，走到一旁。

 

John走进公共休息室，然后呆住。怪不得他们在地下室的走廊里走了那么久。他们在湖下面！他能看见窗户外面就是水。一条鱼游过最近的一扇窗户，在它经过时，John几乎能听见哗啦哗啦的水声。公共休息室里很阴暗，点着幽绿的灯，里面全是低背的皮沙发。不似拉文克劳塔楼的明亮轻盈，甚至都没格兰芬多轻快。但这里很舒服，像家一样，就是有点太暗了。不过，John猜斯莱特林的名声估计就是这么来的。一枚巨大的银色斯莱特林徽章骄傲地挂在壁炉上方。

 

“这边。”Sherlock轻声说道，领着John穿过房间向楼梯走去。

 

John感觉到Sherlock的手指握着他的胳膊，他努力不要靠向他。现在不是时候。他们飞快地爬上一段楼梯，顺着一排门走向学生宿舍。级长宿舍在这一排的最后面，和格兰芬多一样。John跟着Sherlock，后者检查着每一个房间，探头进去快速地扫视一圈。他们来到倒数第二个房间后，Sherlock停下了。

 

“这间是Victor的。”说完，他悄悄溜了进去。

 

John跟着他，几乎不相信他们的运气，这计划太大胆了。他们俩就那么走进来，容易得跟他们是斯莱特林的学生一样，并且运气好到没有一个人看见他们。迟早会有学生吃完早饭回到公共休息室来，所以他们必须动作快。两人带着隐身衣，但最好在用上它之前离开，这样容易得多。

 

“这房间已经被搜查过了。”Sherlock说道。

 

“是吗？”John问道，他环视四周，房间一团乱，但也没有比格兰芬多某些级长的房间乱到哪儿去。

 

“是的。”Sherlock说，“看看这些书，Victor消失前上的最后一堂课是魔药课，可是魔药的课本放在最下面。还有这里，鞋子在衣服上面，然而人们都是先脱鞋的。还有这里，床单是皱的，但不是睡觉的痕迹。床单完全被拉起来，可一个人早上起床时，床单只是拉到能让他坐起来。”

 

“所以已经被搜过了，也许是老师们？毕竟，他是名失踪的学生。”

 

“我想他们不太可能……弄得这么乱。”Sherlock说，他俯身在一张矮边桌上，将上面的一摞羊皮纸挨个拿起来看。

 

John也在搜查，他系统地检查了Victor丢下的书包，还有地上衣服的每个口袋。这感觉很奇怪，他一点都不了解Victor。除了偶尔打个招呼以外，从没跟他有过交集，然而他现在在这里翻找他的行李。John注意到Victor的床头柜上有一张麻瓜照片，他想知道他的家人是否也在担心，还是说他们根本不知道他失踪了。

 

John停下，重新读着他在Victor裤兜里找到的那张纸条。

 

“Sherlock，”过来一会儿，他说道，“我想我发现了什么。”

 

Sherlock连忙过来，蹲在John旁边，“禁闭处罚单。”他摇了摇头。

 

“是的，我的意思是，这把Victor和费尔奇联系起来了，不是吗。费尔奇负责绝大部分的处罚。”

 

“当然。”Sherlock轻声说道。

 

“上面说费尔奇发现他宵禁后不睡觉，在……图书馆的禁书区抓到他。”John念道，眯起眼睛看着羊皮纸，“这太奇怪了，我想知道他在那里干嘛……”

 

John突然噤了声，Sherlock敏捷地用一只手捂住他的嘴。门的另一边传来模糊的说话声和笑声。

 

“去拿隐身衣。”Sherlock放下手，低声说道。

 

John一时无法呼吸，他的嘴唇还麻麻的。但他还是转身默默地在书包里摸索Sherlock的隐形斗篷。他把斗篷披在身上然后朝Sherlock走去，后者还在看那张羊皮纸，就在这时门开了。斯莱特林的级长之一Irene Adler，正站在门口。

 

“Sherlock，”她说道，语气熟络地走进来，双臂交叉，“考虑加入斯莱特林了吗？七年级有点晚了，你觉得呢？”

 

“永远不来。我哥就是这个学院的。”Sherlock不屑地说道。

 

“好吧，似乎这是唯一的可能。你不是来 _找东西_ 的吧。已经有够多的学生来搜过了。我抓到Molly Hooper扯开可怜的Victor的床单找它。”

 

“找什么？”Sherlock问。

 

“哎呀，”Irene挑起小巴，嘟着嘴，“这个游戏你来迟了不是吗，Sherlock。”

 

“啊……当然。”Sherlock嘟囔道。

 

John站在隐身衣下一动不动，努力不要呼吸得太大声。

 

* * *

 

John也不知道自己是怎么跟在Irene后面，成功溜出公共休息室来到地下室的走廊上，既没有弄出太多噪音，也没有撞上谁。他赶紧脱下斗篷，朝大厅（和他的早饭）而去，边走边琢磨。事情没有表面上看起来那么简单。Molly为什么要搜查Victor的房间？他的朋友，格兰芬多的伙伴，就是……忠诚、单纯、无忧无虑的Molly。也许Irene是瞎编的？但如果不是，Molly溜进斯莱特林到底要干嘛？而 _他_ ，John，溜进斯莱特林要干嘛？还趁夜溜进图书馆禁书区。不过，他暗自提醒自己，他和Sherlock不是唯一这么做的人。Victor也被逮到过。为什么大家就不能好好呆在该死的宿舍里？！真有那么难吗？

 

但另一方面，假如他从来没有破坏任何规矩，假如他那天半夜没有理会Sherlock给他派来的猫头鹰，他也不会和Sherlock成为朋友，他和Sherlock就不会……无论他们之间算什么吧。到达大厅的时候他对自己笑了笑。Sherlock让他觉得，很好？感觉他和某个非常不一样的人建立了联系。一个荒谬的怪人，可能还非常寂寞，真的。看着Sherlock一点点敞开心扉，和他成为朋友，是很神奇的事。再进一步呢？John还不想想太多，但今天早上很美好。他不喜欢人们对那个的称呼。基佬、同性恋、双性恋、性别倒转……他也没有想到，当Sherlock爬上他的床而自己又没穿衣服时，他会有那种反应。回过头来看看，他应该料到的，John伤感地想到。全怪那该死的颧骨、半明半暗中蓬乱的头发、那些修长的手指。John能清楚地回想起它们环住自己的手在他老二上握拳的样子……

 

他猛地一惊，记起自己身在何处。他正站在格兰芬多学院桌旁，脸上带着一幅古怪的表情。他扫视一圈，清清喉咙然后坐下来，对旁边一个三年级生点点头，然后抓过离他最近的食物。

 

* * *

 

John猜想Sherlock会在早饭后回他的房间，但是房里没人。他回到公共休息室，坐在画像的旁边。这样当Sherlock进来时，就能拦住他。他很想听听Sherlock会说些什么。在他溜出Victor的房间时，Sherlock还在和Irene说话。Sherlock似乎和Irene相处得……很好，相当好。

 

“嘿，John。”

 

John吓了一跳，他过于沉浸在自己的思绪里，没看到Molly进来。等等。Molly。

 

“嗨，Molly。”他拉出一把椅子给她，示意她坐下。

 

“你和小精灵出去了？”Molly边问边坐下，将几本又厚又重的书放在John旁边的桌子上，“哦，可能不是我们在黑魔法防御课上肢解的那些小精灵。我的意思是，因为它们都死了而且……”

 

“不是那些小精灵，”John匆忙地说道，“嘿，星期天早上就看这么多书啊。”

 

“魔药课。”Molly叹了口气。

 

“对了，你在精选魔药课上，名字很有意思的那个……‘银药瓶’是不是？”

 

“这课绝对比我想象得更有挑战性。”

 

“不至于那么糟吧，”John说道，希望不用他问得过于详细，Molly就能打开话匣子，“还有谁上那堂课？”他知道Victor在上。还有Sherlock。

 

“唔，”Molly说，“那个，格兰芬多是我和Mike Stamford，赫奇帕奇是Sally Donovan和Sarah Sawyer，拉文克劳是Sherlock Holmes和Philip Anderson，斯莱特林是Irene Adler和Victor Trevor。”

 

“Victor还是下落不明，对吧？”John问道。

 

Molly点点头，低头看向自己的书。

 

“你没有……我不知道，你对他出了什么事没有什么想法，对吧？”

 

Molly用吃惊但还算沉着的眼神盯着他，问道：“你什么意思？”

 

“听着，Molly，”John吸口气，这样不太厚道，但他还是要说下去，不是吗。该死的Sherlock。“我听说你昨晚潜入他的房间，一位斯莱特林的学生逮到你翻他的东西。你知道你是不能进入其他学院的区域的。也不能在宵禁后溜出房间。”

 

“我只是想确认……”她吞吞吐吐的说。

 

“确认什么？”

 

“这个……”她停住了，热心地看向周围。

 

“Molly，所有人都在担心Victor，但像这样破坏学校的规则是会被关禁闭的。你在那里做什么？”

 

“好吧，那个拉文克劳的男生，Sherlock Holmes。他是Victor在魔药课上的搭档，因为另一个拉文克劳的男生Anderson拒绝和他一起。Victor失踪了，那么可怕，他是那么好的人。我很喜欢他……然后Sherlock也失踪了。我以为他也出事了，他们是好朋友。也许他们被卷进……但随后Sherlock又回来了！好像什么都没发生一样！也许Sherlock和Victor的失踪有关。也许他决定要……或者……一定与他有关。”

 

“那你去搜查Victor的房间是为了……”

 

“我想那里会有东西。”

 

“什么东西？”

 

“某样东西。将Victor、Sherlock和魔药课联系在一起。我……我不确定。”

 

“你找到什么了吗？”

 

“没有，”她难过地说，“我什么都没找到。”

 

* * *

 

John知道没有方法能证明Sherlock不是假装在森林里迷失自我的。他完全有可能是为了在那里的其他东西。这 _必定_ 和那见鬼的魔药课有关系。为什么Molly、Irene和Sherlock都绕着Victor失踪这件事转，就像秃鹫一样？Irene曾说过其他学生也去过那里。寻找什么东西。Molly承认她也在找东西。John不想在这个问题上跟她过于深入，在他把一切和Sherlock谈过之前，他不想Molly被吓得吐露出更多。这很令人受挫，在所有事情的中央有那么一小片信息，能让一切真相大白。会以某种方式将所有片段联系在一起。另外还有一件事。为什么是图书馆的禁书区？两个魔药课的学生在一周之内，一个接一个在宵禁后溜到那里去绝不可能是巧合。Victor曾被抓到，Sherlock（和John）侥幸逃脱。他们一起花了数周学习如何成为阿尼马格斯，那么Victor是否和费尔奇坐在地窖里，希望自己也能去学？还有为什么Sherlock那么热心学习这项技能？John越想他把Sherlock和Irene一起留在那个房间里，就越觉得不安。Sherlock现在应该回来了。他在 _干什么_ ？也许Irene对Victor的失踪负有责任，现在Sherlock也会不见了，这次是真的不见了。

 

John知道他在穷担心，他真的真的应该出去练习魁地奇，或者做作业，或单纯享受他的周末，但有什么不对，他无法摆脱这种感觉。他应该出去，在避人耳目的地方披上斗篷，回到斯莱特林的地下室看看Sherlock发生了什么。或者如果他变形，就可以扑捉到他的气味。

 

John站起身，走向胖妇人的画像，一位年轻的学生向他走来，拉了拉他外袍的袖子。

 

“抱歉，”他没有低头，说道，“我正要出去。”

 

“John，是我。”那名学生说道。John认出那个声音，是Sherlock的。他猛地看向对方，Sherlock正在那里对他微笑。

 

John放心地叹了口气，他的身体短暂地靠了靠Sherlock。谢天谢地他没事。

 

“我的房间，马上。”John直起身后马上说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 1、 这章好多描述啊，抱歉。下一章会更……你们懂的;) 
> 
> 2、 案件文是很难的，好朋友们……我很想听听你们就发生的事有什么理论，我已经铺垫了很多。大家应该可以开始把我的谜题拼在一起了。


	10. 银药瓶

 

“你去哪儿了？”门刚一关紧，John马上就问道。

 

“我在和Irene谈话，很显然。”

 

“一直都在说话？”

 

“不是，我回了趟宿舍，然后下楼吃早饭，”他耸耸肩膀，“我需要思考。”

 

“我在旁边你就不能思考了？我都不知道你是否有危险或者……”John说不下去，伸手扶住床柱。这个早上可真是漫长啊。

 

“你知道，John……大部分时候，有其他人在附近的话我都无法思考。他们很烦人。”Sherlock说道，John挑起眉毛。“不过也许如果我大声说出来的话，你可以……我不知道，你通常有助于我思考。”

 

“呃，谢了？”John不确定这是不是恭维。听起来似乎像是。

 

“所以你问过了Molly。”Sherlock说道。

 

“ **你怎么** ……算了。”John觉得默认Sherlock总是知道他做过什么可能对自己的精神健康更有益。

 

“她在Victor的房间里干什么？”Sherlock问道，“Irene说她在找什么东西，但不太说得通……”

 

“她怀疑 _你_ ，Sherlock。”John很泄气，他气Molly那么想Sherlock。他的Sherlock。

 

“当然。”Sherlock喃喃地说道，完全漏掉了John的语气，“我在Victor之后的第二天失踪。她一定以为我也遭遇了同样的命运。但随后我又回来了，而Victor还是不见踪影。符合逻辑，真的。一整天没人和我在一起。我可以在任何地方，做任何事。”

 

“但是你没有，不是吗？”John说，这不是一个 _真正的_ 问句。

 

“你有什么办法确定呢，John？今天早上你知道Victor和我都喜欢在天黑后闯进图书馆的禁书区。然后你又知道了Molly怀疑我。”

 

“别这么小题大做，Sherlock。”John厉声说道，他转身面对窗户，“……不，我了解你。”他不会再犯同样的错误。他在森林里见到崩溃的Sherlock迷失在自己的头脑里，因为John的怀疑而害怕伤心，因为担心失去自己仅有的一个朋友。他不喜欢把Sherlock想成一个操纵人心的超级坏蛋。他和Sherlock将对方从里到外彻底探索过，John知道他是用什么做的，以一种亲密私人的方式。那是美妙绝伦。才华横溢。而不是扭曲和邪恶。

 

“你怎么可能知道？”Sherlock问道。

 

John气愤地转身面对他，难以置信地问道：“你还没有演绎出来吗？”。

 

Sherlock快速向他走了两步，向下瞪着John。John和他对视。

 

“我从没……”Sherlock犹豫不决地开口：“你没有证据而且……”他是那么柔和地看着John，好像他是什么易碎的东西。

 

“我不需要证据，你这个笨蛋。”John说道，“你告诉过我不是你，我曾犯过错误怀疑你，我很抱歉，”他摇摇头，“都过去了……我 _了解_ 你。”

 

Sherlock吻了他。他倾身抓着John，嘴唇粗鲁地压在John的唇上。John没有料到这个，胳膊乱挥一通最后抓住Sherlock，稳住自己的身体。

 

Sherlock感觉到他把John拽得失去平衡，他断开亲吻往后撤了一点，“抱歉，我做错了吗？”

 

“不，你没有。”John笑着说道，“过来。”

 

John拽着高个儿男孩的长袍将他拉向自己，温柔地吻他。Sherlock的手指再次回到John的衣领，从外袍的前襟上滑下。John能感觉到温热的手指轻轻拉扯自己的衣服。

 

他由着Sherlock吻他，双手轻轻放在高个儿男孩的腰际。当Sherlock开始急切地扯他的袍子时，他也由着他去做，Sherlock将衣服扯得足够往下时，他就把厚重的黑色的衣袍抖落在地上。Sherlock的嘴唇贴着他，压力非常美好。他让Sherlock来引领速度，对自己的欲望不予理睬。他想抓着他，把他推到床上，攀到他身上。但他没有动。浑身上下因为期待和兴奋而鼓噪。

 

Sherlock再次将John拉近，他能感觉到Sherlock的勃起贴着自己的。Sherlock贴着John的嘴唇发出低沉破碎的呻吟。这让John实在禁不住，嘴唇弯起一个微笑。他把一只手轻轻地放在Sherlock的衣领上。就在拉文克劳领带的旁边。他能感觉到衣服下面对方的胸膛很温暖。能感觉到他的心跳。Sherlock的臀部顶向John的勃起。感觉无比美妙。另一声呻吟。

 

Sherlock后撤到即能看着John、又能让他们的身体还贴在一块儿的位置。

 

“我想脱掉你的衣服，John。”他喃喃地说。

 

“那就脱掉它们。”

 

Sherlock从John的领带开始，红色和金色在那些灵巧的手指下移动。解开后，他拉着领带的一端，将John拉近再次吻他。Sherlock一边吻，一边将领带从衣领下抽出，然后后撤一步，John不情愿的抬起双臂，好让Sherlock脱去他的毛衣。

 

当他的头从毛衣里解脱出来时，John咧嘴而笑，头发乱糟糟的。Sherlock也笑了，短暂地与John对视，然后低头看着他衬衫的纽扣。

 

“我能——”

 

“Sherlock，”John打断他，抓过他的手轻轻握着，“你想怎样都行。”

 

Sherlock点点头，从John的手里抽回手指，伸向……有那么一会儿，John以为Sherlock打算先脱掉他的裤子。他绷紧身体，结果却不是。Sherlock从下往上解开John的衬衫。一遍又一遍轻吻他的嘴唇，同时将衬衫脱下John的肩膀。然后他迅速屈膝，解开John的裤子，拉到脚踝处。John像大部分男巫师一样，懒得穿麻瓜内裤。简单一道咒语就能让裤裆保持足够的清洁，而那些穿在翻飞的长袍下面的老派秋裤基本上也就是长裤而已。

 

“啊。”Sherlock嘟囔一声，笑了。

 

John低头一看。他还穿着鞋子呢。他呵呵笑着把鞋子踢掉，顺带把袜子和长裤也踢到身后。Sherlock站起来后退一步，注视着他，手指搭在一起抵住下巴。John感觉赤裸裸的，他确实是裸着的。身上不着寸缕，而他的阴茎硬得发疼，向前挺着，与此同时Sherlock的眼睛对他的身体上下打量。

 

“那么，Holmes先生，”性唤起让他的声音低沉，“现在你要对我做什么？”

 

“躺倒床上去。”短暂的停顿后，Sherlock说道。John按他的话做了。

 

Sherlock没有爬到床上来，他站在床边，俯视着John。John在同一时间即觉得脆弱暴露，又无比兴奋。他不耐地在床垫上动了动。

 

Sherlock用一根手指轻轻按住John的肩膀，慢慢向下滑到他的胸前，John的肌肉随着它的移动反射性的绷紧。他从胸口发出一声长长的呻吟，充满渴望。Sherlock研究的眼神捕捉到John的视线。这么一点点接触竟然能如此色情到不可思议。指尖向下划过John的小腹，停在躯干和大腿的交界处。John闭上眼睛咬住嘴唇，凭毅力让自己不要动。让Sherlock来掌控，学习什么能对他们俩都起作用。Sherlock慢慢地把手指移向John的阴茎，紧接着又移开，在连接处来回划着。一只手……Sherlock的另一只手轻轻捧住John的脸。他感觉到Sherlock的嘴唇轻触自己的唇，但知道现在不是回吻的时候。他让Sherlock去探索，用嘴唇蹭过下颌线上粗糙的胡茬，然后Sherlock弯身吻他的锁骨。滑下阴茎的那根手指变成一只手，轻轻扣住他的胯部，将它的存在感烫进John的皮肤里。Sherlock的嘴唇跟着手指的路径向下。等到Sherlock对着躯干和大腿交界处的褶皱又吻又舔的时候，John已经硬得发疼了。他紧紧地抓着床单。

 

然后终于 _终于_ Sherlock爬到了床上，跨坐在John身上，脱去自己的外袍。

 

John躺在那里，看着Sherlock。

 

“我几乎无法相信这是……”Sherlock没有说下去，John握起他的手，把Sherlock拉下来，自Sherlock开始吻他以来第一次引领着对方。

 

John深深地吻着Sherlock，他的嘴唇柔软温顺。John轻缓地抬起臀部顶向Sherlock，阴茎美妙地贴着Sherlock的裤子滑动。他能感觉到Sherlock的阴茎硬硬地贴着自己。Sherlock一阵战栗，于是John又故技重施。希望能尽可能的让Sherlock感觉更好。

 

Sherlock撤身坐直，用力拉裤子前面，直到可以褪到臀部下方。他的阴茎较为细长，John很想摸但又不敢。相反的，他只是看着，视线从Sherlock的阴茎往上到他的衬衫再到他脸上，然后又看回来，在脑子里将这两部分联系在一起。

 

Sherlock俯下身来，再次吻他，那条拉文克劳的领带搔得John的肚皮很痒。他们阴茎碰到一起，John的脑子几乎一片空白。他顶向Sherlock，感觉美妙的坚硬与自己的一起滑动。Sherlock贴着John的唇呻吟然后……John只能忍得了这么多。他抓住Sherlock的臀部，一边向上顶，一边前后推他，他们都太干了，John摸索着想找一根魔杖，任何魔杖都行，他在床头柜上摸到一根。

 

“速速润滑。”他点着魔杖，嘟囔了一声。他们立即变得又湿又滑。John顶弄着，这感觉非凡无比。他扔掉魔杖，咔哒一声掉在地板上。掉在哪里都无所谓。Sherlock再次吻上他，有所谓的只有那两处肌肤相触的部分。Sherlock的嘴唇贴着他的，Sherlock的阴茎贴着他的。他再次往上顶，把Sherlock往下拉。Sherlock贴着他的嘴唇呻吟，John发出回应的低吼，他无法慢下来，感觉太好了。

 

Sherlock坐直身体，John大口地喘气，但没有放开Sherlock的屁股。

 

Sherlock把自己和John的阴茎一起握在手里。手指缓慢地滑上再滑下。John拱起后背，努力不要叫喊出声。Sherlock在触摸他。Sherlock的手握在他自己和John的阴茎上。John睁开眼睛，他甚至都没有意识到自己闭眼了。他就在这里。Sherlock，还穿着学校的衬衫，脖子上还系着拉文克劳的领带。他的瞳孔因为欲望而扩张，嘴唇被吻得粉红湿润。John捕捉到Sherlock的目光。

 

“Sherlock。”他轻声说道。

 

“这真是，”Sherlock再次撸动他们的阴茎，“让人无力招架。”

 

“别停。”John喃喃地说，看到这样的Sherlock实在太特别了。被拆散，被摊开。通常情况下，他的大脑同时想着一千件事情。即注意到不平整的边缘又看到别人抱着多少本书。但是现在只有Sherlock。完全摒除了其他念头。只有他们俩。John看着他动作，每次撸动都伴随着的美妙感觉。这 _确实_ 让人无力招架。“太棒了，千万别停。”

 

Sherlock胡乱点点头，手移动得更快。他的头发全乱了。这种状态非常好。Sherlock呼吸沉重。他把头向后甩，John能看到他身体修长的曲线，把衬衫绷得紧紧的，从阴茎一直到下巴几乎都没有缝隙。他太美了。John想要更多的他。Sherlock的动作变得不连贯，他快到了。John能感觉到在他上方，Sherlock的大腿在绷紧，他用力抓着Sherlock的臀部，看着Sherlock达到高潮。他完全没有声音，除了从胸腔里发出的粗重的呼吸。精液落在他手上和John阴茎上。

 

“老天，Sherlock。”John轻声说道，Sherlock不动了，而John还能感觉到自己的高潮在阴茎底部聚集，“别停，我——”

 

Sherlock迎向他的视线，半闭着眼睛，眼神漆黑，John觉得自己被困在这双眼睛里消耗殆尽。Sherlock移动自己在John的阴茎上湿滑的手指，一次、两次……John的高潮喷薄而出，炸开一道美妙的闪光，一直窜过他的脊柱，直达脚趾尖。他不像Sherlock那样安静，模模糊糊地想到他发出的声音是否会穿透沉重的石墙。他全身都在抽动，Sherlock放开了他的阴茎，在床单上抹了抹手。John伸手拽着他的领带把他拉向自己。

 

他吻他，缓慢感性。他们的嘴唇轻轻扫过对方，直到其中一个放弃，温柔地将嘴唇贴到一起。Sherlock撤开后，John腾出足够的地方让对方躺进他旁边的床垫里。John将他拉近然后抱着他。这个疯狂天才是 _他的_ ，任谁也改变不了。

 

“可以吗？”John的情绪归位后，他指着Sherlock的衬衫问道。

 

“当然。”Sherlock喃喃地说。

 

John慢慢地解开领带和衬衫的纽扣。Sherlock抖肩脱掉衣服，然后再次躺到他身边。John把一只手放在Sherlock的心脏上方。

 

“你还好吗？”他问道。

 

“是的，”Sherlock微笑着说，“有点脏，不过……”

 

John低头看了看，“是的，我们似乎把你的裤子弄得一团乱，等等。”他翻身取回地板上的魔杖，用咒语清理了两个人，然后又把魔杖扔了，咔哒一声掉在地上。

 

“过来这里。”John喃喃地说，招呼Sherlock靠得更近些。

 

他们躺在一起，Sherlock的脑袋放在John胸前，身体蜷在他身旁。John用一只手懒懒地抚摸Sherlock的头发，直到他觉得对方的心跳回到平常的速度。

 

John用手指穿过那些柔软的小卷，沿着Sherlock的脖子来到他的锁骨上。

 

“你总是带着这个。”John说着举起Sherlock胸前那个银色的小药瓶。

 

“是的，自从我开始上这个课之后。”

 

“很适合你。”

 

“你愿不愿意……”Sherlock的声音越来越小。

 

“什么？”

 

“感情。很傻，对吧。”

 

“对我来说不是。”John是认真的。

 

“既然这样的话，John……你愿不愿意戴着它？作为一个……信物，我想。”

 

John笑着亲了亲Sherlock，幸福地窝进对方的怀里。

 

* * *

 

“你让我分心，John，”Sherlock懒洋洋地说道，“没准我现在把一切都解决了。”

 

“还有时间。”John嘟囔着回答，“再说，你是起的头。”

 

“我想确实是我，不是吗？”

 

他们陷入沉默。John不想让这一刻结束。这太完美了，只有他们俩和舒适的静寂。抚拍Sherlock的头发看着他，让John感觉到前所未有的舒适和安全。但他知道Sherlock的思绪已经回到案件上了。他已经在制定行动计划，并将不同的理论组合在一起。John叹口气，让自己的大脑回想刚过去的几周。

 

“你觉得我们有足够的线索继续吗？”John问道。

 

“我想应该吧，”Sherlock说道，“在拼图的中央有一块。我确定到现在你已经意识到，所有牵扯进——不管这是什么吧——的人，当然除了费尔奇，每一个都在上最后一年的魔药课。”

 

“是的，”John说，“我已经注意到了。”

 

“我推论出，当Victor Trevor在图书馆的禁书区被逮到的时候，他那时也跟我们一样在进行同样的项目。”

 

“他也想成为阿尼马格斯？”

 

“不一定非得是阿尼马格斯。John，你必须知道一件事，在学年开始之初，我们的教授给了我们一些非常特别的指令。我可以一字不差地想起来，如果你想听的话。”

 

“说来听听。”John毫不怀疑Sherlock的记忆力。他一直用手指梳着对方的头发。这个动作一开始就停不下来，而Sherlock似乎也像他一样喜欢。

 

“女士们先生们，”Sherlock回忆道，“欢迎来到霍格沃兹魔法学校最臭名昭著的课堂。欢迎来到‘银药瓶’。正如你们所知，这堂课的要求颇高。需要你们学习的技巧远远高于单纯的魔药制作，还要和不可能的人结成联盟，才能在这堂课上取得成功。今年，在聪明、机智、计谋上胜过其他同学的人将得到一份特殊的奖励。这位学生也将是唯一这堂课的N.E.W.T成绩得到‘Outstanding’的人。”Sherlock停下来。

 

“等等。”John的手在Sherlock的发间停住，“你的意思是你和我做朋友只是为了……为了 _魔药课_ 。”

 

“那个现在没什么关系了，John。”Sherlock含糊地对床打了个手势。

 

“我……我想是的，我只是……算了。”John细细想着Sherlock复述的那些话，“你们魔药课的教授叫什么来着？”

 

“Moriarty教授。”Sherlock说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 1、 留个悬念。抱歉。  
> 2、 似乎溜进来越来越多S3的引用。我想这让我显得中规中矩，我不介意，这样人物听起来比较像自己。  
> 3、 ‘Lubricus’也是在美国华盛顿每年举行的HP同人向展会。如果你住在附近，可以去看看，我听说很不错。  
> 4、 魔药课的教授在我脑子里一直都是Moriarty。实际上我们已经和他见过几面了哟！还有，你们现在可能已经全都弄明白了，说说你们的理论呗。


	11. 家养小精灵网络

 

“Moriarty，”John说，“啊，他是新来的对吧？”

 

“就最近的这两年，没错。”Sherlock说，“你六年级的魔药课也没有上。你之所以放弃这门课，是因为觉得相对于需要的工作量来说，这门课不会给你足够高的NEWT的成绩。这方面你很实际。而且说真的，很可能你是对的。”

 

John点点头，“那么，你可能赢得的奖品是什么？”

 

Sherlock耸耸肩，“基本上是一副药剂，很难熬制或者材料稀缺。很贵重的东西，会在学生从霍格沃茨毕业后给他带来好处。”

 

“这个空药瓶就是为了这个……如果你赢了，魔药就会装进你的瓶子里。”

 

“思维很敏捷嘛，John。”Sherlock表示赞同，John觉得这句赞扬让他脸红了。“Moriarty用一个小号坩埚在教室前面整整煮了一年。当他熬制完成后，那副药就是奖品。到目前为止都一目了然。”

 

Sherlock坐起来，膝盖几乎塞进下巴底下，眼睛盯着远处，陷入思考。John也坐起来，学着Sherlock的样子。两人的脚趾碰在一起。

 

“八名学生竞争一幅药……我不知道，这药能让他们长生不老还是怎么的。”John说道，“接下来……你和我从图书馆偷来有关阿尼马格斯的书，然后又还回去。Victor在同样的地点因为不睡觉得到关禁闭的处罚。可能是为了胜过别的学生……像你一样。然后费尔奇失踪了。再然后呢，Victor也失踪了。我们发现Molly、Irene、也许还有其他学生都进过Victor的房间。”

 

“啊。”Sherlock叫了一声，眼睛亮起来。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“如果他们中有一个手脚不干净呢？”他低声说道。

 

“你的意思是，偷了……那副药？这倒是说得通。你说它很贵重。”

 

“Irene是那么认为的。你还记得她说她逮到Molly翻乱Victor的床单 _找那东西_ 。”

 

“是的，”John顿了顿，“你还跟Irene说了什么？你去了好久。”

 

“只是……家事。”Sherlock回答。

 

“什么？”John糊涂了。

 

“Irene是我表亲。我们的母亲是姐妹。Fawley家族。”

 

“哦，我没想到。”John结结巴巴地说道，一股带着内疚的轻松感冲过全身。

 

“你在霍格沃茨想必也有亲戚在，John，你们家也是个巫师家庭。”

 

“是，我有个堂兄比我大好几届，不过现在没有。”

 

“你在让我分心，我需要 _思考_ 。”

 

“让我帮你，”John说道，动了动贴着Sherlock的脚趾，“告诉我你在想什么，我可以试着……我也不知道。”

 

Sherlock看向他的眼睛和他对视。两人间的张力还在，还可以感知到。Sherlock贴着John的脚趾突然间变得明显起来。同样明显的还有John赤身裸体而Sherlock只穿着一条敞开的裤子。John有些喘不过气。

 

“假设有人偷了魔药，”Sherlock开口说道，视线没有离开John，“是费尔奇，一定是费尔奇，他总呆在地下室里。他是个哑炮而且——”

 

“哑炮？”

 

“我恳求你，偶尔也用用你的眼睛，John。他当然是个哑炮。但是一幅强大的药剂，啊没错，对他比对你我更有价值。”

 

“于是他在地下室补充药剂的时候，弄明白了那是什么药并偷走了它。”

 

“不，时间线不对。我上次上魔药课的时候，药还在。它不见的最早时间是我上一堂魔药课的那天晚上。”

 

“也就是……”John犹豫地说道，“Victor失踪的那天。”

 

“所以，假设费尔奇知道了那副魔药。不是多困难的事，它又没有被藏起来。也许他跟Victor说了。他意识到魔药的价值，并决定拿走它。也许Victor怀疑并跟踪了他。”

 

“但是Sherlock，药剂并没有被偷走啊。”

 

“是的，”Sherlock也同意，“就算它被别的东西替换了，Moriarty也会发现是假的。也许Victor阻止了费尔奇偷走魔药。如果在我们差点被逮到的那晚，Victor正好在跟踪他，并利用了全身束缚咒。Victor很会见机行事，这符合他的作风。”

 

“你不是在说Victor因为一副药而杀了费尔奇，对吧？”

 

“我确定有很多学生和老师与费尔奇发生过口角，可能和魔药完全没关系。但不太可能。在你施全身束缚咒时，费尔奇手里拿着的羊皮纸是Moriarty的储藏室需要补充的配料清单。这再一次将费尔奇和魔药课联系在一起。此外，Victor在费尔奇失踪后举止异常，总是在魔药课结束后留下来跟教授说话。也许他试图接近魔药。看看它是否准备好了，或者采取了什么防御措施。”

 

“好吧，”John顿了下，沿着这条路想下去很危险，“假设真是Victor除掉了费尔奇。那为什么Victor也失踪了？”

 

“他不慌不忙。尽他所能找出关于魔药的一切信息，然后等时机成熟时再把药拿走。这时发生了他没有料到的事情。除我之外的另一名学生显然也怀疑他与这件事有牵连。他被打断了。魔药被从他身上拿走，而他也被干掉了。”

 

“如果是他偷的，那他为什么不干脆离开城堡呢？”

 

“因为那样他就不会失踪了，John。他会回到他们家拥有的那所丑陋老旧的联排里。那里的保护措施很好，足以让他使用药剂，然后在他方便的时候回到霍格沃茨。”

 

“所以，”John顿了顿，他的脑子有点晕，“你是说如果是Victor偷的魔药，那他会失踪的唯一原因是：另有别人为了药而杀了他。”

 

“很可能，没错。”

 

Sherlock陷入沉默。John研究着他。他面无表情，陷入沉思。他似乎并没有为他们的演绎感到震惊或不安。也许这样的想法在他脑子里已经盘旋一阵子了。只是因为他刚刚把这些想法说出来，不代表这些话会吓到他。John知道Sherlock在演绎时会感受到悲伤或震惊，而当这些演绎被证明是正确的时候则不会。好像他认为自己的每个想法都是绝对正确的。没准还真是。

 

“等等，”John说道，“你得出这些结论全是基于两起失踪，费尔奇的补充药剂清单，以及假设魔药确实被偷走了。”

 

“是的，”Sherlock说道，“问题是，魔药现在在谁手上。”

 

“他们现在无疑已经用掉了。”

 

Sherlock摇摇头，“如果用了我们会知道的。也许现在还没有制好。很多高级魔药需要很长时间才能完成。”

 

“它可能在城堡的任何一个地方，没准儿还在魔药课的教室里。”

 

“有可能，只有一个可靠的方法能弄清楚。虽然这么说让我很痛苦，但我们需要穿些衣服。”

 

* * *

 

Sherlock把银药瓶掖在John的衬衫下面，然后递给他格兰芬多的领带。这很有意思，John知道他真的不应当拥有这个。但却行得通，不是吗？他也不应当拥有Sherlock的。他们俩在变形课上需要竞争高分，就算不是对手，也应该警惕对方。结果他们却在这里，滚到John床上，两次。他无比庆幸Sherlock出于某种原因，选择跟他一起溜进夜里。他能感觉到金属药瓶就在领带结的下方。他还没有查看里面装了什么。而现在他们又要去未知的目的地。John跟随着Sherlock，一只手放在父亲的魔杖上。他们一致认为没人知道他们的关系可能是他们手里的王牌。尽管John很想抓来Sherlock，把他按在独眼女巫像上亲吻，但这样更安全。如果他们其中一个出了什么事，另一个则不太可能受到伤害。因为不管对方是谁，都不会知道他们是两个人。John曾建议把他们的怀疑告诉校长，但Sherlock对此一笑置之。他认为老师们只会碍手碍脚。他有更好的主意。John也同意了。他想什么时候跟老师说都可以。他默默地相信Sherlock。

 

“穿过这里。”Sherlock说着领John下楼来到大厅下方地下室的楼层。他们走过一条走廊，Sherlock在半路拦住了他。走廊上挂着一幅巨大的油画，上面是一碗水果。Sherlock查看了两边，等着最后一个赫奇帕奇的女生转过拐角不见后，伸手搔一只梨的痒痒。梨咯咯直笑，扭来扭曲，很快变成一只绿色的门把手，Sherlock旋转门把。

 

眼前的房间显然在大厅的正下方，这里也有各学院的学院桌和教师的桌子，大小位置和上面房间里的一模一样。在他们周围，家养小精灵忙忙碌碌，正在准备晚餐。

 

“ _家养小精灵_ 网络，John。”Sherlock说道，“比老师们更快、更零散。如果需要找什么东西，可以由他们来做。”

 

John以前见过家养小精灵。他的一些巫师表亲就住在有家养小精灵的房子，不过他自己家没有。他很好奇Sherlock家里是否有。

 

“Sherlock！先生！”一只家养小精灵尖叫着跑到他们面前停下。Sherlock蹲下来，以便更靠近小精灵的高度。John也学着他的样子蹲下。

 

“你好，Wiggy。”他说道，“我想你挺好的？”

 

“那是当然的，Sherlock Holmes先生！”小精灵说道。

 

“我非常喜欢你今天早上准备的早饭。”Sherlock说道，John歪着头听他说。他还从来没听见Sherlock跟谁这么友善地说过话呢，当然除了他自己以外。“鸡蛋又是你做的吗？非常完美。”

 

“太谢谢您了，先生！”Wiggy拽着他的茶巾。他看起来几乎像是脸红了，“Sherlock Holmes和他特别的矮个儿朋友需要在晚餐前吃点什么吗？”

 

John咳了几声。

 

“事实上，Wiggy，”Sherlock没理他，接着说道，“我需要一点帮助，找件东西。”

 

“Wiggy可以帮忙，先生。只要您说话！”

 

“我认为有一幅魔药不见了。它在下面Moriarty教授的教室里，放在一个小号银坩埚里。”

 

“Wiggy知道那副魔药，先生！”

 

“那你知道它现在在哪儿吗？还在魔药课教室里吗？”

 

“我不知道。”Wiggy说道，看起来很气馁。

 

“没关系，”Sherlock连忙说道，“那不是问题。今晚当你和其他小精灵进屋打扫城堡时，能请你留意下吗？”

 

“Wiggy会亲自找遍城堡的每个角落！”小精灵尖叫道。

 

“那到没必要。”Sherlock说，“我给你个单子，列出它可能在的地方。主要是七年级学生的宿舍。当你找到以后，能请你让Gladstone给我送个信吗？”

 

“请，”Wiggy模仿他的话，显然Sherlock友好的举止让它很受用，这完全是Sherlock的手腕。“当然可以，Sherlock Holmes先生！”他尖声说道。

 

“非常感谢，”Sherlock说，“那请告诉我，今天的晚餐是什么？”

 

“烤牛肉、蔬菜、南瓜汁、田园沙拉和触须糖浆。”Wiggy骄傲地说道。

 

“我很期待。”Sherlock说着站了起来。

 

* * *

 

“在讨好家养小精灵方面你是高手啊，对不。”John在他们回大厅的时候说道。

 

“我基本上是被一只小精灵养大的。”Sherlock说道，“碰巧是Wiggy的哥哥。而且我不像你说的是在讨好它们。我真心喜欢它们。它们的生活很简单，真的很令人愉快。”

 

“我没跟它们打过多少交道。”John说道，“你真的认为它们能比老师更快找到魔药？”

 

“而且还能省去很多骚乱。”Sherlock说道，“我想到了明天，我们就会知道魔药究竟在哪儿。由此便可得出结论。”

 

“然后我们会去找老师，对吧？”

 

“当然。”说完，Sherlock把他拉进一个小凹室，然后轻轻吻他。John忍不住回吻，尽管他的心脏在胸腔里狂跳。如果有人 _看到_ 怎么办？Sherlock突然中断亲吻，就像他突然开始一样。他盯着John的眼睛看了一会儿。

 

“变形课上见。”他低声说道。

 

“晚安，狐狸先生。”John说。

 

外袍嗖得一挥，Sherlock顺着走廊离去。John咽了咽，重重地靠在石墙上，看着他走远。

 

* * *

 

那天晚上，John努力想集中在自己日常的作业上。这个周末他花了太多时间和Sherlock缠在一起（各个方面），很难把这些都抛到脑后去干别的事情。但他需要做别的事。他还有个未来需要计划。如果他想成为一名奥罗甚或成为一名治疗师，他需要获得高分。John加倍努力，也确实完成了一些功课，但是当Molly走进公共休息室的时候，他的思绪又跑到那个谜题上去了。他想知道Wiggy什么时候会去搜查她的宿舍。最后，他放弃了功课，回到房间里。他用黏贴咒语把几片羊皮纸贴到墙上。上魔药课的人每人一张。Molly Hooper、Mike Stamford、Irene Adler、Phillip Anderson、Sally Donovan、Sarah Sawyer。还有Sherlock和Victor，但他无法把他们也加到墙上去。相反的，他坐下来，一遍一遍看着这些名字。其中一个谋杀了Victor Trevor。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 1、 Fawley家族是“纯血目录”中列出来的28个“真正纯血的家族”。我想这也是Irene和Sherlock那些黑发和颧骨的由来。  
> 2、 “Wiggy”来自“Wiggins”，原著中贝克街非正规军的一员，也是BBC Sherlock“His Last Vow”当中的Bill Wiggins。  
> 3、 家养小精灵写起来太痛苦了。我不知道罗琳是怎么做的才能让它看起来……不那么糟。


	12. 深受影响

 

第二天早上，似乎到处都是“银药瓶”的学生。大厅里，John坐在自己的位置上，旁边是Molly。她的存在就像他侧身刺了根刺一样，让他无法忽视。他们对面是Mike Stamford。他正兴高采烈地跟几名低年级的格兰芬多讲故事，说的是有一年万圣节几只康沃尔郡小精灵怎么在大厅里撒欢。Irene Adler在远处斯莱特林的学院桌上独自坐着，面前摊着一本书，但她的眼睛却盯着教师的桌子……Moriarty教授和其他老师就坐在那里。他这个周末一定是着凉了，庞弗雷夫人治疗的副作用让他的耳朵直往外冒烟。赫奇帕奇的两个女生Sally Donovan和Sarah Sawyer坐在她们的学院桌上叽叽咕咕，和拉文克劳桌的女孩们传纸条，小片的羊皮纸在过道上飞来飞去。Phillip Anderson望着他们，看起来心情不太好。很可疑，John默默地想。他捧着一大杯咖啡，头发也不整齐。

 

真奇怪，所有这些普通的早餐活动现在在John看来都很可疑。灿烂的阳光透过大厅隐形的天花板和周围环绕的窗户照射进来。他前面的水杯都在发光，隔壁桌的一位金发女孩拨弄着头发，在阳光中闪闪发光。真奇怪，对于周围的场景，他的心情可以是如此的不同。就像在进行一场表面之下的暗战，除了他和Sherlock（还有其他人…… _是谁呢_ ）没有人能看到。然后还有Sherlock。他正在观察每个人，和John一样。他的眼睛掠过一张张桌子，对每个眨眼、每一瞥进行分析和归类。一根修长的手指沿着水杯的杯柄上下摩挲。John看他看得入迷，几乎想用意志力让Sherlock看向他的方向。他感觉自己像只过于激动的小狗想要获得主人的注意。这么想很糟糕，但Sherlock坐在那里看起来是那么有王者气派。穿着合身的袍子显得又高又瘦，卷曲的头发也是那么乱蓬蓬的。John记起用手指穿过那些头发，他想再那么做，尽快。Sherlock是那么完美，用最好的材料设计而成。John更多的是不拘小节，他的头发爱怎样就怎样，他走路的样子好像双腿间夹着把扫帚，他就是那么的……渺小。也许这就是为什么他觉得Sherlock迷人到无法抵抗，反向吸引。也许Sherlock对他的感觉也是这样的。这个想法让他更为激动。

 

Sherlock对上他的视线，然后缓缓地眨了眨眼。John浑身一抖，回应地迎上Sherlock的视线。一时间，仿佛这里只有他们两个人，好像其他学生和那个大谜题都模糊成不重要的东西。John希望今天可以有时间和Sherlock单独呆在一起。他这辈子从来没有这么不顾一切地想要什么东西。但现在，他 _想要_ Sherlock。胜于一切。他想知道家养小精灵Wiggy是否已经回来报告了。也许Sherlock已经知道是谁在网中央，然后他们俩可以继续……好吧，继续无论他们要继续什么。

 

一位低年级的拉文克拍了拍Sherlock的肩膀，他扭头跟她说话去了。John低头看向自己的早餐。他能在黑魔法防御课之后再见到Sherlock。Sherlock有魔药课。John很担心让他独自进入那间教室，但他会在紧随其后的变形课上见到他，所以他努力不让自己太焦虑。再说，有教授在，其他学生也不太可能做什么。

 

* * *

 

在大家进入变形课教室的时候，Sherlock与John擦身而过，John感觉到有什么东西塞进自己手里。Sherlock没有回头看他，他迅速向前走，坐在教室右手边的老位置上。John低头看看手里的羊皮纸条。Sherlock整齐地叠了两次。他意识到自己停在了路中间，眨眨眼然后左转，和其他格兰芬多学生一起坐在左边的座位上。今天是堂理论课，他们要学习变形符号学的应用，好完成他们自己的变形。这个很有意思，麦格教授是位专家。但John觉得上课远没有那么有趣了，现在他有一位漂亮的拉文克劳可以看。

 

他在腿上打开纸条，努力不要做得太明显。Molly离他只有两个位置。

 

“ _午餐时，你的房间。_ _SH_ ”

 

笔迹完美无瑕，“S”和“H”被描了两遍，第二遍增加了弧线。

 

John抬头正好看到Sherlock的目光。他点点头。Sherlock表示知道了，然后他的注意力再次回到麦格教授身上。就是这样了。整整一堂课。Sherlock都没有再看John一眼。教室里很暗，没有人会注意到，然而Sherlock的视线仍然坚决地离开John。John看着他记笔记，当他在羊皮纸上写字时羽毛笔在空中轻轻旋转。他的眼睛在麦格教授的符号中闪闪发光。他整了整领带，拨弄头发，John觉得自己要从椅子里掉下去了。上帝啊，他是那么想要他。想看那个完美自制的人喘息、流汗、完全毁灭。他想做这件事。他 _可以_ 做这件事，这太不可思议了。他的手指渴望抓住Sherlock。这趟课还在继续。他在位子里坐得越久，就越躁动不安。Sherlock为什么不看他？他怎么能完全无动于衷，而John已经准备好穿过教室（其他学生都去见鬼吧）把他吻到天旋地转。Sherlock是他的，他想一遍遍的宣布主权。然而他却坐在那里，竖起衣领，看起来高深莫测，而他的颧骨……这真是折磨。

 

* * *

 

“一切都还好吗，John？”

 

“脱掉裤子。马上。”

 

“什么？”

 

“脱掉你的裤子，Sherlock。马上。我不会再说第二次。”

 

“John……我不知道对你影响这么大。”

 

John的自控力在看到Sherlock拉下裤子的一刻宣告失败。他几乎是扑向Sherlock，两人重重地撞在他的（谢天谢地关紧了的）房门上，嘴唇磕在一起。John凶狠地吻他。他的他的 _他的_ 。将所有的热情和挫败都通过嘴唇传递。Sherlock回吻他，放任地接受他的唇舌。John对着他的嘴呻吟，勾起对方的一只膝盖好让自己能靠得更近些。他们贴得如此之近，他都能感觉到Sherlock如雷的心跳贴着自己。他能感觉Sherlock抵着他正在变硬。他向下伸手，稍稍从Sherlock身上撤开一点，好让一只手伸下去，他紧紧握住Sherlock的阴茎然后吻他。他又热又硬。但John想要更多。他断开亲吻跪下去，双手放在Sherlock的腹部。再次把他推到门上。重重地。Sherlock的阴茎离他的嘴不到几英寸。他抬头看着Sherlock眼里汹涌的欲望。

 

“拜托。”

 

他们同时说道。恳求，绝望。

 

John的目光没有离开Sherlock。他用一只手握着Sherlock的阴茎慢慢靠过去，舔过对方的龟头。Sherlock的目光忽闪着，颤抖的手指缠进John的头发。如果John的异性恋危机要发作，那现在正是时候。但他的思想全都集中在Sherlock身上，拆开他让他颤抖不已，除此以外不作他想。他轻轻吸着Sherlock阴茎的顶端，头发里的手指抓得更紧了。他将嘴唇向下滑，将对方的柱身吞入口中，舌头沿着底部来回舔着。Sherlock发出呻吟，他闭上眼睛，一手离开John用力抓住门框，免得自己跌倒。John闭上双眼向后，温柔地吮吸Sherlock的阴茎，直到唇间只剩下顶部的龟头。他用舌头在上面打着圈，Sherlock的呻吟不再平稳。John再次推进，尽自己可能将阴茎吞到最深，然后再滑出来。他继续动着，一只手握着Sherlock阴茎的底部，另一只手绕过他的胯部隔着裤子抓着他的屁股。发间的手指变得野蛮起来，所有的张力和气势让Sherlock绷得笔直，让他低头看着那个年纪比他小的男生……一切归零。他只是一团欲求与渴望的乱麻。John觉得充满力量，只有他能对Sherlock这么做。但这也感觉很对。无私地为眼前这个美丽的造物提供快乐。在John埋头苦干的时候，Sherlock的呻吟渐渐消失，只剩粗喘和颤抖，他低头带着敬畏和欲望看向John。

 

“John，”Sherlock轻喘着说道，“我……”

 

John再次吞入Sherlock的阴茎再吐出来，速度更快。现在他的头发都被抓疼了。Sherlock的阴茎变得更硬。John知道他快到了。他退回来，唇舌猛烈地扫过龟头，同时一手在柱身上下撸动。Sherlock全身都在颤抖。他在高潮的时候很安静。他尝起来有点咸有点苦的很Sherlock。John没有试图都咽下去，他太专注于舔着Sherlock的龟头，让他的身体一遍一遍的颤抖。

 

当一次这样的舔弄给Sherlock带来一波强烈的余震、让他全身都在发抖时，他如是说道，“John，求你了”。John微笑着撤身，用袖子抹了抹嘴巴。Sherlock浑身颤抖着坐到地上。 _很好_ ，John默默地想，他把高个儿男孩揽到怀里，吻他然后紧紧地抱着他。

 

* * *

 

Sherlock也回报了他的善举，他把John压到墙上，精确无误地复制了John的手法。如果可能的话，他作为给予方时要比接受方发出的声音更多一点。John也没能坚持很久，没过几分钟，他们就再次一起瘫在弄脏的地板上。看起来John的大脑对于“Sherlock用丰满的嘴唇环住自己阴茎”这幅不可思议的画面只能容纳几分钟。他知道接下来几周（或者几个月），他的脑子会不断回到这幅景象上。这事发生的时候他的大脑几乎无法运转。

 

John再次吻了吻Sherlock，在对方的唇上尝到自己的味道。

 

“你是故意的，对吧？”

 

“什么？”

 

“整堂变形课都无视我，好看看我在午饭时会变得多么疯狂和不顾一切。”

 

“你觉得我有那么狡猾吗？”Sherlock问道。

 

“是的。”John说，“真这么觉得。”

 

Sherlock腹黑的笑笑，John又吻了他，这次很温柔。Sherlock由着他，嘴唇温暖又柔软。John喜欢亲吻Sherlock。他的气味无处不在，包裹着他。这几乎好过头了。最终，他不情愿地断开亲吻，用一根手指滑过对方的下颌。

 

“那么告诉我，”他静静说道，“Wiggy有没有给你带回来什么消息？”

 

“什么都没有。”Sherlock说，“也就是说他们还没有找到魔药或坩埚。很显然，这两样也不在魔药课的教室里。”

 

“他们……”John仔细想了想，“你的教授说什么了吗？”

 

“他啊，Moriarty不太可能和他的学生提起这件事。”Sherlock说道，“不，东西只是从他的桌子上不见了。如果有人注意到，谁也没说什么。”

 

John站起来，然后伸手去拉Sherlock。Sherlock接过他的手，优雅地站起身。

 

“呃……我事实上做了一点功课。”John说道，他指了指自己的墙。在每个嫌疑犯的名字下面，有系统地贴着小片的羊皮纸。闪光的细线将其中一些和另一些连起来。有些线是金色的，有些是蓝色的。

 

“一面调查墙。”Sherlock对John露出微笑，“你不该弄的。”

 

“这不是礼物，Sherlock。我一直试图把一切拼在一起……等等，那么说你喜欢了？”John问道。

 

“我应该在进来时就注意到，你做了一些聪明的演绎。”

 

John还从没收到Sherlock如此大方的赞扬。他觉得自己在高个儿男孩儿的视线下脸红了。

 

“事实上，”Sherlock继续说道，“你的聪明才智也许有助于啊……”

 

John不需要Sherlock表扬得太夸张。他伸手拽着Sherlock的领带，把他轻轻拉向自己，用力亲在他嘴上。

 

等他们分开后，两人转身看向那面墙。

 

“现在怎么办？”John问道。

 

“我想我们要等Wiggy带消息回来。我们需要确定魔药的下落。显然不在我给他的清单上，所以恐怕我们进了死胡同。在得到那块拼图前，没有什么可进一步调查的。”他俯身向前，抚摸着一张羊皮纸，John在上面画了一个装着药剂的小坩埚。画得出乎意料的精确。

 

“你知道什么消息会马上派猫头鹰给我，对吧？”John问道。

 

“当然。”Sherlock说道，手指从墙上落下，审视着最外围的分支。

 

“我还是觉得缺了点什么。”John说道。

 

“我深有同感。”Sherlock表示同意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 1、“I had no idea you’d be so affected”是原著中Sherlock的原话。（出自《空屋》）


	13. 开弓没有回头箭

 

晚饭后John找不到Sherlock了。尽管他曾在大厅里短暂地见到他，John看他没吃任何东西。Sherlock有目的地穿过大厅，经过斯莱特林的学院桌绕了一圈，然后从进来的路离开。也许他在确认某个人在不在。不过现在时间还早，不是所有学生都在同一时间吃晚饭。

 

John花了些时间在大厅里边转悠边找Sherlock，然后回到格兰芬多塔楼。一进入公共休息室，他就开始搜寻看起来不太熟悉的脸（天晓得，谁都可能是Sherlock。就藏在你眼皮底下）。他没有发现这样的人，于是往自己的房间走去。

 

突然一声响亮的噼啪声，让John的心跳到嗓子眼儿里。他转过身，正遇上矮小的、皱巴巴的家养小精灵Wiggy。

 

“呃，”他一时有些茫然，“你好，Wiggy。”

 

“你好，John Watson先生，”家养小精灵尖声叫道，“Wiggy正在寻找Sherlock先生，但是在拉文克劳塔楼、图书馆或大厅里Wiggy都找不到他。”

 

“他不见了？”John问道。

 

“Wiggy是这么认为的，先生，”小精灵严肃地说道，“Wiggy在男生宿舍找到这些东西，在他床上。”

 

Wiggy递给John的是Sherlock的隐身衣和一张字条。John先接过字条。是用不熟悉的笔迹潦草写下的。John咽下他的担忧。现在不是慌张的时候。他没有看写的什么。他现在已经知道了Sherlock的方法，显然这东西被留在床单上就是要让他找到的，于是他坐在自己的床上，检查这张字条。他能感觉到肾上腺素在体内飙升，但他的双手非常平稳。John集中精神，这张羊皮纸没什么稀奇，是在变换墨汁文具店买的，John能看见角落上的水印。所以是一名男巫或女巫，要么住在伦敦要么去伦敦购过物。说真的，可能是霍格沃茨里的任何一个人。笔迹华丽卷曲。不是他认识的笔迹，不过看起来像是出自女人之手。字母“i”上面的点是个小星星。男孩子们很少这么异想天开。墨水是绿色的，指向斯莱特林。很多斯莱特林的学生都使用绿色墨水，就像拉文克劳都用蓝色的。John总觉得这有点傻，他就用黑色墨水，大部分格兰芬多都这样。

 

最终，最终，他吸了口气，阅读纸上的字。

 

“ _她在我手里。把魔药给我带来，否则她就是下一个。_ _沙利文的房间。_ ”

 

John闭上眼睛呼吸，思维在飞奔。

 

“那里还有什么东西吗，Wiggy？”他问道。

 

“没有了，先生，只有字条和这个。”

 

John睁开眼睛，看见Wiggy还举着斗篷。他再次递向John，后者感激地接过来。Sherlock本意是想让John来找他。找到字条和斗篷。他不是粗心大意才把这些东西留在显而易见的地方……但是那个活见鬼的沙利文的房间在哪里？

 

“Wiggy知道他不应该在没有许可的情况下动Sherlock先生的东西。但是Wiggy很担心，先生。”

 

“你做得对，”John说道，“你知道这是什么意思吗，Wiggy？你知道什么沙利文先生吗？或者城堡里有间沙利文的房间吗？”

 

Wiggy摇摇头，难过地低下头。

 

“Wiggy，我需要你将这张字条拿给……”John在脑子里寻找即熟悉又值得信赖的老师，好让他们能在这场危机中保住小命。说真的，只有一个选择。“麦格教授。告诉她这和Victor Trevor的失踪有关。”

 

John站起身，给自己施了个幻身咒，然后将斗篷披在肩膀上，兜帽罩在脑袋上。Wiggy冲他眨眨眼，准确地看向他的眼睛。John很想知道Wiggy现在还能看见他吗？

 

“还有什么事吗？”John问道。

 

“那个，Wiggy找到了魔药，先生……那个，不是魔药。只有Moriarty教授桌子上的银坩埚。”

 

“它在哪儿？”John问道。

 

“在地下室，药剂储藏室里，先生。”

 

“它在……Moriarty教授的储藏室里？”John嘴里打了个绊。

 

小精灵点点头。这说不通。为什么坩埚被收在它该在的地方？如果有人偷了魔药，需要时间和努力才能打破将药剂保留在坩埚里的防御咒。不会有时间在原地将魔药从坩埚里取出来。John看看小精灵，又看看自己的调查墙，再看看小精灵，糊涂了。他无法自己弄明白这件事。他必须找到Sherlock。上帝，Sherlock在没有他的情况走进险境……他感觉很不好。

 

* * *

 

John匆匆穿过城堡黑漆漆的走廊。天色已晚，因此没有多少学生还在外面闲逛，只有几个从图书馆往回走的，手里抱着厚厚的落满尘土的书，看起来很困。John轻易地避开了他们。他知道自己弄出了很多动静。但他不顾一切地要去拉文克劳公共休息室，好开始寻找Sherlock。他绝无可能弄明白沙利文是谁或是什么玩意，但他手里还有一张王牌。只有Sherlock知道。他又想抱紧Sherlock，又想在他脸上揍一拳。那个聪明的混蛋。这很可能是他计划的。

 

Sherlock会去和为Victor失踪负有责任的学生碰面，并让自己陷入困境，他就是这种人，而John则不得不成为战士。举起魔杖，为他们两个人清出一条路来。 _我愿为你做任何事，_ _Sherlock_ _，_ 他对自己说。不管Sherlock在哪儿，John总能 _总能_ 找到他。他握紧口袋里父亲的魔杖，准备就绪。

 

John到达拉文克劳公共休息室的门口后停下。他不需要溜进去，这就行了。他深吸一口气然后闭上眼睛，寻找内心里的那只猎犬。他一直能感觉到它的存在，在大脑深处飞掠而过。它不会真正离开，再说John已经习惯了。不过他现在向它伸手，将它带到意识的前面，让它将自己淹没。他集中精神，没有拉得太用力，他有一阵子没有变形了，需要确保别出错。过犹不及。他很小心、很轻柔，将自己埋入猎犬里面，直到它包围住他，然后他感觉到自己在变形。

 

* * *

 

周围全是气味。Sherlock。Sherlock在哪儿。猎犬过滤着面前嘈杂的气味，直到扑捉到那个味道。这不难，他全身都是Sherlock的味道，斗篷上也是。这很熟悉、舒适，到处倒是。他也能在面前的地板上闻到的这个味道。Sherlock的气味离开拉文克劳公共休息室并去向……不管是哪里吧。时间没过太久，这味道新鲜得就像海面上吹过的清风。猎犬咬着斗篷的边缘，不让它飞走，然后跟着气味大步跑下走廊。

 

这条路很长，猎犬跳跑过一条又一条走廊。斗篷在他的爪子旁边翻飞。猎犬希望没人发现他。Sherlock走了多远？味道并没有变得强烈多少，也没有比拉文克劳公共休息室门口的新鲜多少。Sherlock一定知道他要去哪儿，他一定走得很快。路线是直的，通向八楼。然后突然地，味道就消失了。猎犬停下脚步，差点被斗篷绊倒。他一动不动地站着倾听。什么都没有。他转身往来的方向退了几步，低下鼻子小心地嗅着。他再次扑捉到了气味，但它在这里消失了。这里没有门……仿佛Sherlock走到走廊的这个地方，然后就消失了。猎犬的一边是一幅带着烧焦痕迹的旧挂毯，上面的男巫试图教几只巨怪跳芭蕾，另一边是空荡荡的墙壁。他走到墙边，嗅着地板和墙面的连接处。行踪就是在这里断掉的。猎犬感觉着内心的人类，放松地回到他里面。John在那里。他就是John。

 

* * *

 

John敲击着墙面，努力压下升起的恐慌。这里的石头和城堡其他地方的一样坚固。 _现在怎么办，_ _Sherlock_ _，_ 他疯狂地想着。他应该怎样才能找出那个疯子从这里去了什么地方。什么都有可能发生，他可能有危险，他可能被杀了……John拉紧隐身衣围住自己，挡住这个念头。Sherlock知道怎么照顾自己。他是个天才。

 

“你好啊。”一个声音说道，John吓了一跳，连忙转身，他感觉到隐身衣被从身上扯去。John疯狂地去摸自己的魔杖。

 

“魂魄出窍。”

 

John的手指放松下来。他感觉到夺魂咒紧紧抓着他，在他的身体里疯狂肆虐地膨胀。他甚至无法保持紧张或震惊的感觉，感觉飘飘荡荡的，所有想法和担忧都被轻轻扫去，只留下一种模糊的幸福感。一切都刚刚好。 _你好啊_ ，他抬起头面对他的袭击者，他看到的是Moriarty教授。这真有意思，真的，他的意识飘忽。Moriarty的个子没比他高多少。John以前从来没有跟他说过话。他一点都不担心，现在事情就该是这样的。他们俩在一个走廊里。不可能更好了。Moriarty正拿着那件斗篷，好奇地打量着。夺魂咒打破了John的幻身咒，而这……John的意识又飘走了，取而代之变成了幸福的满足感。Moriarty知道他在这儿，哪怕他完全是隐身的。但他现在不隐身了，这也很好。他平静地对着Moriarty微笑，而教授把手里的斗篷翻了个个儿。

 

“我必须承认，我本来以为会是Sherlock。”Moriarty说道。 _你是谁？_ Moriarty的声音在他的脑子里问道。

 

“我的名字叫John Watson，我是格兰芬多七年级的学生。”

 

“你为什么有Sherlock的药瓶？” _为什么？_

 

John犹豫了，他的意识从紧紧钳制着他的夺魂咒里后退。他必须逃走，他必须去告诉麦格教授—— _现在就告诉我，没事的。_

 

咒语的力量加强了一倍，重新把John丢入模糊、舒适的满足感中

 

“Sherlock把药瓶给我的，作为感情的信物。”John说道，声音又平又稳。告诉Moriarty这些事一点问题都没有。完全没有。

 

“哦 _我的天啊_ ！这真是赚大了！Sherlock的小宠物，多离奇有趣啊！”Moriarty惊呼道，“Sherlock现在在哪儿？”

 

“不知道。”John说道，这是事实。他也一直在找他。

 

“所以你在这里，没有Sherlock照看，而你带着他的药瓶。而不管Sherlock去了哪里，他都没有带着药瓶。这可真是 _非常_ 有趣，是不是！哦，John Watson，你完全不知道这有多么好玩……”

 

Moriarty一边说话一边绕着John转圈，不过他突然停下来直直盯着John呆滞的眼睛。他疯狂的眼睛在寻找反抗或挣扎的迹象。John清了清脑子。不管怎么样，一切都很好。让教授满意更容易。他陷入夺魂咒里，没有挣扎的必要。一点都没有。

 

Moriarty用手指扣进John的衣领下面，拉出小药瓶。

 

“让我们看看会发生什么吧，嗯？Johnny boy。”Moriarty说道。

 

随即，Moriarty开始缩小、变形。他的皮肤变黑，随着缩小而变得模糊不清，两只眼睛变成四只然后是六只。他的四肢似乎也加倍了。John的意识心安理得地接受了Moriarty变成一只蜘蛛。毕竟，蜘蛛就是Moriarty，Moriarty就是蜘蛛。而John不该认为他不是，一切都很好。这只是霍格沃茨又一个美好的夜晚。他感觉平静紧压着他的大脑，就像戴了顶过紧的帽子。几乎让人不舒服。

 

蜘蛛爬向他，攀上他的裤腿。John以一种超然的兴趣看着它来到自己的肩膀上。

 

 _走_ Moriarty的声音在他的脑子里说道。John想好奇一下Moriarty要他去哪儿，但在他想之前，这个念头就从他的脑子里消散了。他开始走。

 

 _转身_ 那个声音说道。John转身顺着来时路往回走。

 

 _转身_ 那个声音又说道。John照做了，重回他刚走过的走廊。突然他的脑子里迸出一种渴望，就像被人工注射进他的血管一样。 _我想找到_ _Sherlock_ _。_ 他确实想。他确实想找到Sherlock。他不怎么记得是为什么了。但他想。他需要找到Sherlock。找到他、到他那里。

 

 _停下_ 那个声音说道。然后John停下来。那里有一扇门。就在刚刚还是一片空荡荡的墙上。John不需要Moriarty夺魂咒的影响就走向那扇门，转动门把。屋里一片漆黑，但John没有犹豫。他握着手杖，走了进去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 1、 再次留悬念，抱歉！  
> 2、 变换墨水文具店在对角巷里。  
> 3、 还有，当然是有求必应屋啦（以防你还没猜到）。我设定它没有在《死亡圣器》中被烧毁。好像你能毁掉霍格沃茨的任何一部分似的。切切。  
> 4、 夺魂咒的原理和HP原著中的一样。不过我选择从另一个角度表达。这句“He felt a floating sensation as all the thoughts and worries were wiped gently away leaving nothing but a vague happiness”几乎是HP书中的原句。


	14. 明抢豪夺

 

“晚上好，”John走进房间说道，手指握着脖子上挂着的小药瓶，“真是出人意料，不是吗，Sherlock？”他的语气轻盈欢快。

 

Moriarty的控制力压制着他，他在微笑，而他的大脑在反抗。John能看见Sherlock在这间暗室的角落里。蜡烛朦胧地摇曳着。他能看见Molly和Irene站在一起，睁大眼睛，两个人的魔杖正指着他。Sherlock的口袋被翻了个底朝天，她们在搜查他，寻找魔药。他的脚下是羽毛笔、羊皮纸片、几粒糖果……

 

“John。”Sherlock轻声唤他，伸手去拿自己的魔杖。他目光里有什么东西撑起John内心的意志力。他不需要想太多就行动了。Moriarty会注意到吗？他除了冒险一试以外别无选择。他能看见Sherlock眼里的神情。他的失神，他的破碎。他的双手在颤抖。他看起来像是第一次见到John。看着Moriarty摆在他面前的谎言：Sherlock严重低估John了，不是吗？从没有想过或质疑过表面上又勇敢又不同寻常的格兰芬多男孩儿，他爱上的那个人。John在Sherlock的眼中看到了Moriarty的谎言。他相信了。他相信John就是凶手。全都说得通。

 

_John_ _在楼梯顶。放下魔杖，在Sherlock_ _逃离后慢慢下楼走进前厅。来到_ _费尔奇身旁。对着费尔奇的胸口举起魔杖，眼睛里闪着冷酷的神情。_

 

John快速眨眼，三下。

 

_Sherlock_ _决定做家庭作业没有去找John_ _的那晚，他很生气还是独自一人。在昏暗的走廊与_ _Victor Trevor_ _擦身而过，停住，转身，拿出魔杖。_

 

三下缓慢的眨眼。

 

_John_ _假装怀疑Sherlock_ _，好让让他有那么几个小时不要碍事。从魔药课教室偷走药剂，收好后变形成一只猎犬。跑到禁林里再次接回Sherlock_ _。_

 

再来三下快速眨眼。停顿。

 

“John……到底怎么……”Sherlock不连贯地说道。

 

“打赌你没料到这个。”John说道。他几乎没有注意从自己嘴里冒出什么Moriarty的话，他完全集中在Sherlock身上。他说什么都行，那不重要。

 

 _快啊_ ，Sherlock。如果有谁能明白，那就是他了。拉文克劳的天才通晓所有答案。他重复着眨眼模式。三快、三慢、三快。S-O-S。S-O-S。快啊，Sherlock。救我。救我。

 

“看起来你们在找 _我的_ 魔药。”John转身对Irene和Molly说道，“嗯，我猜是Sherlock偷的。但现在是我的了。他说藏得很安全。我保证我们会分享不过嘛……”John哈哈大笑。

 

“John，”Molly小心翼翼地说道，“我们在这里是为了把事情查清楚。我们要弄明白Victor和费尔奇发生了什么。如果你说的是事实——”

 

“谁 _在乎_ Victor发生了什么，”Irene厉声说道，她走向前伸出手，“把魔药给我，John。把它给我。”

 

John站着没动。Sherlock盯着他的眼睛。看着他眨眼。他看见Sherlock脸上渐渐露出恍然大悟的神色。他的表情从恐惧变成了……恐惧。

 

Irene又向前走了一步，激动地一把夺过药瓶。链子断了，药瓶落入Irene手中。

 

“Irene，不要！”Molly尖叫道，上前去抓她的袍子。她们俩争夺了一阵，然后Irene喊道“除你武器！”，随后Molly的魔杖从手里飞了出去，落到房间另一头的阴影里。

 

“Irene！”Molly喊道，转身看着魔杖消失。Irene举起自己的魔杖，指着Molly的胸口。Molly睁大了眼睛，举手表示屈服。

 

John被Moriarty指导着往后退，尽管他的眼睛一直看着Sherlock。

 

Sherlock看向他肩膀上的蜘蛛，然后看回John。终于 _终于_ 明白了。他展平肩膀举起魔杖，咒语准确地击中蜘蛛，John也被咒语的力量抛向后面，脑袋咚的一声撞上身后紧闭着的门，然后落到地上。他的头很痛，耳朵在嗡鸣，他闭上眼睛，试图隔绝这些感觉。

 

“天哪，John。”Sherlock冲向他，蹲在他身旁，一手放在他肩膀上。

 

“除你武器。”Moriarty的咒语从后面击中Sherlock，他的魔杖飞过房间。Sherlock几乎都没有瞥一眼。

 

“离我远点。”Irene厉声说道。John能听到她，在耳朵里的嗡鸣下，她的声音听起来很安静。

 

“除你武器，除你武器。”Moriarty的声音从暗处传来。Irene和John的魔杖先后飞出。

 

Moriarty站起来，他是唯一手里还有魔杖的人，他掸了掸袍子。“非常 _好_ ，Sherlock！”他微笑着说道。Sherlock转身，眯眼看着这个人。Moriarty走向Irene。她害怕地直往后缩。

 

John很晕，眨眼的时候视野像喝醉了一样旋转。

 

“你还好吗？”Sherlock低声问道，视线回到John身上。

 

“好多了，”John轻轻说道，从袍子里拿出母亲的魔杖，“我还留了个备用的。”

 

Sherlock的笑容扩大了，他向后撤，让John清楚地瞄准Moriarty。当Sherlock把关切的手从John的肩膀上移开时，他觉得有一丝遗憾。 _不是现在_ ，他对自己说。

 

Irene开始结巴：“教授，不！我们正要查清……”但她的话被John的咒语打断。

 

“除你武器！”John喊道，尽全力在咒语里使出所有力量。Moriarty的魔杖从手里飞了出去。John能感觉到咒语的能量离开了他。他头晕目眩，但没有放下魔杖，现在还不行，“速速禁锢。”他说道，这次声音小了很多。绳索在半空中出现并缠住了教授。他摇晃了几下，大叫一声侧身跌在地上。John感激地闭上眼睛，让世界在他周围旋转。他深吸一口气，再呼出来。然后重复这个动作。

 

“Sherlock。”他虚弱无力地说道。等他再次睁开眼睛时，三双眼睛都在看他。Irene看起来下定了决心，紧紧攥着着银药瓶。Molly和Sherlock则显得很担心。

 

“家养小精灵，”John磕磕绊绊地说道，“他们发现坩埚就在Moriarty的储藏柜里。根本就没有被偷，一直都在他手里。”John觉得精疲力竭，困惑和气愤。

 

“但是……这说不通，”Sherlock嘀咕道，“费尔奇……Moriarty知道他绝不可能真的有能力偷走魔药，它有防御措施。为什么要杀他？这说不通。除非……”Sherlock转向被捆着的Moriarty，睁大眼睛，“魔药是假的。”

 

“ **哈！** ”Moriarty喊道，就像在发动攻击一样，“ **根本就没有魔药，蠢货！** ”

 

“不！”Molly指着Irene手里的药瓶惊叫道，“两个人消失了，Sherlock。为了什么价值连城的东西而死的。”

 

“不是的，”Sherlock说道，他起身走向Moriarty，对这个人极其厌恶，“一件物品的价值在于人们愿意为它付出多少。对价格造假，就可以对价值造假。”

 

“你知道我喜欢怎么称呼这个吗？”Moriarty说道，“ **明抢豪夺** ！Sherlock，我进行的这个小游戏，你能看出多有意思吗？一张激动人心的小网，在正中央，一件闪闪发光的奖品。我就爱看你们为它你挣我夺。”他顿了顿，显然在回味，“不！爸爸最爱我！”他的声音轻快、嘲弄。

 

John几乎能听见Sherlock的大脑在呼呼飞转。那颗聪明的拉文克劳脑瓜正在把所有拼图一片一片归位。

 

“费尔奇怀疑魔药是假的。他在补充药剂时，看到你用的材料。”Sherlock的语速很快，努力跟上他飞行的思路，“他不是很确定，否则他会把他的怀疑直接告诉弗特斯克校长。John和我找到的那张Victor的禁闭处罚条，将Victor和费尔奇联系起来。”他顿了顿，吸了口气继续。演绎像连珠炮一样说出来，“他宵禁后不睡觉。可能试图赶在大家前面，正大光明地赢得魔药，很可能他在寻找他的同盟。Victor这方面很狡猾。你说过我们想要赢得魔药，需要和不可能的人结成同盟，你还真说对了。什么样的同盟能比城堡管理员更有用更不可能的？Victor是故意被逮到的。那不是意外。Victor绝对不会被费尔奇那样的傻瓜逮到，除非他有意为之。他因此得到关禁闭的处罚。费尔奇一定在禁闭期间将自己的怀疑透露给了Victor。但被你发现了。也许你在监听地窖里的对话。也许费尔奇拿着库存清单找你质问，要求知道真相。不管是哪一种，你都需要将他除掉。在费尔奇消失后，Victor一定愈发怀疑。理当如此。也许他做了更多的调查，发现了魔药到底是什么。他会去问你。你不得不也把他除掉。于是他也失踪了。”

 

“我的天啊。”Irene喊道，药瓶从她颤抖的指尖滑落，掉到地上。玻璃瓶塞碎了一地。里面什么也没有。John的心不由自主地跳了下，他还挺 _喜欢_ 那个瓶子的。

 

Sherlock仅仅瞄了她一眼，继续说道，“突然间魔药似乎变得相当贵重。两个人为了得到它而付出了生命。或者表面上是这样。于是你撤走了魔药，让它看起来像是被课堂上的某个人偷走的。为了消灭证据，你把它喝了。其他任何处理方法在理论上都可以追查到你。但你自己喝掉则…… _干净利索_ 。”Sherlock的嘴角拧起一个近似微笑的表情，然后继续说道，“今天早餐时，我们都看见你的耳朵往外冒烟。辣椒生长药，是不是？看上去像是一幅强力的药剂。双角兽的角加上曼德拉草根炖了那么长时间，得让你的耳朵冒好几个小时的烟。不可能藏得住，但又很司空见惯，你觉得没人会注意到。”

 

Sherlock停下来歇口气，Irene面色苍白，看起来像是要晕倒了。Molly惊得目瞪口呆。

 

“非常好，Sherlock。”Moriarty抑扬顿挫地说道，好奇地看着他。

 

John稍微有点怀疑Sherlock在炫耀。这笨蛋。

 

“你想让我们在哪儿就在哪儿，对不对，教授。就在你希望的地方，这让你大意了。你享受着监视我们全都跑去Victor的房间寻找证据。相互为敌。Anderson和Sawyer今天下午在湖边大吵一架。Irene几乎绑架了Molly，随后通过为了救她而引我出来。你一定洋洋得意。渴望离得更近些，看着我们为了一个一文不值的东西真的杀了对方。退后两步，你现在也不会被绳子绑着了。但你实在忍不住多看一眼你的作品。不过我的问题是为什么。为什么要让你的学生相互为敌。让我们为了不值钱的玩意争斗到死。你打算拿获胜者怎么办？还是说你只是……”

 

“有的人就是喜欢看世界燃烧，Sherlock。”Moriarty冷酷地对着他们微笑，“此外，你应该为自己骄傲。你解决了谜题。在我班上的所有学生中，你是最聪明的。Sherlock Holmes。”他点点头，“你最接近真相。你赢了。”

 

“你错了。”Sherlock回答，他从John手里拿过魔杖，指着Moriarty的胸口，“Victor Trevor是最聪明的。”

 

仿佛空气都随着Sherlock的愤怒发出噼噼啪啪的声音，但Moriarty看起来无动于衷。John认为这很不容易，作为一个被捆着倒在地板上的人来讲，被一根魔杖指着自己的前胸，却看起来掌控全局。

 

“我会看着你的，Sherlock。”Moriarty说道，带着不加掩饰的真诚。

 

说完，他开始变形。John浑身一震。他怎么能忘了？他们怎么能全都忘了？蜘蛛啊。Moriarty能变形成蜘蛛啊。变形的过程看起来像是慢动作，John的眼睛拒绝相信发生了什么。在他缩小时，绳索松脱了，毫无用处地落在地上。

 

“不！”Irene喊道。

 

Sherlock眯起眼睛，瞄准蜘蛛发射咒语，但蜘蛛匆忙撤退，躲进石板间的一道裂缝里。

 

Sherlock放低魔杖，Molly冲过去看蜘蛛跑到哪儿去了。

 

“我看不见它，”她说道，“我想一定有出去的路。”

 

Sherlock慢慢放下魔杖，“回头……再……抓你。”他低低地说道。

 

“ _你抓不到！_ ”歌咏般的回复，John在自己的脑袋里听到这句话，仿佛Moriarty把回答直接丢进他的意识里。没用魔杖。同时还是蜘蛛的形态。这是高级魔法。John抖了抖，他的头一跳一跳地疼。

 

Sherlock急忙弯腰，一手放在他的肩膀上，“John，你还好吗？”他强势地问道。

 

John点点头。

 

“Sherlock，”他的话几乎都混在一起了，“那真是……太神奇了。”

 

Sherlock露出微笑，John也放松地笑了一声。他一直很担心对方，轻松感几乎势不可挡。Sherlock靠向前，额头轻轻抵着John。都结束了。

 

“我们来看看你的头吧。”Sherlock说。

 

“好的。”John说道，他闭上眼睛，把头靠在石墙上。他能听见外面走廊上有老师们的声音，是来找他们的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 1、 现在我们知道了是Irene（和Molly）送的那张纸条，“沙利文”是指“Sullivan Fawley”，Sherlock和Irene的亲戚，曾在90年代上过霍格沃茨。他是HP世界中的人物，尽管不在原著中，只在一个游戏里出现。是他告诉Sherlock和Irene有求必应屋的事儿，以及如何进入秘密入口。  
> 2、 我能重申一遍吗……案件文很难，好不好！我脑子都要化了。我知道只能怪自己……但是。头好痛。


	15. 尾声

 

霍格沃茨被关闭一周，好让魔法部的官员们搜查城堡和场地，寻找Moriarty。Sherlock、John、Irene和Molly被老师问话、被校长问话、被魔法部的人问话、最终被魔法部部长本人问话。问得连John自己都不再确定那间烛光昏暗的房间里到底发生了什么。好在Sherlock的记忆前后一致而完整。他们手握着手熬过这一切。Sherlock就是John的锚。当有人对他如此有信心时，他怎么可能说错？终于觉得足够安全无虑，终于能对Sherlock诚实，真令人激动。可以走过去跟他打招呼，甚至能当着其他学生的面对他微笑。这让John头一次感到真实。他享受这一刻。

 

霍格沃茨关闭期间，他们一起在霍格莫德村订了个房间。Sherlock理由充分，没有必要回伦敦，一旦学校重新开放，他们还得再用飞路粉回来。他们的房间很明亮，有着欢快的蓝铃花图案的壁纸，深深的窗台可以让人坐上去。窗外下着绵绵的夏日细雨，但是金黄的木地板在阴天的日光下看起来也像是在发光。John做了每次面对一间新卧室都会做的事，冲向洁白蓬松的床单然后一头扑上去。Sherlock站在他们的书包旁边，弯着嘴角笑。

 

“快来，”John说着招呼对方，“我知道你也想。”

 

Sherlock摇摇头，笑着跑向John。猛地跳到John旁边，他们俩大笑、亲吻、微笑。John向Sherlock伸手，握住他的手。时间也似乎随着他们的停顿而慢下来，他们望着对方的眼睛，呼吸频率渐渐一致。

 

“我还是不能相信你这么厉害，”John喃喃地说，“把一切拼在一起。太天才了。”

 

“浮夸。”Sherlock不屑地说道，不过John能看到他脸上有一丝笑容。他私心里很享受恭维，John非常确定。Sherlock翻身仰躺。

 

John叹口气，换个姿势将前额贴在Sherlock的肩膀上，将他抱紧。他的思绪飘荡。就算很兴奋，他也没有让自己忘记Moriarty真正的受害者。每当他静下来的时候，老是想起他们。

 

“你觉得他们还能弄明白Victor和费尔奇发生了什么吗？”John静静地问道，头一次将他的想法说出来。

 

“很难讲，”Sherlock说着转身，一只手梳过John的头发，“他们唯一能在的地方，就是我们一直怀疑的地方：禁林。”

 

John嘟囔着表示同意，闭上了眼睛。

 

“Moriarty的阿尼马格斯形态是蜘蛛，”Sherlock说道，“也许他和住在禁林里的某种生物是朋友。把他的受害者交给魔法生物是处理掉他们最简单的方法之一。”

 

“太可怕了。”John说道，“我想我们成功的在学生们真的开始互相残杀之前，把事情捅大了。”

 

“我倒是很想知道是否会到那一步……”Sherlock仔细琢磨这个想法，“Moriarty已经把一切都计划得很完美。如果由他操纵的话，他会让我们互相残杀，直到最后一个学生。”

 

“就为了挑一个他最喜欢的学生，来玩他那个智力小游戏。”John说道，“不过，你不会……为了这个战斗到死吧。”

 

“谁知道呢，”Sherlock说道，“Moriarty操纵他人的能力非常厉害。但是有一件事他没有预料到。在他醉心游戏时小看了一件事。他 _告诉_ 我们去寻找同盟，然而他认为我们不会把魔药课之外的人牵扯进来。如果没有费尔奇、没有你，John，谁知道我们会怎样呢？”

 

John抬起头，“他以为我是你。Moriarty，他……在他脱掉我的隐身衣的时候，发现走廊里是我而不是你，他很吃惊。”

 

“药瓶上面有追踪的咒语。”Sherlock说，“我一直都有怀疑不过……昨晚我偷听到老师们证实了这件事。他用这个方法了解他的学生都在做什么。在哪里。他从没想过我们会把它摘下来，因为他的课非常有名。没错，他想都没想过会有学生把他的银药瓶送人。”Sherlock再次爱抚John的头发，John放松下来。Sherlock的抚摸和窗外的雨声是那么的令人安心，“Moriarty的计划在我把药瓶给你的时候就崩盘了。也许在更早之前。他从没想过会有课堂之外的学生，没有资格竞争他的魔药的学生，会知道他的游戏。”

 

“所以你是说……是我挽救了局面？”

 

Sherlock的笑声低低滚动，“那个嘛……你确实是救了我。”他低低地说道。

 

John将Sherlock拉向自己，轻轻吻他。他用自己的嘴唇描绘着Sherlock的，柔软饱满。他感觉到Sherlock放松下来，将他拉得更紧。在Sherlock被那些失踪分心时，和现在的他差别很大。他更加顺从，放松。John不得不承认他很享受这一点。

 

John慢慢地松开了Sherlock的领带。

 

“是时候摆脱这些制服了。”他说道。不过，他其实并不真的需要一个借口。Sherlock抬起下巴笑了一声。John拉开领带，开始解衬衫的扣子。

 

“我一向讨厌领带。”Sherlock承认道，伸手够向John的。

 

他们不紧不慢地脱去对方的衣服，享受其中。他们没有别的地方要去，没有什么要隐藏，也没有什么好担心。John亲吻着Sherlock的锁骨。嘴唇沿着温暖的皮肤轻轻滑下。Sherlock的手指绕过John的胯部去扯他的裤子。布料在勃起上摩擦时，John抽了口气。Sherlock邪恶地笑起来。他低沉得声音让人无法抵抗。John把他拉入另一个懒散的吻，翻身覆到他上面。John扭动臀部，感觉到Sherlock也回应地动起来，瘦长的手指溜进John的腰带和裤子下面，抓住他的屁股。

 

“老天啊，Sherlock。”John在接吻的间歇轻声说道。

 

Sherlock翻身滚到他身上，同时把手伸进John的裤子下面。John任由他动作，他的裤子很快就被脱下来。Sherlock的手指在他身侧上下来回，伸到他身后再次抓住他的臀瓣。John浑身一抖，挺起臀部顶向Sherlock被衣服隔着的勃起。

 

“你能把这些脱掉吗？”John嘟囔道。

 

Sherlock稍稍从John身上起身，够向自己的皮带。John看着他的身体动作，瘦削苍白。在Sherlock褪去最后一件衣物时，John伸手去摸对方的胸膛。后者重新放低身体回到John身上，皮肤贴着皮肤。

 

“John。”Sherlock轻声说道，吻他，向下研磨，硬挺贴着对方。John的双手伸向Sherlock的臀部，更用力的向下拉他，同时向上顶起自己的阴茎回应他。皮肤相蹭的感觉很美好，就是有点干涩。John伸手够自己的裤子，掏出他的魔杖。嘴唇暂时离开Sherlock，嘀咕了一句“速速润滑”。Sherlock出声地呻吟，两人都湿滑地贴着对方滑动。

 

“把你的膝盖并在一起。”过了一会儿，Sherlock低声说道。John正想着用腿环住Sherlock，微微笑了起来。他很好奇，Sherlock通常都让他主导，他想知道Sherlock想要什么。他想知道那个天才的脑子里飞过的每个想法和主意。包括他此时此刻无论在计划什么。

 

John保持仰躺的姿势，伸直双腿，并拢膝盖，双手扶着Sherlock的腰。他们对视一眼，Sherlock邪恶地露齿一笑。他俯下身，将自己的阴茎滑进John的大腿间。抽回时Sherlock的阴茎滑过John双球的下部，他呻吟起来。Sherlock再次插入，John绷紧双腿，好让大腿夹紧Sherlock的阴茎，在他的腿间硬梆梆的。Sherlock的脑袋抵在John的胸膛上，再次插入。黑色的卷发让John的脖子发痒。John一手扶着Sherlock的腰，另一只手去抓他的头发，轻轻扯动。当Sherlock抬头看他时，他双眼半闭，瞳孔扩大，双唇被吻得粉红。

 

他是那么的投入，John暗暗惊奇，更用力地抓紧他的头发。Sherlock抬起一只胳膊，以便更好地支撑自己的重量，John吻了吻他的拇指并轻轻舔了舔，这是他的嘴唇唯一能比较容易够到的地方。Sherlock的指尖在John吸吮他拇指的时候擦过他的脸颊。他用另一只手环住John的阴茎，模仿John的舌头在他拇指上的动作，轻抚和扭动。为了确认，John用舌头打旋舔过Sherlock的指腹。修长灵巧的手指有样学样的在他的龟头下方模仿，让他浑身颤抖。

 

Sherlock自己的阴茎再次滑进John的腿间，每次插入都微微变换角度。有时他会狠狠擦过John的双球下方，几乎到达臀部。John呻吟着。这很混乱、不平稳并且……John爱死这样了。他的勃起向上绷紧，在Sherlock的手中收紧。他们全身都是润滑剂、汗液和污渍，到处都是。

 

Sherlock对上他的目光，“这样……”

 

“别停。”John呼着气说道，放开Sherlock的拇指，抬起臀部顶进Sherlock的手中。他确保自己的腿紧紧闭在一起，手指还用力抓着Sherlock的头发。Sherlock的抽插加快了速度。他快到了，再次把脑袋靠在John的胸前。John抓着他头发的手换了个位置，改为抓住他脖子后面。支持，爱意。Sherlock的抽插变得没有节奏，比之前更加不稳定。他高潮的时候，贴着John全身绷紧，没有发出声音，但在John胸前呼吸粗重。John感觉到腿间的热液，和在他身上颤抖的身体。他闭上眼睛，享受这一刻。John放松双腿，让Sherlock的阴茎滑出来。Sherlock像没有骨头一样瘫在John身上，浑身是汗地颤抖着。真该庆幸他这么瘦。John的老二还在他的手指间，几乎因为欲望和需求在抽动。John可以等。他爱无助的Sherlock。爱他像这样被拆散的时候。他轻轻抚摸着Sherlock的头发。

 

Sherlock动了动，抬起身。他在笑。很开心。John发现自己也在笑。

 

Sherlock吻他，舌头滑进他嘴里，John的舌头迎上去。Sherlock捏住John的阴茎，手指沿着柱身温柔地上下撸动。John呻吟着，对自他们第一次接吻以来自己的改变之大感到惊奇。Sherlock有自信，知道他想要什么样的……

 

John的思绪渐渐飘走，他看着Sherlock再次滑下去，同时在他的身上留下细碎的亲吻和咬痕。Sherlock一边望着John的眼睛一边把他的阴茎吞进嘴里。John分开双腿给他腾出地方，他们两人身上都是污渍。Sherlock用一根手指滑过，满足地哼哼着。John能感觉到声音的震动传过他的阴茎。他呻吟着，两手又回到Sherlock的发间。Sherlock的嘴里是那么温暖，舌头的粗糙度贴着John的龟头感觉让人发疯的好。当Sherlock的嘴向下滑，将他吞得更深入时，John觉得自己好像看见了星星。他紧紧地抓着那些黑色的小卷，挣扎着不肯闭上眼睛。这景象太美好了，他不能错过。

 

“Sherlock，”他喃喃道，“你的嘴真是……”

 

他被另一声发自Sherlock喉咙深处的低沉声音所打断。不该允许他这样做。Sherlock再次撤回来。他在慢慢来，这可能是出于好意。John已经快不行了。Sherlock的眼睛是那么的漂亮，睁得大大地向上看着他，带着喜悦。他丰满的嘴唇在John的阴茎上来回滑动。Sherlock的舌头舔着他的龟头，绕着打圈。John努力睁着眼睛，他爱死了看着Sherlock的这一面。变形课上高傲的拉文克劳正将他一片片拆开。他揉着Sherlock的头发，本来就已经乱糟糟的了，他就喜欢让Sherlock凌乱不堪。Sherlock的嘴唇再次向下，将John更深入地吞进他温暖的口腔。John紧咬牙关，他能感觉到快感在体内聚集，从各个方面将他分裂。他抓紧Sherlock作为警告。当他高潮时，似乎除了他们俩一切都不复存在。仅仅是一次难以言喻的快感喷发。John能听见有人（是他吗？）叫喊着Sherlock的名字。他咒骂着用力抓住他的头发。

 

他像散了架一样跌回床上。Sherlock抬起身靠向他，John几乎是本能的把他拉近。他们额头抵着额头，气喘吁吁。John几乎要哭出来，他吸吸鼻子，用力呼吸。

 

“没事的。”Sherlock低语道，一只手在他后背摩挲，John感觉浑身窜过一阵战栗。他将自己更紧得贴向Sherlock，想要更靠近。

 

Sherlock仰起下巴，他们再次接吻。嘴唇缓慢柔软的贴着对方，直到John再次平静下来。

 

“这太难以置信了，Sherlock。”他嘀咕道。

 

“确实是的。”Sherlock也同意，他的手指仍慢慢轻抚John的后背。

 

John露出微笑，闭上了眼睛。他能就这样睡去。他想他会的，晚一点的时候。他会花一整晚和Sherlock依偎。他们会在早上一同醒来，而且一整天没有任何理由让他们分开。他们可以一起吃早饭，谁看见都无所谓。其他情侣也是这么生活的吗？看起来美好得不真实。他们能这样一起住上好几天。也许在霍格沃茨重新开学前能有整整一个礼拜。

 

“我不想回我以前的宿舍了。”

 

“因为你想每天晚上都和我在一起？”Sherlock问道。

 

“是的。”

 

“别傻了，John。我以前就闯进过你的宿舍。以后还会的。”

 

“那你会整晚都和我呆在一起吗？”

 

“如果你愿意的话。”Sherlock嘟囔着。

 

“我非常愿意。”

 

寂静慢慢展开，Sherlock的手指还在摩挲John的后背。他爱这种感觉，很美好。

 

“你觉得魔法部的人会找到Moriarty吗？”

 

“不太可能，”Sherlock低声说，“我确定他知道如何逃出城堡和场地而不被抓住。我无法想象他还在学校里。”

 

“你觉得他会回来吗？”这是John最大的担心。

 

“有这个可能，你呢？”

 

“是啊。”John说，“他很可能会的。他似乎非常确定你是最聪明的。他那个小游戏的获胜者。”

 

“我想在某种程度上我是的。或者至少，我们两个是。”

 

Sherlock的手指滑上来，越过John的肩膀，轻抚他的脸。John微笑，而Sherlock也笑起来。

 

“你觉得我们会在智力上再次赢他？”John问道。

 

Sherlock的眼里闪着光。

 

“怕了，Watson？”他问道。

 

“想得美。”John说着把他拉进另一个吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 1、“scared, Watson'/'You wish”是HP中Malfoy和Potter的经典对话，我换了下人名。
> 
> 补充：  
> 本文的时间设定上，Mycroft已经从霍格沃茨毕业，作者有意没有提到Lestrade。因为她觉得mystrade有属于自己的故事。


End file.
